Folloamigos
by Skrchn07
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son mas conocidos que amigos, pero cuando entran a la misma universidad, ¿Que pasará? ¿De verdad se puede ser folloamigos sin enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer, Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.)

**Folloamigos.**

Sasuke y Sasuke son mas conocidos que amigos, pero cuando entran a la misma universidad, ¿Que pasará? ¿De verdad se puede ser folloamigos sin enamorarse?.

**Capitulo 1**

Muy bien, esto es lo que me pondré! – Sakura había elegido al fin la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, en su primer día en la facultad.

Hacía meses que había terminado la secuadaria, y ahora entraba a la universidad de Tokio. Estaba un poco nostálgica, como suele pasar, había oído que el único de su clase que ingresaría también a la misma universidad era Sasuke Uchiha, el popular y extremadamente arrogante chico frío de la clase. Y ella no tenía motivos para pensar que dejaría de serlo en la universidad, así que practicamente estaría sóla en un nuevo mundo.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, era tarde, debía acostarse ya, no quería llegar con ojeras en su primer día de clases.

El despertador sonó puntual a las 7 de la mañana, Sakura se levantó con energía a pesar de haberse acostado tan tarde. Se dió una ducha rápida pero concienzuda, salió disparada, vistiéndo con el pantalón y la hermosa blusa rosa de encaje que había elegido. Unas zapatillas rosas y una cinta como diadema.

Tomando su recién comprado bolso, color negro con flores rosas en un costado, bajo, desayunó y se despidió de su madre, su padre ya se había ido al trabajo.

Su auto la esperaba en porche de su casa, arrancó con precaución con rumbo universitario.

A pocas calles de la universida tuvo un pequeño percanse con un idiota de un ferrari negro, que casi choca con ella porque no le dio la gana de prestar atención a una señal de alto, el tipejo ni siquiera se detuvo a disculparse, y continuó su camino, que por desgracia, era el que ella debía tomar.

Bufando, pensó que no debía dejarse molestar por algo tan trivial en un día tan importante. Así que lo ignoró, entrando al estacionamiento de la universidad y déjando su auto en una fila.

Después de la bienvenidad del rector a todos los alumnos nuevo ingreso y a los habituales, se les indicó a que lugares debían ir para la entrega de horarios. Su aula desde ese momento sería la 703.

Había cuando menos veintitantas personas en el aula 703, parecía que la mayoría eran chicas, lo que sorprendió a Sakura, ya que el aspecto de muchas daba claras señas de que no querían estar realmente ahí, chateaban con sus celurares, latpos o simplemente hablaban con la compañera de al lado, limándo sus uñas, retocándo su maquillaje, mirándose al espejo, e incluso había un par tomándose fotos frente al pizarron haciendo pucheros con la boca o mordiéndo de forma provocativa uno de sus dedos.

¡Foto facebook! – le oyó decir a una, poníendo los ojos en blancos, buscó un pupitre y se sentó.

Los chicos, por otro lado, eran 6 o 7, estaban todos sentados en grupo, hablándo, con aspecto serio. Sakura se fijó que todas les echaban continuas miradas, y no podía culparlas, era un grupo bastante atractivo.

Oh, por favor, Kira, dime si morí y estoy en el cielo. – Dijo una chica cerca de Sakura a su interlocutora.

¡De eso es de lo que te estaba hablando! A esta universidad vienen chicos guapos, - bajo el tono de voz- Aquí se puede pescar fácilmente un niño rico.

Pués yo me pido a ese en seguida, es el moreno mas atractivo que he visto en mi vida.- la afirmó la pelirroja a su amiga Kira. Sakura no se sintió sorprendida, estaba claro que esas chicas no estaban allí para estudia.

Si te refieres al que acaba de entrar, tienes suerte, sé su nombre. – dijo pícara Kira.

¿Y qué esperas para decirlo? – protestó la pelirroja.

Te vas a caer para atrás, él es Sasuke Uchiha. – Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa que acomodó como tos cuando la pelirroja y Kira la miraron mosqueadas.

Efectivamente, era Sasuke Uchiha quién había entrado al aula uniéndose al coro de chicos, con su hermoso rostro sin emoción alguna, pero lo que le causaba risa a la muchacha era que las ilusiones de la pelirroja eran solo eso, ilusiones, Sasuke Uchiha jamás tuvo novia en la secundaria, sus estándares eran muy altos, y dudaba mucho que esa cuatro ojos lograra que Sasuke le dijera siquiera algo mas que un _Hump!._

¿Y por qué la mira a ella? – Susurró la pelirroja enfadada a la oreja de su amiga. Sasuke en un momento había echado una mirada al resto del lugar, fijando su mirada en cada rostro, y cuando llego a Sakura, la obvservó mas tiempo que los pocos segundos que había dedicado a las demás.

No lo sé– respondió la morena, también en un susurró.

Un tutor hizo aparición el el lugar, haciéndo que todos se acomodaran instantáneamente en sus sitios, con algo de parsimonia, claro está.

Buenos días clase, y bienvenidos sean, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, su profesor de Matemáticas I. Hoy seré su orientador. – Se detuvo frente al escritorio y deposito una carpeta bastante gorda.- Aquí tengo sus horarios y algunos folletos con relación a la universidad y sus distintos clubes, a las personas que no nombre les pido que se retiren y acudan de inmediato a la secretaría.

Todos prestaban atención, ninguna de las chicas quería ser alejada de ese harem de chicos, a Sakura por otro lado le daba igual, había descubierto que le tenía algo de manía a ese Uchiha.

Shino Aburame.- Uno de los chicos, de lentes oscuros y rostro no demasiado atractivo pero bastante aceptable, buscó su horario y un par de hojas adicionales.

Dio algunos nombres mas, llamando a un par de chicas que se levantaron en su turno, tomaron sus horarios y regresaron a su sitio haciendo mas escándalo del debido.

Sakura Haruno.- Ella se levantó con cautela, no quería caerse en su primer día, tomo el horario de la mano del tutor peligrís, que curiosamente tenia un parche tapándo uno de sus ojos y parte de su boca, sintiéndose extraña, como si alguién la mirara con demasiada intensidad, volvió a su lugar.

Karín Hooker.- La chica pelirroja que había puesto sus ojos en Sasuke se levantó, y caminó meneando el trasero de forma grotesca, su micro falda debaja ver sus bragas y su culo, era una visión bastante desagradable para la pelirosa, y cuando se dio vuelta Sakura soltó un resoplido por lo bajo, esa chica era bastante zorra, llevaba mas botones abiertos en la camisa, daba igual si se la hubiese desabrochado por completo.

Suigetsu Hozuki. – Un chico con cabello blanco con reflejos turquesas, dientes afilados y mirada predadora fue quién respondió al nombre. Cuando pasó al lado de Sakura, de regreso, la miró intensamente con sus ojos púrpuras, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Suigetsu era un chico bastante simpatico.

Neji Hyuga.- Llamó el tutor. Uno de los chicos se puso de pie.

Se trataba de un chico con cabello castaño bastante largo, con una coleta al final, y ojos de un tono perlado. Su rostro lleno de seriedad le brindaba mas atractivo aún. Llamó otro par de chicas, y cuando dijo "Kira Inue", la amiga de la zorra se levantó.

Kiba Inuzuka. – era el turno de un chico con aspecto perruno, tenía tatuadas dos marcas rojas debajo de los ojos y los colmillos eran bastante mas alargados y afilados de lo normal, con una sonrisa pícara fue hacia el profesor, y en la vuelta guiño el ojo a una chica.

Y Así siguió llamando.

Shikamaru Nara fue el que mas se tardó en levantarse, era un castaño con coleta alta y su atrayente rostro estaba lleno de aburrimiento. Perezosamente se acercó por sus papeles y de la misma forma casi se acostó en la silla.

Sai Rui era un chico de piel bastante pálida, parecido a Sasuke, pero con una sonrisa bastante falsa en el rostro. Una rubia, que estaba sentada cerca de ella soltó un largo suspiro cuando él pasó a su lado.

Gaara Sabaku, por otra parte, era un pelirrojo con ojos color aqua, que estaban delineados y tenía un aspecto bastante frío. Pero, una vez mas, eso no le quitaba en gran atractivo.

Todo iba bastante normal, pensó Sakura, hasta que llegaron a...

Sasuke Uchiha. – Cuando el moreno se levantó causo bastante revuelo entre las féminas, que suspiraron, babearon y gimieron cuales gatas en celo cuando el pasó entre ellas. Se detuvo en el escritorio tomando sus papeles, caminó con seriedad y mirada antipática, y para sorpresa de Sakura, se detuvo frente a ella.

Hola, Sakura. – saludó y siguió su camino. Sakura se quedó atónita, no creyó que el chico fuera a dirigirle la palabra en algún momento, mucho menos a saludarla. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, causada por miradas de odio y resentimiento por parte de Karin y Kira.

Sakura tragó grueso.

Luego se levantó un chico que realmente llamó la atención de Sakura. Era un rubio bastante alegre que respondió con un ruidoso "Presente!" que causo bastante gracia cuando el peligrís llamó a Naruto Uzumaki.

Hola a todos! Dattebayo, soy Naruto Uzumaki.- exclamó parándose al frente del pizarrón.- Espero conocerlos mejor a todos.

Sasuke soltó un bufido. El alborotado rubio regresó a su lugar, no sin antes...

¡Hola, Sakura-san, si eres amiga de Sasuke, eres amiga mía, nos vemos mas tarde.- dijo a la pelirosa. Ésta vez si que no pudo con la sorpresa y siguió al rubio con la mirada hasta que se hubo sentado, Sasuke le dió un sape en la nuca, y Sakura soltó una carcajada que reprimió con las manos.

Sasuke la oyó claramente, y posó su mirada penetrante en ella. Sakura nerviosa se volvió y fingió prestar atención a las siguientes personas que llamaban, pero la sensación de estar siendo observada por él no cambió.

Luego de las explaciones de kakashi sobre las normas de la universidad y las ofertas de compañeros de piso, se les informó que debido a unos inconvenientes las clases de el resto de la mañana no se llevarían a cabo, tendrían clases en la tarde.

Cuando el profesor se hubo retirado Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió también.

¿_Qué podría hacer mietras tantos? Regresar a casa para después venir para acá otra vez es bastante fastidioso, por otro lado, podría recorrer el campus y conocer algunos lugares de la universidad. _– se dijo Sakura. Aprovecharía el tiempo entonces.

Cuando le dio hambre decidió que comería algo en la cafetería de la facultad, así que entró en ella y compró un par de bocadillos y una soda.

No se había percatado de quienes estaban en el lugar, pero parecía que todos sus compañeros de clases habían ido a atrincherarse allí después de la inducción.

La pelirroja Karin y la morena Kira tenían a un sequito de chicas sentadas con ella, al parecer ya habían captado un par de seguidoras y Sakura no tenía ninguna duda de que ellas serían las zorras de la universidad.

Mas allá visualizó a la rubia que se había sentado a su lado, estaba con dos castañas y una chica de cabello azul. Se preguntó si podría sentarse con ellas, pero a la final decidió que lo mejor era sentase sola si nadie la invitaba.

Escogió una mesa y fue hacia ella. Estaba destapándo su soda cuando una sombra le indicó que había alguien detrás de ella.

¡Hola Sakura-san! – Sakura pegó un brinco de la silla cuando Naruto Uzumaki la saludó de forma sorpresiva, su soda recién abierta saltó con ella, derramándose sobre su blusa color rosa.

Mira nada más que torpe eres, usuratonkachi! – dijo una segunda voz que Sakura reconoció como la de Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo siento muchísimo Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio.

No, no te preocupes, esto se quita con agua, espero.- dijo tallándo la mancha con una servilleta. No quería levantar la cabeza, estaba segura de que sus mejillas debían estar cuándo menos rojo tomate, ese rubia la ponía nerviosa, y la manía que creyó haberle agarrado a Sasuke habían sido puras supocisiones suyas.

Sakura-chan, te traeré agua, regreso en un momento.-dijo y se marchó corriendo.

Tsk, ese idiota. – Sasuke tomo asiento al lado de la pelirosa.- ¿De verdad se quitará con agua?

Si, si... – Sakura seguía tallándo su blusa aunque ya casi la servilleta había desaparecido.- Etto... Uchiha-san...

Llámame Sasuke,- la cortó- estudiamos juntos toda la secuandaría, creo que me debes algo de confianza, ¿No, Sakura?

Eh si, eso lo sé, pero – levantó la mirada al fin, sin embargo, no lo miró a él- muy pocas veces hablamos en la secundaria, ¿a qué se debe este cambio?

Hmp, me provocó

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, estaba atendiendo una urgencia.- dijo Kiba Inuzuka con picardía, uniéndose a la mesa. _Pero que hacen todos ellos sentándose conmigo._

¿Tirarse a una chica el primer día de clases es una urgencia? – preguntó burlon Suigetsu Hozuki, otro de los chicos de su clase. - ¿Hace cuánto no mojabas el churro?

No sé si lo han notado, animales, pero hay una chica aquí. – Acotó Sasuke.

¿Una chica? Yo creía que era un hermoso ángel caído del cielo. – afirmó Suigetsu, tomándo una mano de Sakura y besandola.- Suigetsu Hozuki a sus servicios, mi ángel caído.

Mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno.- Sakura rió sintiéndose aún ruborizada. Sasuke le dio un manotazo y Suigetsu tuvo que soltarla.

Comportate, ella no es como las chicas que acostumbras. – Le dijo en tono serio.

Nah, no te preocupes Sasuke, no le haremos nada.-Aportó Kiba, supuestamente tranquilizándolo, pero la cara de morbo que puso hizo dudar tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura.- Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura-san, espero que nos conozcamos a fondo.

Y un demonio que lo harás.- mumuró Sasuke.

Sakura-san, aquí te traigo un poco de agua. – Naruto había vuelto con una botella de agua mineral.

Gracias Uzumaki-san.

Oh, llámame Naruto, ttebayo!

Entonces tú llámame Sakura.

No, cuelga tú.- le dijo Kiba a Suigetsu con falso tono amoroso, dándo a entender que Sakura y Naruto estaban flirteándo.

No, tú.- le respondió Suigetsu aguantándo la risa.

No, tú.

No, tú.

¿Que les pasa a estos idiotas? – preguntó Neji Hyuga. _Me habrán confundido con un chico, eso es seguro – _pensó la pelirosa, tratándo de destapar la botella de agua.

Están saliendo del closet, ¿No lo ves?- Respodió Gaara Sabaku, el pelirrojo. Sakura seguía intentando de abrir la botella de agua.

¿A quienes le dicen gays? - demandó Kiba.

A ustedes, par de idiotas. –Replicó Gaara.

Repite eso, chico de la arena!

Basta. – se limitó a decir Neji. En un esfuerzo bastante sobrehumano para ella, Sakura seguía intentando abrir la botella de agua que Naruto le había traido bajo la mirada antenta de éste.

Cuando la chica por fin pudo destapar la botella lo hizo de golpe, bañándose completamente con el agua de la botella.

Kya! – exclamó Sakura, con el torso y el cabello completamente mojados. Había pasado lo que estaba evitando desde que salio de su casa, pasar pena en la universidad.

Naruto en seguida prorrumpió en carcajadas, él mismo había cerrado la botella con fuerza a propósito para hacerle una broma a Sakura.

JAJAJA Sakura-chan! Si vieras tú cara!

ZAS! Sasuke le dio un zape que le pegó la cara a la mesa.

¡Si serás imbécil! ¡No ves que es una chica! ¡No es un hombre como nosotros, idiota! – Sasuke al fin se había cabreado.

Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto.- Agregó Sai, que acababa de llegar con Shino. Naruto se había sentado y se sobaba el rostro.- Leí que las chicas suelen ser muy sensibles.

No es para tanto, ttebayo! – dijo Naruto a la defensiva.- ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

...

¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura no respondía, veía al frente.

Tres – Dijo Shikamaru Nara.

¿Tres qué? – preguntó Kiba.

Dos. – dijo esta vez Shikamaru.

Creo que está diciéndo la cuenta atrás.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Neji.

Uno.

BUAAAA!- Sakura empezó a llorar como una niña chiquita, mientras tomaba mechocitos de su cabello mojado y miraba su camisa. La humillación pública la seguía allá dónde fuera, se sentía una tonta, por unos minutos se sintió aceptada, en un grupo de chicos, sí, pero aceptada, pero resulta que sólo se querían burlar de ella.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban a su alrededor sin saber que hacer.

Perdóname Sakura-chan, sólo estaba jugando.- Imploró Naruto.

Sólo era un pequeña bromita, Sakura-chan, deja de llorar. –rogó Kiba.

Es verdad, no es para tanto, eres muy hermosa para estar llorando.

Tsk, chica llorona.- dijo Neji, en seguida se arrepintió, Sakura dirigió su llorosa mirada a él y lo miró como un cachorrito mojado con la lluvia.- Yo, quiero decir... no hablaba de ti, hablaba de...

Neji se acaba de dar cuenta de algo, kiba, Suigetsu, Naruto, y el mismísimo Sasuke miraban a Sakura de manera extrañan, un sonrojo comenzó a mostrarse en sus mejillas, la camisa de Sakura era de una tela muy ligera, que mojada se hacía transparente y la pelirosa no llevaba sujetador.

BUA! – Sakura intensificó su llanto.

Deja de llorar. – Dijo Sasuke, y le echo su chaqueta sobre los hombros, y la tapo. Sakura suspendió el llanto. La cafetería entera los miraba a todos.

Jeje No pasa nada.- dijo Naruto nervioso rascandóse la cabeza. Todos siguieron viendo.

No hay nada que ver. – Dijo Gaara fríamente. Todos reanudaron sus actividades. Excepto Karín, Kari y su sequito de seguidoras, que no se perdían detalle de lo que pasaba en aquella mesa.

Por ahora habían calificado a Sakura como una ramera, que quería levantarse a todos los chicos de la facultad, y en lo que tuvieran la oportunidad, ellas mismas le bajarían las expectativas.

Reviews please..! En el próximo capitulo habrá bastante Sasusaku, pero también habrá otras personas involucradas con Sakura. Denme sus sugerencias y con gusto trataré de complacerlas. Gracias por leer! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.

Sakura estaba en el baño de chicas, se había quedado sólo con la chaqueta de Sasuke encima, y tenía su blusa debajo del secador de manos del aseo. Su pelo estaba totalmente alborotado, pero al menos estaba mas seco.

Después del berrinche que armó en la cafetería, Naruto y Sasuke la acompañaron hasta el tocador, en esos momentos debían estar afuera, esperándola. Su camisa estaba mucho mas seca, así que se la puso. Se sentía un poco caliente por el aire del secador.

De su bolso sacó un peine para el cabello y se lo pasó un par de veces, era inútil, quedaba un poco ondulado. Arregló su maquillaje. Volvió a ponerse la cinta en forma de tiara y abandonó el baño.

Tsk, pensamos que te habías muerto.- Se quejó Sasuke tomándo la chaqueta que Sakua le tendía.

Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

De nada.

Teme, nunca sabremos porque las chicas se tardan tanto en el baño, será uno de esas preguntas existenciales, jamás hallaremos la respuesta.

No sean tontos, la blusa estaba bastante mojada – miró intencionalmente a Naruto con cara de _es tu culpa, ¿recuerdas?._

Bueno, tampoco esperamos tanto.- Afirmó Naruto. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

Tenemos la primera clase de la tarde. Vamos.

Se reunieron con los demás en el camino a el aula 703. Todo charlaban amenamente, Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda por la pinta que cargaba, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada mas.

Los chicos estaban también incomodos por la pinta que la pelirosa cargaba, pero mientras ella sentía que se veía mal y desaliñada, ellos creían que se veía demasiado bien con ese cabello alborotado y la blusa pegándose a su cuerpo.

Sasuke pensaba dudoso en sí ponerle encima su chaqueta o no de nuevo. Terminó decidiendo que no era su problema, haber estudiado juntos no le daba ningún derecho sobre ella, no le importaba.

A la hora de la salida, todos se dirigieron a el estacionamiento.

Hey chicos, ¿Cuando celebraremos nuestro ingreso a la universidad?

Suigetsu, deberías esperar a que termine por lo menos la primera semana de clases. – comentó Neji.

Si! Fiesta! – exclamó Naruto. – Podemos invitar a las chicas que estudian en la facultad.

También deberíamos invitar un par de chicos, para Sakura-chan.- propuso Kiba.

¿Ah? ¿Para mi?

Por supuesto, tú vas a celebrar con nosotros, ¿no? – dijo Shikamaru.

Si, pero no por eso deben buscar bestias para que esten con ellas, nosotros la invitamos, nosotros estaremos con ella. – dijo Sasuke. Sakura estaba en el limbo, ¿La estaban invitando a celebrar con ellos? ¿Cúando había pasado eso? Nunca unos chicos tan atractivos habían querido estar con ella, mucho menos la habían invitado a alguna parte.

Sakura se adelanto unos pasos a ellos, se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke. La chica se dio vuelta, una sonrisa radiante los deslumbro a todos.

Con mucho gusto celebraré con ustedes, espero que este sea el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

Muy bien, está dicho, haremos una fiesta este mismo viernes. –dijo Kiba.

Después decidimos el lugar.- dijo Neji.

Y sin saber como, ella se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de los chicos. Al parecer todos tenían auto, lo que no desconcerto a Sakura. Por lo que había oído en clases, eran todos chicos de buenas familias con mucho dinero.

Naruto y Sai eran dueños de sendas motos, la del primero naranja y la del último negra con rojo. Los demás tenían autos caros y lujosos. Y Sasuke tenía... un ferrari negro.

¡Eras tú el que casi me choca cuando venía de camino a la universidad esta mañana! – acusó Sakura señalando a Sasuke con el dedo y mirada resentida.

Así que tú eras la mocosa que manejaba aquella cosa rosa. Hmp, no sé porque no me sorprende. – dijo mas para sí mismo. Los demás ya estaban abordando sus autos, pero ellos estaban de pie, al lado del ferrari negro, discutiendo.

Eres un psicopata en la carretera, ¿Lo sabías?

Y tú eres una tortuga, lenta y rosa.

¡Prefiero ser una tortuga lenta y rosa que tener 90% de probabilidades de atropellar a alguien!

Jamás atropellaría a nadie, soy un buen conductor, pero tú siendo eres malísima manejando, si hubieramos chocado habría sido tú culpa, y no la mía, Sakura.

¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Casi me matas esta mañana! Debería denunciarte para que te quiten la licencia. – Uno a uno los chicos fueron arrancando y haciendo señales de despedida a los demás.

¿Se van a quedar ahí todo el día? – preguntó Naruto, poniéndose su casco, estando ya sobre la moto. Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kiba y Suigetsu ya habían salido del estacionamiento.

No, danos sólo un minuto. – Espetó Sasuke mirándo a Naruto de forma significativa. Naruto asintió, bajó la viscera de su casco y arranco su moto, Sai lo siguió.

¡Adiós, chicos, hasta mañana! – se despidió el pelinegro.

Sasuke se volvió a ver a Sakura, que estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo un mohín.

Asesino – murmuró.

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada, nada. Sólo estaba aquí reflexionando sobre la gente asesina que no sabe manejar. – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Eres graciosa, ¿Lo sabías?- Sakura lo miraba ceñuda.- Esta bien, tal vez me pasé un poquito esta mañana, ¿Si?

¿Se supone que eso fue uan disculpa?- Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

No, no hay nada porque disculparme, eras lenta, y yo tenía prisa, no podía esperar a que pasaras.

¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke Uchiha!

Ya basta. – La cortó Sasuke.- Normalmente no permito que nadie – hizo énfasis en al última palabra.- me grite, me discuta o me insulte, mucho menos una niñita de cabello rosa.

¿Ah si? ¿Y que harás al respecto? ¿Atropellarme con tu auto o peor aún, atropellarme con tu ego?

Nada de eso.- dijo acercándose mas a ella.

¿Entonces? – preguntó ella con poca voz, moviéndose un paso atrás. Su espalda dio con el auto de Sasuke.

Haré esto.- tomó su nuca con un mano y la acercó a él, robándole un beso.

Sakura estaba flipando. Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besándo,¡¿Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando?.

¿Pero quién se creía él para hacer tal cosa? Con sus manos libres trato de apartarlo empujándolo por el pecho. Sasuke detuvo su intento con una facilidad abrumadora, con la mano libre la apretó mas contra él. La tenía paralizada.

Sus suaves labios eran los más dulces que él había probado, no sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello, siendo él tan calculador, pero supuso que toda persona tenía un limite.

Argh – protestó Sasuke separándose. Sakura lo había mordido.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

¿A mi? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué me besaste?

Porque quise.

¿Porque quisiste? – Sakura se estaba poniéndo de un color rojo bastante intenso.

No es para tanto, Sakura. En la universidad todos se besan con todos.

¡Pero si apenas es el primer día! No puedes andar por ahí besándo a las personas sin su consentimiento.

¿No será que nunca te habían besado, Sa-ku-ra? – cuestionó Sasuke con astucia. Sakura palideció violentamente.

Cla..cla..ro que.. me habian be..besado antes. –balbuceó mirando hacia otro lado. Sasuke rió, acercándose otra vez.

Eso no es lo que parece.- su voz seductora la hizo temblar.

¡Yo me tengo que ir! – dijo pasándo hábilmente debajo de el brazo de Sasuke, casi corriendo a su auto pequeño y rosa.- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – dijo cuando ya estaba fuera de peligro, arrancó su auto y abandonó el estacionamiento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sasuke se recostó de su auto mientras la mirada huír de él. Así que había sido su primer beso. Al parecer todo iba a salir mejor de lo que esperaba.

SASUSAKU

Sakura se sentía nerviosa mientras manejaba, ¿Que diría su mejor amiga si supiera lo que acababa de pasar?. Estaba tan nerviosa que temía chocar. Se estacionó frente a el parque.

Llama a Temari. – dijo al marcador de voz de su teléfono. Enseguida un sonido le indicó que estaba repicando.

_¿Mochi Mochi?_

Temari, ¿Cómo estás?

_Hey Sakura! Yo estoy bastante bien, igual de buena que siempre. _– se rio ante esto.- _¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de universidad?_

Bueno, me fue... bastante... ¿bien?

_¿Me lo estás preguntando? ¿Sakura, qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo?_

Es algo largo para contar, - hizo una pausa, inhaló y exhaló el aire lentamente.

¿Recuerdas que el único de nuestro año que estaría en esta universidad era Sasuke Uchiha?

_Si, lo recuerdo bien._

Bueno, está en la misma facultad que yo, incluso en el mismo salón.

_¡Kya! ¡No puedo creerlo! Estudias con Uchiha-san otra vez! _

¡Temari! ¿Puedes callar?, no he terminado

_Lo siento._

Eso no es todo, yo.. ellos... hay unos chicos, yo estaba sentada, y entonces Naruto me asustó, ¿Vale? Y la soda se me derramó en la camisa – Sakura hablaba tan rápido que Temari no sabía como no se enredaba con su propia lengua.- Y se burló de mi, fue horrible, me puse a llorar, y entonces Sasuke me dio su chaqueta y fui al baño, y me limpie, y fuimos a clases, y salimos, y en el estacionamiento me fije que Sasuke era el que casi me atropella esta mañana y – agarró aire.- me puse furiosa, y estabamos discutiendo cuando... cuando...

¿_Cuándo qué?_

¡Él me beso!

_¿Cómo es la cosa?_

¡Como oyes, Sasuke Uchiha me dio...me dio.. MI PRIMER BESO!

_No puede ser... no puede ser... ¡Si Kin se entera morirás realmente! – _Temari no paraba de reír.-_ ¿Y cómo fue? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!_

No sé como paso, estábamos discutiendo y de pronto ¡Bam! – Sakura choco las manos- ¡Me besó! Y yo no hice nada, de verdad.

_Oe oe, ¿No será que estaba enamorado de ti cuando estuvimos en la secundaria y por eso se fue a esa universidad, para conquistarte y besarte?- Sakura podía imaginarsela dando saltitos- ¡Oh, que emoción!_

Por dios Temari, no seas fantasiosa, sólo lo hizo porque... porque... es un arrogante! Por eso!

_Oh vamos Sakura, ¿no te gustaría que fuera así?_

No, no me gustaría, a mi jamás me gustó él.

_Es cierto, eras bastante rarita. ¿Y si no te gusta él, entonces para que llamas para contarmelo? Podías haber pasado de eso._

Temari, es que no sé como actuar mañana, cuando lo vuelva a ver. – dijo mirándo desesperada al celular.

_Así que es eso. Bueno, si dices que no te gusta él, actúa normal._

No sé si pueda.

_Sakura, como amiga te voy a decir algo, sé muy bien que tú tienes tus ilusiones de encontrar a tu principe azul y todo eso._

No son ilusiones, algún día lo encontraré – debatió testaruda.

_Si, estoy segura de que sí, pero ¿Que tal si antes besas un par de sapos?_

No entiendo.

_Lo sé, lo sé, sólo... ¿piénsalo si?, ya sabes, besar sapos antes del príncipe es saludable, tengo que irme Sakura, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿esta bién?_

Si, te llamaré. Gracias por oírme, Temari.

_De nada, para eso somos amigas. Adiós.- _Dijo y Sakura pudo oír que había colgado. Se quedó mirando el techo de su auto. _Besar sapos antes del principe_.

Estaba mas tranquila, pero no podía olvidar la sensación del beso de Sasuke en sus labios. Se pasó los dedos por los labios. No le molestaría volver a sentir esa sensación.

SASUSAKU

Al día siguiente Sakura entro con nerviosismo al aula 703, y suspiró cuando la encontró vacia, nadie había llegado.

Entro con aire resuelto, se sentaría en un lugar apartado, y trataría de hacerse invisible, sin embargo, no contaba con la mano que la jaló, de detrás de la puerta.

Sasuke-kun. – dijo con voz queda. La pegó contra la pared y volvió a besarla. El beso era un poco demandante. Sakura ya no podía respirar, y Sasuke la dejo libre, sin decir nada, se marchó a uno de los asientos.

La pelirosa estaba atónita, ¿pero que le pasaba? Caminó furiosa y ruborizada en su dirección.

¿Dime, tienes algún tipo de problema?

No seas molesta, ya te dije, son sólo besos, Sa-ku-ra.

Y yo ya te dije que no puedes ir por ahí besándo a quién te de la gana.

¿Acaso no te gustaron?

Si , pero... – respondió sin pensar, Sasuke sonrió de la manera mas arrogante que Sakura pudiera imaginar, se golpeó mentalmete.

¿Sakura, que tiene de malo un poco de diversión sin compromisos? – le dijo despreocupado.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Qué tal si hablamos después de clases? Ya vienen los idiotas. –la jaló del brazo, le robó otro beso, y la soltó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que entraba el escandaloso de Naruto acompañado por Kiba y Sai.

Sakura lo miró unos segundos indignada, aunque un poco divertida también, debía reconocer, como ya había hecho sin querer, que le gustaban los besos de Sasuke, así mismo notó la pequeña emoción que sintió porque nadie sabía que se habían besado.

¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! – dijo el rubio abrazándola brevemente.- ¡Teme!

Dobe.

Hola chicos.- saludó Sai.- ¿Cómo estás hoy, Sakura-chan?

Muy bien Sai, gracias.

Sakurita, permiteme decirte que estás mas linda que ayer, esa falda te queda divina.- Dijo Kiba con cara de pervertido. Todos miraron extrañados a Sakura.

Pero si no tiene falda, dattebayo.

No, pero yo me la estoy imaginando con una, uff! –Sasuke con una vena en la frente se levantó de golpe y lo tomo del cuello.

Coff perdón, coff coff era broma – trataba de decir Kiba. Sasuke lo soltó.

No tienes que ser tan malo, Sasuke-kun, ya sabía que era bromeando.

Los demás estudiantes llegaron al aula, todas las chicas saludaban a cada uno de los chicos, y mientras, iban empujando a Sakura disimuladamente para apartala de ellos.

El tutor de la asignatura de esas horas llegó y todos tomaron asiento. La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, y una que otra mirada asesina cortesía de Kira y Karin.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas Gracias por los reviews recibidos!

**Citrus-gi**

**Awase kagami Ayumi**

**Setsuna17**

**Go men123**

**Sakuracrazy15**

Capitulo 3

Después de la primera clase del día, arquitectura del computador, tenían media hora libre. Sakura se sentía verdaderamente confundida, ¿realmente era normal que en la universidad todos se besaran con todos? Y aún siendo así, ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha querría besarse con ella?.

Una vez el profesor Asuma había abandonado la clase, Karin, Kira y compañia habían retomado la labor de rodear a los chicos para alejarlos de la amenaza rosa.

Una mano pasó frente el rostro de Sakura, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia arriba otra vez.

Hey! – exclamó una rubia quién trataba que Sakura saliera de su ensimismamiento.

Oh, disculpa. ¿Deseas algo? – preguntó Sakura enfocando sus ojos en la chica, era una rubia hermosa, con ojos celestes.

Soy Ino Yamanaka, queríamos presentarnos – dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia otras tres chicas que estaban a su lado- eres normal como nosotras.

Ino y las tres chicas rieron, Sakura las reconoció como las chicas con las que pensó en sentarse el día anterior.

Yo soy Tenten.- dijo presentándose una de las castañas.- y ellas son Hinata – señaló a una chica de cabello azul- y la última es Matsuri.

¡Hola! – saludó Matsuri.- gusto en conocerte.

Mucho gusto, - dijo Hinata, haciendo una leve reverencia. Sus ojos le sonaban de algo.

El gusto es mio, soy Sakura Haruno. – se presentó sonriendoles, parecían ser buenas chicas, o por lo menos no estaban acosando a los chicos.

Mientras tanto los chicos entablaban conversación con las compañeras que se les habían acercado. Sasuke, Shino, Neji y Gaara no estaban realmente cómodos, mas bien, les molestaba tanta parlanchina tonta, pero los demás estaban encantados, sobre todo Kiba.

¡Sasuke-kun! – chilló Karin, una pelirroja especialmente gritona.- ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? ¿Te han pegado?

Aunque trataba de usar un tono de voz de chica inocente, Sasuke y los demás la habían oído gritándole el día anterior a otra nueva que la había tropezado, la hipocresía los molestaba.

Sakura escuchó la pregunta de Temari y se puso nerviosa, conversaba con sus tres compañeras pero no dejaba de mantener una oreja en escucha.

Es verdad teme, ¿qué te pasó en el labio? – preguntó Naruto con cinismo. Sasuke lo miró con diversión.

Fue una gata que me encontré ayer en el camino a casa. – Explicó Sasuke con humor. Naruto rió- me pareció adorable, asi que empece a acariciarla.- Karin y las demás chicas dijeron un _Aww_.- pero la muy ingrata me mordió de repente.

Sakura arrugó el papel que tenía en la mano. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

¿Pasa algo, Sakura-san? – preguntó Hinata.

No, nada. ¿Han desayunado ya?- preguntó, con esperanzas de salir a la cafetería.

Pués yo no. Podríamos ir a comer, si quieren.- comentó Matsuri.

¡Buena idea! – aseguró Ino.- muero de hambre.

Y salieron con sus cosas en dirección a la cafetería a comer algo.

Oh Sasuke-kun, que gata mas mala. – opinó Karin.- si quieres yo puedo recomendarte una receta casera para ese labio. – dijo con coquetería.

Tal vez en otro momento. – le respondió Sasuke con sequedad. Ya que Sakura había salido del aula, no había necesidad de seguir hablándo del tema. Se levantó de su lugar, mientras guardaba sus cosas.

¿A dónde vas, Uchiha? – preguntó Neji.

A desayunar. – se limitó a responder.

Iré contigo, no he comido.- dijo Neji.

Yo también voy. –se apuntó Shino.

Vamos todos Dattebayo!

Nosotras iremos con ustedes.- Resolvió Kira con la mirada llena de confianza. Sin duda debían hacer todo lo posible para pasar tiempo con ellos, aún no sabía a cuál de todos quería pescar, solo sabía que Sasuke ya estaba apartado.

No, gracias. Preferiríamos ir por nuestra cuenta.- la cortó Gaara. Las chicas pusieron cara de pena.

Estoy segura de que eso lo opinas solo tú. - declaró Karin disgustada. Algunas asintieron, incluyendo Kira, por supuesto.

No, no es el único. –sostuvo Shino. Sin más, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara y Shino salieron del lugar, junto con Naruto. Karín dio una patada al suelo.

No se preocupen, nosotros nos quedaremos a hacerles compañía.- las consoló Kiba. Algunas rieron. Suigetsu sonrió pícaro.

Por supuesto, jamás abandonaríamos a un grupo de niñas tan bonitas.- Afirmó Suigetsu.

Hey, vamos a buscar a Sakura, no hemos hablado mucho con ella hoy.- dijo Sai cuando salia por la puerta.

Lo sentimos chicas, tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo Kiba en un rápido cambio de opinión.

Si, será otro día, lo siento. –reiteró Suigetsu y lo siguieron alegres, reprimiendo la risa cuando vieron las caras que pusieron sus compañeras. – zorras. –murmuró al salir.

* * *

><p>En la cafetería, Sakura y sus tres acompañantes ya habían comprado un menú. Sentadas en una de la mesas charlaban y se reían de sus compañeras.<p>

Pareciera como si fueran gatas en celo!.- opinó Ino.- Ayer las oí decir que no les importaba estudiar ingeniería de sistemas, síno encontrar marido!

¿Se puede ser tan hueca? – preguntó Tenten indignada.

Yo también las oí.- dijo Sakura. – Pero creo que pierden su tiempo, ellos no son tontos.

Yo creo lo mismo. Puede que sean atractivos, pero no por eso son menos inteligentes.- comentó Matsuri.- Y hablando de atractivo, ¿Cuál les parece que es el mas guapo de todo?

¡Matsuri-san! – se escandalizó Hinata.

Oh, vamos Hinata, no te hagas la inocente, bien que te he pillado echándole ojitos al rubio, Naruto.

Hinata enrojeció de golpe. Sakura, Ino y Tenten rieron. La peliazul comenzó a tartamudear.

Yo... sólo, es amigo de mi primo, no no tengo na-nada que ver, yo so-solo estaba.- La pobre estaba enredadísima.

Si, sí, lo que digas Hinata.- dijo Tenten.

¿Y bien? – continuó Matsuri.

Pués a mi me encanta el moreno!.- confesó Ino. Hinata comenzó a hacer señas raras.- Sai me parece bastante lindo, además, oí de una de las cabezas huecas que pintaba unos lienzos excelentes.

Ay Ino, como si te importara si pinta o no, a tí lo que te gusta es una buena cama.- Dijo Matsuri riéndo. Hinata parecía ya fiscal de tránsito.- en cambio a mi me mata el primo de Hinata, pero eso ya lo sabían, tuve suerte de coincidir con él en la misma universidad, y ¡La misma clase¡ No podía creer...creer...lo...

Matsuri había palidecido de golpe, parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sakura empezó a preocuparse.

¿Maturi que te pasa? – le preguntó angustiada.

Pues no creas que tienes tanta suerte.- dijo una voz de detrás de Sakura, ella volteó en seguida y entendió el porqué de la cara de Matsuri. Neji Hyuga estaba parada directamente detrás, con los demás chicos, Kiba y Suigetsu parecían a punto de explotar por tanto aguantar la risa. En cambio, los otros estaban serios.- Suerte sería que yo me fijara en tí, pero créeme, eso nunca va a pasar.

Sakura estaba anonadada, no se imaginaba que Neji pudiera ser tan borde. Matsuri se levantó tumbando la silla, con lágrimas en los ojos, salió disparada fuera de la cafetería.

¡Matsuri! ¡Espera! - gritó Ino, y salió tras ella. Tenten, por otro lado, se plantó frente a Neji.

¡Eres un insensible! – y seguido de eso lo golpeo tan fuerte en el rostro que Neji dió traspies, impresionado. Tenten salió corriendo también detrás de su ayuda.

Primo, no tenías por que ser tan cruel. – Lo reprendió Hinata seria, se notaba que estaba bastante molesta, tomó las cosas de las otras tres y abandonó la mesa.

Sakura estaba sosprendida, apenas hace unos minutos estaban felices charlando, y en menos de lo que se imaginaba una de sus nuevas amigas había acabado llorando. Los chicos le caían bien, pero ese comportamiento le parecía fatal.

Neji, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? – le recriminó enfadada. Neji la miró con seriedad sobándose la mandíbula.

Suigetsu y Kiba se partían de la risa, los demás tomaban asiento en la misma mesa donde estaba Sakura.

Sakura, no te metas.- replicó con frialdad. Ella no le caía mal, pero tampoco iba a permitir que una recien llegada lo regañase.

No la trates así. – Pidió Naruto.- ella tiene razón, no tenías porque comportarte de esa manera. Lo mejor será que te disculpes cuando tengas oportunidad, esa pobre niña no tiene culpa de tu mal humor.

Lo sé.- respondió Neji.

Y ustedes, cállense ya.- les ordenó a suigetsu y Kiba, a ambos le tomo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente se callaron y acercaron dos sillas para sentarse.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, desde ayer pensaba que Sasuke o Neji eran lideres del grupo de amigos, pero acababa de comprobar que el rubio alegre lo era. Por eso no debía juzgarse un libro por su portada. Serio Naruto lucía mucho mas inteligente y maduro de lo que parecía riendo.

Sakura se levantó con intenciones de ir a buscar a Matsuri y comprobar si estaba bien.

Regresaré en unos minutos. – dijo cuando todos la miraron levantarse, dejo sus cosas, al fin y al cabo, era verdad que regresaría. Las puertas de la cafetería estaban abiertas de par en par. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

_¿A dónde irían? - _se preguntó. – _bueno, en estos casos, lo más lógico es que hayan ido al baño de chicas, supongo.- _se respondió a sí misma. Tomó en pasillo que llevaba a la derecha.

En corredor estaba lleno de gente que iba y venia, estudiantes, profesores, personal de la universidad. Recorrió casi la mitad del pasillo cuando por segunda vez en el día una mano la tomo por el brazo.

¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! - anunció una voz chillona. Sakura fue jalada a un aula vacia.- La pelirosa más zorra de toda la facultad.

¡Oye ¿cuál es tu problema?

Tú lo eres, motolita*- replicó Karin sin soltarla del brazo, la aventó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

¿Qué haremos con ella, Karin? – preguntó Kira con malicia.

Vamos a desnudarla, ya que es una zorra, que vaya como una. –sentenció. Sakura se quedó horrorizada. Karin y Kira estaban acompañadas por dos chicas mas, una se llamaba Rika y la Yuki.

Yo no les he hecho nada a ustedes. –dijo con más valentía de la que se creyó capaz, pero era la verdad, ella no se había metido con esas chicas, apenas tenía dos días en esa universidad.- déjenme ir.

No sé si te has dado cuenta, vete enterando, aquí la que mando soy yo.- Advirtió Karin. Las cuatros se acercaban peligrosamente a Sakura.

¡Quédense donde están o gritaré!

No hace falta que grites, Sakura. – dijo una voz desde la puerta. – Cuando se le va a hacer algo a alguien, no se deja la puerta sin pestillo, cabezas huecas.

En la puerta estaba Sasuke, recostado del marco con los brazos en jarras. No miraba a nadie mas que a Sakura, que estaba pegada contra la pared contraria, respirando con fuerza.

¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí hasta que hiperventiles? – le preguntó impaciente. Sakura espabiló, con un poco de temor paso entre sus atacantes hasta la puerta.

Karin y compañia estaban congeladas en sus lugares. Sakura se quedó detrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun, no es lo que parece, nosotras sólo estabamos...

Ahora oíganme bien – la interrumpió Sasuke con frialdad, su mirada era tan cálida como témpado de hielo.- si las vuelvo a pillar tratando de hacer algo que dañe a Sakura en cualquier sentido, la pasaran muy mal. Palabra de Uchiha.

Se dio media vuelta y tomo a Sakura de la muñeca.

Vamos.- dijo y la jaló tras él.

¡Tsk! ¡Maldición! – exclamó Karin cuando se hubieron ido, apretó la mandibula con rabia.

¿Y ahora qué? – cuestionó Yuki, una chica de cabello celeste.

Tendremos que averiguar la forma de joderla sin que Sasuke-kun se dé cuenta, de que las paga, las paga.

* * *

><p>Que linda forma de hacer amigas.- comentó Sasuke, aún halando de ella. – eran realmente encantadoras. ¿ Qué les hiciste?<p>

Yo no les hice nada. – replicó Sakura indignada,- estaba buscando a las chicas cuando de pronto me metieron en ese salón y me llamaron zorra.

Sí, las oí perfectamente, no soy sordo. Podrías agradecerme por lo menos que te haya ayudado, ¿no crees?

Si, gracias Sasuke-kun. – le agradeció al pelinegro.- aunque, ¿cómo sabías que estabamos allí?

Te seguí cuando saliste de la cafetería. – respondió con simpleza.

¿Me seguiste? ¿Por qué? Y ¿a dónde vamos? – Sasuke la llevaba a la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios, usualmente no pasaba nadie por allí.

Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo, pararon por fin.

¿Cuál conversación?

¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije esta mañana? Cuando te bese.- Sakura, como era de esperarse, se puso roja al recordarlo, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, era por él que ella se sonrojaba.- tú y yo debemos hablar sobre esos besos que nos hemos dado.

¿Nos hemos dado? ¿No querrás decir "esos besos que te he robado" – replicó Sakura.

Dar, robar, es casi lo mismo.

Tienes un concepto muy extraño de dar y robar, ¿lo sabías?

Dar.- dijo Sasuke, sin esfuerzo alguno, le dio un beso casto en los labios.- robar. –igualmente, aprovechando que la había dejado fuera de juego, le dio otro beso en la boca.- Ahora dime, ¿no es lo mismo?

¡Óyeme - espectó empezando a enfadarse y señalandolo con el dedo. – quiero que pares ese jueguito de una vez por todas!

¿Y si no quiero? – debatió divertido.

Pués que te golpearé lo mas fuerte que pueda la próxima vez que te atrevas a besar...

Sasuke la interrumpió tomándo su cintura y su nuca, acercándola a él y besándola, metiendo su lengua en su boca y recorriendo la cavidad. Esta vez Sakura, a pesar de su determinación de hace unos segundos, no evitó disfrutar de ese beso.

Él era tan sexy y bueno besándo, realmente le gustaba como la besaba. Se dejó llevar, a tal punto que comenzó a acariarle el cabello, y puso su otra mano en el hombro del chico.

Sasuke respiró fuerte y la pegó contra la pared, clavándo su cadera en la de ella. Sakura sintió una puntada de excitación. Sasuke tomó una pierna de Sakura y la obligo a enrollarla alrededor de su cadera. Ella gimió bajito, pero fue suficiente para que Sasuke sintiera que explotaría en cualquier momento. Su imaginación nunca había hecho justicia.

Más sabía que no debía hacer nada allí, en ese lugar tan cutre. Se separó de ella a regañadientes, resoplando y dándole la espalda para tapar su erección. Sakura se quedó contra la pared, agitada y sin aire.

Quiero... – empezó a decir Sasuke, pero le faltaba aún el aire.- yo quiero saber... si tú... quieres tener.. algo conmigo, Sakura.

Sakura miraba su espalda. Él veía al cielo. Sakura reflexinó unos instantes sobre lo que acababa de decir Sasuke. Ella no había dejado de pensar en esos besos robados. Sentía unas extrañas cosquillas en su interior, y era loca si no aceptaba ella misma que lo que acababa de pasar le había agradado de sobremanera.

¿Sabes algo? Yo siempre quise esperar a mi principe azul, - empezó a decir Sakura. Había comprendido lo que Temari quiso decir. Si del cielo te caen limones, aprende a hacer limonada – pero una amiga me dijo hace poco que no estaba mal besar un par de sapos antes que él llegara.

Sasuke se dió la vuelta confuso.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, quiero decir que sí.- dijo Sakura, la mirada de Sasuke adquirió un brillo, pero Sakura no lo estaba viendo en ese momento.- quisiera tener algo contigo, que fuéramos amigos con derechos, creo que así los llaman ¿No?, así que acepto, Sasuke.

Sasuke quedó más confuso que antes, su mirada pasó de brillante a opaca en segundos.

Amigos con derechos.- repitió lentamente. Mirando al cielo de nuevo.

¿Es a eso a lo que te referías, no? - dijo levantando la cabeza y observando su atractivo perfil.

Si, por supuesto que sí.- dijo sin dudar, había algo raro en él que Sakura no supo descifrar.

Entonces... está dicho.- dijo ruborizada. Se puso de pie de un saltito y poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso.- Nos vemos después, Sasuke-kun.

Y sin más, se alejo corriendo, Sasuke la miró alejarse.

Eres un cobarde.- murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, me gustaría que dejaron reviews, ¿qué les gustaría que pasara?. Gracias por leer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola querids lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo!**

**Respondiendo a los reviews, sí, sé que fue un cambio brusco de conocidos a amigos con derechos, deben recordar que ellos ya se conocían de la secundaria, y hay cositas que se revelaran mas adelante. Y no, no se acostarán tan rápido, Sakura aún es virgen, eso será un poco más difícil.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, como estoy inspirada escribo lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero quedarme estancada como con Supernatural, y mi Word no tiene corrector ortográfico.**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado el fic. Trataré de complacer sus sugerencias.**

**Gracias:**

**Hime Neko-Chan1**

**Go men123**

**sirena oscura**

**tania56****.**

**yoynadiemasqueyo**

**Setsuna17**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi**

**Marisa Uchiha**

**AkameChan5**

**helen maribel**

**fenix black**

**sakuracrazy15**

**Espero y les guste!**

Cap 4

Sakura halló el baño de chicas donde se había refugiado Matsuri, la chica estaba mas tranquila, siendo consolada por la rubia y las demás.

Matsu, él no lo dijo en serio, es un borde que no te conoce bien, eso es todo.- dijo Ino, ofreciéndole un kleenex para que se secara las lágrimas.

¡Es un imbécil, Matsuri no vale la pena llorar por él! – dictaminó Tenten, estaba roja de furia. Ino la miró con reproche.

Matsuri-san, lamento mucho la actitud de Neji onii-sama, de verdad. – Hinata parecía bastante apenada. Todas vieron a Sakura cuando esta pasó por la puerta.

Matsuri, sé que no somos buenas amigas y que apenas nos conocimos ayer, pero si necesitas algo de mi, dime y yo te ayudaré.- ofreció la pelirosa

Gracias chicas, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer. – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.- si eso es lo que él piensa yo no debería insistir.

Ya verás que encontrarás a el indicado para ti, una amiga me dijo que antes de encontrar a tu príncipe azul, lo mejor es besar algunos sapos, podrías encontrarte alguno, así verás cuánto realmente te gusta Neji.- aconsejó Sakura.

Matsuri parecía meditatiba.

O así podrías darle celos a Neji, - dijo Ino – así sabrás si él realmente no te quiere, o sí sólo era una finta porque estaba con sus amigos.

No me parece buena idea, Ino.- opinó Tenten.

Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Qué tal ese Gaara? – sugirió la rubia.

¿Gaara, el chico pelirrojo?- preguntó Matsuri.

Si, ese mismo. Es lindo, ¿no crees? Y es cercano a Neji.

¿Eso no sería contraproducente? – preguntó Hinata dubitativa.

Por supuesto que no, -afirmó Ino restándole importancia.- es mejor, así será mas fácil fijarse si está celoso o no. ¿Qué piensas tú Sakura?

Creo que tienes razón, deberías probar con otros chicos, tal vez hasta termine por gustarte otro mucho mas listo que Neji, porque tiene que ser un tonto para decirte algo así.- dijo la pelirosa. Matsuri sonrió.

Lo haré.- Accedió con una sonrisa, las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

**SASUSAKU**

El cuarteto de chicas abandonó el baño, ya era hora para su siguientes clases. Sakura fue a la mesa de las chicos en la cafeteria, donde ya no estaba ninguno, y sus cosas tampoco estaban.

Supuso que alguno había recogido sus cosas y así fue.

Matsuri evito a toda costa la mirada de Neji cuando entró en el salón. En cambio Tenten lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él se la sostenía.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa aún por lo que había pasado con Sasuke, este le sonrió al verla, y le indicó que su bolso estaba en el pupitre de al lado, pero ella creyó astibar algo de tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaría?

Karin y Kira no paraban de lanzarle miradas ceñudas, pero a ella no le importaba, Sasuke ya se había echo cargo de ellas. Sabían que no debían molestarla.

Al finalizar por ese día, Sakura se marchó con sus cuatro nuevas amigas. Sin embargo, en el camino fueron alcanzadas por Sasuke y su grupo.

Matsuri caminó lo mas lejos posible de Neji, en su nuevo plan para ignorarlo. Sasuke estaba al lado de Sakura, y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros en señal de camaraderia.

Eh, chicas – dijo Naruto.- el viernes daremos una fiesta, ¡Estan invitadas!

No gracias.- rechazó Tenten, Ino abrió la boca de par en par. Neji la miró de soslayo.

Por supuesto que iremos.- se apresuró a corregir a su amiga.

Será genial, aún no hemos pensado donde la haremos - comentó Suigetsu.

Esperábamos que Sakura nos ayudara a decidir, pero hoy no ha estado con nosotros practicamente nada.- dijo Sai con reproche.

Lo siento chicos. – dijo apenada.

Está bien, no pasa nada. – replicó Shino.

Podemos ir a comer, y así planeamos mejor todo – sugirió Gaara.

Si, me parece bien.- dijo Sasuke, sin liberar a Sakura de su agarre. Ella se sentía nerviosa por su tacto, como si estuviera completamente congelada, las manos le sudaban frío.

¡En el centro comercial nuevo hay un lugar donde venden ramen delicioso!

Yo tengo que irme.- dijo Shino. Se fue en dirección a su vehículo- os veré mañana, decidan sin mi, cualquier sitio estará bien. Shikamaru con pasos perezosos informcó que él también tenía que irse, aunque todos sabían que simplemente le parecía muy problemático todo y prefería ir a echar una siestecita.

Y se fue.

¿Ustedes tienen coche? – preguntó Kiba a las amigas de Sakura.

No, pero Hinata tiene.- informó Ino animada.- iremos con ella y les seguiremos.

Es cierto, la primita de Neji tiene auto, se me olvidaba.- dijo Suigetsu con molestia, Sasuke supuso que había planeado llevar a las chicas en su auto.

Yo no iré, y Matsuri tampoco.- le susurró Tenten a Ino.

Oh vamos, por favor – le susurró Ino de vuelta.

No Ino, ya dije que no. – objetó la castaña.

¿Si me disculpo con tu amiga, irán? – intervino Neji asustándo a ambas chicas que dieron un respingo. Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluyendo a Tenten que asitió lentamente con la cabeza, mirándolo con desconfianza y sorpresa. Neji se acercó a Matsuri.

Kusoski-san, siento haberte hablado de esa manera. Estaba de malhumor y por eso respondí así. – se disculpó completamente serio con Matsuri.- ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

A..acepto tus dis...disculpas.- tartamudeó Matsuri. Neji volvió a dirigirse a Tenten.

¿Y bien?

I-iremos.- dijo Tenten sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Ino sonrió, estaba radiante de alegría, Hinata no dejaba de mirar a su primo fijamente.

¿Qué? – le preguntó brusco a Hinata.

Nada, primo. – le contestó ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Sasuke libero a Sakura del agarre por fin.

Bien, mejor nos vamos ya.- Y cada uno se fue a su auto, las chicas se fueron con Hinata, menos Sakura que se fue en su auto.

**Sasusaku **

Ya en el centro comercial fueron en busca del lugar de ramen que Naruto había mencionado. Se llamaba _Ichiraku_´s, no les costó nada encontrarlo, ya Naruto se sabía el camino de memoria a pesar de que había sido inaugurado hacía dos días.

Entraron con alegría, alborotando todo el lugar. Tenten no estaba ya tan a la defensiva, y Matsuri se sentía un poco mas aliviada y algo esperanzada.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en la cercanía de Sasuke. Este en el único momento que la dejo sola fue cuando iban en auto, sin embargo, cuando se bajaron volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros y caminaron así todo el trayecto hasta _Ichiraku´s. _

Ino no perdio tiempo y comenzó a conversar con Sai, el chico le sonreía pero ella no podía adivinar si se reía de ella o con ella.

Naruto pidió una mesa para todos, y como no había una lo suficientemente grande, juntaron dos mesas y se sentaron todos alrededor de ella. El rubio fue quien hizo los pedidos.

Así que quedaron distribuidos en la mesa de la siguiente manera, Ino estaba junto a Sai, que a su vez estaba junto a Sakura, quién tenía al lado a Sasuke, luego estaba Naruto contiguo a Hinata, que no parecía dispuesta a decir palabra, le seguia Kiba, Matsuri, Gaara y Suigetsu, Tenten no sabía como se las había ingeniado, pero había tenido la mala suerte de tener a Neji al lado, y éste cerraba la mesa quedando junto a Ino.

Mientras esperamos la comida que estará super deliciosa – les aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.- podemos empezar a planear lo del viernes.

Bueno, yo creo que lo mejor es en casa de Sasuke.- sugirió Kiba.

Ni lo piensen, Itachi está en casa. –dijo Sasuke descartando su apartamento en seguida.

¿Quién es Itachi? – preguntó Ino.

Es el hermano mayor de Sasuke.- respondió Gaara.

¿Y qué tiene de malo que esté él allí? -quiso saber Tenten.

Itachi no perdona a nadie.- esta vez fue Sasuke quién respondió. Su tono fue hosco, Sakura se preguntó si Itachi le habría robado alguna chica a Sasuke. Ella sí sabía quién era Itachi, después de todo también había ido a el mismo instituto, pero por supuesto, siendo mayor, había terminado y salido antes que ellos.

El hermano mayor de Sasuke le había parecido bastante atractivo y guapo, y no había sido la única. Muchas niñas estuvieron coladas por él mientras pisó el instituto.

¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

En tu hermano.- Otra vez, habló sin pensar.

El cambio de Sasuke fue instantáneo. El rostro se le crispó de una manera aterradora. Sakura pensó en lo que había dicho, si Itachi le había robado una novia a Sasuke como ella creía, lo menos probable es que quisiera oír a una chica con la que se besaba decir que estaba pensando en su hermano.

Estaba recordando que siempre me pareció desagradable. – se apresuró a añadir. La expresión de Sasuke cambió, incluso sonrió y trato de esconderlo mirando a otro lado

Bueno, ¿en dónde entonces?

¿Qué tal en tu casa, Naruto? – sugirió Kiba.- oí que Kushina y Minato se iban de viaje.

Los chismes vuelan dattebayo!

¿Si tu casa está libre, por qué no la propusiste desde un principio? – Quiso saber Suigetsu.

¡Porque me la van a dejar patas arriba! Eso fue lo que pasó la última vez en casa de Sai, ¿recuerdan?

Sai miró a sus amigos con rencor.

Si, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo el chico. – mi cuarto no volvió a ser el mismo, ni tampoco la criada que tuvo que lavar las sábanas.

Tenten y Matsuri pusieron cara de asco.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – indagó Ino.

Créeme, no quieres saberlo. – le dijo el pelinegro con cara de misterio.

¿En la casa de Naruto entonces?

Si, en donde Naruto.- Sentenció Sasuke.

Oe! ¿No deberían preguntarme primero si puede hacerse ahí?

No. – respondieron los chicos al unisono.

Llegó la comida, Naruto detuvo de inmediato sus protestas y procedió a engullir como un condenado. Hinata a su lado seguia como paralizada.

¿Oye, no te vas a comer eso? – le preguntó Naruto a la dio un respingo.

Yo.. etto... bueno...

Pero si está deliciosa, ¡prueba! – con sus propios palitos le ofreció a Hinata un poco de su ramen, llevándoselo a la boca. Hinata roja como un tomate solo acerto a abrir la boca. Naruto le metió el trozo de comida en la boca.

¿A qué está deliciosa? – le dijo este, ella asintió con muchísima vergüenza mientras masticaba y asentia con la cabeza. Ino rió por la situación en la que estaba su amiga, si él supiera lo colada que estaba ella por él.

¿A qué hora comenzaremos la fiesta? .-intervino Suigetsu. Su ojos estaban fijos en la comida, parecía meditar sobre algo.

Me parece que después de las 9 es buena hora. – opinó Sai.

¿Después de las 9 de la mañana? – preguntó Sakura con ingenuidad. Sus amigos rieron ante su comentario.

Por dios Sakura, ¿A qué tipo de fiestas estás acostumbrada a ir? ¿A fiestas infantiles? – preguntó Ino risueña.- Umm aunque ni siquiera las fiestas infantiles comienzan tan temprano.

Sakura prefirió no decir que ella no acostumbraba a ir a fiestas. Y comprendió por el comentario de Ino que la fiesta sería a partir de las 9 de la noche, se preguntaba si podría durar mucho tiempo sin dormir esa noche, para disfrutar la fiesta. Tal vez debería empezar a practicar desde esa misma noche, no quería quedar como una niña pequeña en fiesta de grandes.

Y como si Sasuke estuviera leyendo su reflexión se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja y le susurró roncamente:

No te preocupes, yo te mantendré toda la noche despierta.

Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su espina dorsal. No sabía cómo ni por qué Sasuke provocaba ese tipo de reacción en su cuerpo, pero le gustaban en demasía, tal vez debía consultar con Temari.

Ella miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Gracias Sasuke-kun – le dijo, Sasuke la ayudaría a no quedar en ridiculo. Sasuke se preguntó si ella efectivamente había entendido lo que él había querido decir. Pero recordado lo pasado hacía pocas horas, no le extrañaría que no fuera así.

Mientras comían, siguieron decidiendo cosas sobre la fiesta, que bebidas llevarían y a cuánta gente podían invitar. Se estuvo de acuerdo en invitar a sus compañeras de clases, y a algunas otras personas de la facultad de ingeniería. No muchas porque no querían que la fiesta se les saliera de las manos.

En toda la velada Sakura se preguntaba si era normal que un amigo con derecho fuera tan evidente como Sasuke, que la miraba cada dos por tres y a veces con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

Mientras tanto, a Hinata le pareció que su primo actuaba algo raro. Aparentemente trataba de entablar una conversación con Tenten, pero cada vez que ésta volteaba a verle, Neji daba un respingo, fingía que comía viendo al frente y mas tieso que un palo.

Al terminar de comer, ya se habían decidio los detalles de la fiesta. Sakura se sentía feliz, pertenecía a un grupo variopinto de personas amables, ellos eran sus amigos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial, resolvieron que para hacerle menos pesados los viajes a Hinata, las personas que vivían mas cerca a sus amigas las dejarían en sus casas.

Así, Ino vivía cerca a Sai, así que se iría con él en moto. Matsuri vivía en una calle por la que Gaara tenía que pasar a juro, de esta manera, ella iría con él, y para la mala suerte de Tenten, Neji era precisamente quién vivía mas cerca a ella, por lo que él la llevaría en su auto.

Ino estaba encantada, Sai le paso un casco con viscera idéntico a el de él, y se subió a la moto.

Sostente con fuerza.- le dijo éste, sujétandole las manos e indicádonle que se agarrará a él. – me gusta la velocidad.

Matsuri con algo de pena se introdujo en el auto de Gaara. Él abordó su vehículo y la miró con serenidad, ambos se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad.

Hasta luego. –se despidió Gaara del grupo. Matsuri se asomó por detrás de él y se despidió con la mano.

Entonces nosotros también nos iremos.- declaró Sai. Ino se sostuvo con mas fuerza cuando Sai precipitó la moto fuera del lugar. La chica se despidió con una mano y se sostuvo con la otra.

Yo no quiero ir con él, - le dijo Tenten a Sakura con los dientes apretados.- es un borde.

Si, pero mira a Hinata. –le dijo la pelirosa, ambas voltaron a ver a su amiga, la chica parecía que estaba aún en shock porque Naruto le había dado comida de su propio plato, y se la había llevado hasta la boca.- yo creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola, tiene cosas en que pensar.

¿Y tú no podrías llevarme? – le rogó con la mirada.

Sí, si puedo llevarte – le respondió Sakura.

Tenten, sé que no te cae muy bien Neji, pero Sakura vive exactamente en el extremo opuesta de la ciudad – intervinó Kiba.- tendría que hacer un largo viaje para regresar a casa y ya es muy tarde.

Kiba tiene razón.- concedió Suigetsu.- será sólo por esta vez, ve con Neji.

Tenten refunfuño otra vez, pero viendo a Hinata supo que era verdad lo que decía Sakura, la peliazul tenía cosas en que pensar. Y tampoco quería ser una carga para la pelirosa, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba un auto. A regañadientes subió en el auto de Neji. Ninguno se miró ni habló en todo el trayecto.

Kiba y Suigetsu estaban un tanto contrariados, no entendían como era posible que ninguna de las chicas viviera cerca de ellos. Se despidieron y abordaron sus autos cuando Naruto montaba su moto y Hinata se iba hacia su coche.

Nos vemos mañana, pollitas!- gritó Kiba.

No las llames así, dettabeyo! – se quejó Naruto.

No hablaba con las chicas.- se limitó a responder con socarronería, Suigetsu soltó una carcajada. Se alejaron en sus autos.

Si será imbécil.- dijo Sasuke. Hinata se había despedido de ellos timidamente. Su auto también salio del parking.

Hasta luego Sakura-chan, que tengas una linda noche. Adiós Sasuke-teme.

Termina de irte dobe.- Naruto sonrió, Sasuke no tenía mucha paciencia, pero tenía que darle crédito, había estado esperando casi toda la tarde. Bajó la viscera de su casco y aceleró.

Adiós, Sasuke-kun. – dijo entonces Sakura, le dio un besito fugaz en la mejilla y se dirigió con paso alegre a su carro. Rió al darse cuenta de que Sasuke la seguía.- Sasuke-kun, tú auto está en aquel puesto- dijo señalando al frente.- ¿Lo olvidaste?

No, no lo he olvidado.- le dijo, la miraba fijamente. Sakura se sentía extraña bajo la mirada que le dedicaba Sasuke. Se aproxímo a ella y la tomó por la cintura, era bastante pequeña, él debía llevarle una cabeza por lo menos. Su cintura también era bastante pequeña. Ella posó sus manos en sus brazo, era increíble la sensación que le había colado cuando hizo eso.

Rozó las mejillas enrojecidas de ella con las yemas de los dedos. Era tan hermosa, siempre lo fue. Pasó los dedos por los labios, carnosos y provocativos. Y la besó de nuevo, se estaba volviéndo adicto a esos labios. Eran sedosos, con movimientos un poco torpes que se le antojaban encantadores.

Con calma, mas de la que verdaderamente sentía, se separó de ella, alguién se estaba despertando, y no quería asustarla. Ella soltó un suspiro cuando él la dejo. Hizo bien en separarse.

Sakura... – ella lo miró a los ojos con esa inocencia perturbadora. – yo...

Las palabras no le salían.

¿tú...? – lo animó ella.

Yo... deseo que tengas buenas noches. – dijo finalmente, se dio vuelta y se encaminó a su vehículo.- Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana. –respondió ella. Ese chico la dejaba sin aire, el torbellino de sensaciones era espectacular y complejo. Se fue a casa.

**SASUSAKU**

**Muchísimas Gracias por sus reviews... **

**Espero que me dejen mas, con sus opiniones sobre este capitulo. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola querids! ¿Cómo están hoy? Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi mucho mas movidito en Sasusaku! **

**Muchísimas gracias a tods por sus reviews, me agrada mucho que me digan lo que piensan realmente!**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste... xD**

**Capitulo 5**

Su cuerpo era tal cual se lo había imaginado, su piel blanca y cremosa, justo como la había sentido el día anterior, ella estaba debajo de él, con una expresión preciosa en su cara, apretando los labios y los párpados, sin duda por el placer que él le daba. La inocencia que demostraba hasta en esa situación lo volvia loco.

Tanto tiempo deseando...

Sasuke-kun – se escapó de entre sus carnosos labios hinchados.

Y fue en ese momento cuando despertó de golpe.

Tsk, otra vez no. – dijo, mirándo su entrepierna. Maldijo, ¿cuántas veces más?

**SASUSAKU**

Sakura estaba sentada frente a su computadora, ese día por la mañana no tendría clases, ya era jueves, y estaba cargada de deberes.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Temari, aunque lo necesitaba. No se había atrevido a confiar sus pensamientos mas íntimos a sus nuevas amigas.

Después de todo no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolas. A pesar de todo había pasado un miércoles bastante agradable con ellas en la universidad, igual que con lo chicos, que se les habían unido a la hora del almuerzo y en los recesos.

Tenten estaba actuando algo extraño y muy a la defensiva con Neji. Ninguna había querido preguntarle si había pasado algo malo cuando el chico la llevó a su casa el martes por la tarde.

La pobre Hinata cada vez hablaba menos cuando se juntaban, sin duda se sentía bastante intímidada por la presencia de Naruto. Matsuri seguía en su plan de ignorar a Neji, lo malo era que él hacía lo mismo. Lo curioso era que Sakura lo había pillado un par de veces observando a Tenten.

Ino había ido el día anterior de muy buen humor, Sakura supuso que la razón era Sai. Las chicas les dijo que no había pasado nada, pero que él se había ofrecido a llevarla y traerla cuando quisiera y por supuesto él pudiera, dado que vivían cerca. Ella feliz había aceptado y deseaba que fuera el príncipio de una relación duradera y maravillosa.

Si, todo muy bien.

-Args! – exclamó con impaciencia.- Nada funciona!

Y era verdad, nada era eficaz para ayudarla a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke. Sasuke y lo que había pasado ayer. _Endemoniado Miércoles._

Siguió haciendo los deberes, sobre bases de datos.

Una base de datos es una colección de información organizada de forma que un programa...- mordisqueó la goma del lápiz- un programa... Arg! Ni que hubiese sido tan importante, se supone que somos amigos con derechos, se suele hacer esas cosas... ¿Oh no?

Sakura no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Temari, ella sin duda sabría que hacer, mas no podía llamarla ahora, a esas horas seguro estaba en clases, no podía molestarla por algo tan tonto e insignificante.

No, no debía dejarse dominar por pensamientos sobre lo sucedido. Seguramente Sasuke estaba de lo más tranquilo en su apartamento, sin inmutarse, acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico.

Y aún así, ella... quería mas.

Sí, lo había admitido. Quería que Sasuke la volviera a tratar como el día anterior.

_Basta, basta, basta, ¡Eres una tonta! Tienes tarea que hacer, mas te vale que la termines.- _se reprendió a sí misma y continuó con sus labores.

Una hora mas tarde decidicó que ya era hora de ir preparándose para ir a la universidad, y no sólo hablaba de bañarse y vestirse, sino mentalmente. Una vez más, no quería actuar como una niña.

Se vistió con una falda hermosa de color negro y una blusa blanca, se calzó unas lindas sandalias y se hizo una coleta alta con un lazo negro de terciopelo. Luego mirándose al espejo pensó que se veía como una colegiala, así que se cambio la blusa por una camisa de tirantes y encaje.

Metió su bolso en su auto y antes de arrancar le dio un golpe al volante con su cabeza.

_¡sal de mis pensamientos¡ ¡Ya! – _Mas el golpe no funcionó del todo, aunque sí que logro atontarla un poco.

Llegó a la universidad, y molesta se dio cuenta de que había empezado a arreglarse una hora antes de lo que había planeado, por lo tanto, le quedaba casi una hora libre, sin nada que hacer.

Así que no quebada de otra que aguardar. Todos habían intercambiado números en _Ichiraku´s, _así que le envió un mensaje de texto a Ino, que copio para Tenten, Hinata y Matsuri.

"_Llegué temprano a la uni por error,_

_¿puedes venir pronto? _

_Odio estar sola_

_Sakura."_

Ino le contestó que lo sentía, pero que acababa de levantarse, así que tardaría un poco. Matsuri no respondió. Hinata estaba ocupada en un asunto familiar y Tenten estaba terminando la tarea, no podía llegar temprano.

Dudosa, le envió el mismo mensaje a Sasuke. Respondió enseguida.

"_Llego en 20 minutos"_

"_Gracias, estoy en la cafetería, te espero"._

Instantáneamente se arrepintió, era muy pronto para verlo. Lo de ayer estaba muy vívido para ella, ¿Y si se iba? Podía fingir que se había dejado algo en casa y que se había devuelto a buscarlo.

No, eso sería portarse como una niña. Lo esperaría y actuaría normal.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era miércoles, y ya estaba mas acostumbrada a la universidad, a sus nuevos amigos, y a su extraña relación con Sasuke. Las clases se habían hecho un poco tediosas porque la profesora que les tocó para una asignatura de dos horas seguidas tenía una voz bastante entumecedora. _

_A la hora del almuerzo, habían ido a la cafetería. Cuando Sakura fue a pagar, fue que cayó en cuenta de que se había dejado el bolso en la 703. _

_Ino se ofreció a pagar, mientras ella iba en busca de su bolso. El aula estaba vacia, como había suponido, todos estaban tomando aire y estirándo las piernas. Y ahí estaba su bolso, justo donde lo había dejado. Lo tomó del suelo, cuando se reincorporó dio un brinco. _

_Sasuke estaba frente a ella._

_¡Por dios, Sasuke-kun! Me has dado un susto de muerte.- dijo respirando con dificultad._

_No fue mi intención.- repuso éste, mirándola como lo había hecho la noche anterior, después de Ichiraku´s._

_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?_

_Vine a ver que estuvieras bien, ya sabes, que karin no te molestara – le mintió, acércandose. Ella sonrió, él era tan lindo y considerado. Siempre preocupándose._

_Oh, no te hubieras molestado Sasuke-kun, me deje el bolso y vine por él. –le indicó mostrándole el bolso. –ya podemos regresar a la cafetería._

_¿Regresar tan pronto? – dijo fingiendo que meditaba.- No, no era eso lo que tenía en mente. _

_Con su fuerza, que Sakura sabía que no era poco, la levantó de repente y la sentó en el pupitre._

_¡¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? Alguien podría vernos.- susurró escandalizada._

_La puerta está cerrada por dentro.- dijo y recordó lo que hubo dicho a Karin.- nadie podrá entrar._

_Pero... – Sasuke cortó lo que iba a decir con un beso, uno que fue mucho mas demandante que los anteriores. Estando frente a ella, se metió entre sus piernas, haciendo que quedaran al lado de sus caderas, las respiraciones eran fuertes. _

_Sakura lo abrazó y enredó las piernas alrededor de él. Sasuke la tomó por la nuca. No quería que ella se despegara. Con la mano libre acarició su espalda e imagino como sería tocarla sin esa molesta prenda de ropa puesta._

_Sakura pasó sus manos por el cabello de él, haciendo remolinos con los mechones. El beso comenzó a ser mas suave, ella gimió. _

_Una vez mas, haciendo gala de su fuerza, Sasuke la levantó. La sostuvo y con el pie movió la silla del pupitre, se sentó quedándo ella sentada sobre él. _

_Sakura no podía pensar con claridad, ¿Cómo era que Sasuke la transformaba en esa persona? En esa chica que besaba y acariciaba, y dejaba que la besaran y la acariciaran._

_El regazo de Sasuke se sentía caliente, bastante caliente y era mas duro de lo que había imaginado, sentía un hueso (o eso creía ella) que palpitaba._

Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda baja, y sin poder contenerse más, con agilidad metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de la chica, tocó su piel. Ella se removió sobre él, su mano subió hasta donde la camisa se lo permitió. Hizó circulos con suavidad, imitando los movimientos con su lengua.

Dejo de besarla en los labios, y lamió su cuello, lo besó y acarició con la nariz. Ella jadeaba, se sentía tan extraña, quería seguir, que la tocara y la besara donde quisiera.

Pero Sasuke se detuvo. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

Hasta aquí esta bien – le dijo, con voz ronca y los labios rojos y hinchados. Sakura cerró los ojos, él la intimibada. Sentía las manos de él acariciando su rostro.

Hizo un movimiento raro, o tal vez ella se lo imaginó, pero podría jurar con su regazo se movió y que Sasuke trato de alzar las caderas. La tomó por la cintura, ella abrió los ojos.

Bájate, pequeña. Por favor.- le dijo en casi un ruego.

¿Tanto peso? – le preguntó ella entretanto situaba los pies en el suelo.

Sasuke la miró con diversión. ¿Pesar ella? Lo que le pesaba en ese instante era la conciencia, la tenía bien sucia.

No, tú no pesas, eres como un huesito. –le dijo riéndo.

¡Oyé! – reprochó ella. Estaba tan roja como podía estarlo, con los labios humedos, suaves y hinchados. El cabello un poco desordenado, supuso que el de él estaría igual, pero jamás se vería tan sexy y provocativo como ella se veía.

Debes irte, no debemos levantar sospechas. – Era verdad, y mentira a la vez, no debían hacerlo, pero él quería que ella se alejara porque su autocontrol a veces flaqueaba.- adelantate, yo iré después.

Si, después de que no se me note lo emocionado que estoy .- pensó Sasuke.

¿Estás seguro?

Segurísimo.- le dijo él.- espera un minuto.

Le arregló el cabello y la ropa, dejándosela como la tenía antes, le dio un corto beso.

Ya, ahora sí puedes irte.- la chica le sonrió y abandonó el aula. Regresando a la cafetería.

Soy masoquista, realmente soy masoquista.- se dijo Sasuke cuando ella se hubo ido.- Ahora, a pensar en fútbol.

**Fin flash Back.**

Se sintió sumamente roja, sentía sus mejillas arder. No sabía de verdad cómo era que él lo hacia, estaba segura de que esa sesión de besos había sido muy intensa. Mas le gustaba, él le gustaba, sus besos, sus caricias, todo.

¡Hola Sakurita! – Sakura pegó un brinco. Kiba estaba sentado frente a ella. Soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de la pelirosa.- Tengo bastante rato aquí, hablándote, y no te dabas por enterada.

Oh, lo siento mucho Kiba. –se disculpó con verguenza. – yo estaba algo distraída.

¿Algo? Yo diría que bastante distraída, preciosa. Y ¿puedo saber porqué tan despistada?

Yo, estaba recordando... algo, nada importante.- respondió ella nerviosa.

Mmm, pués no debe ser ni tan nada como para que te pongas así, en fín, llegaste temprano, ¿No crees?

Si.- concendió ella.- me equivoqué de hora, pero tú también llegaste algo temprano.

Kiba rio socarronamente.

Si, es que tenía un asuntito pendiente. – Kiba la miró de una manera extraña cuando lo dijo.

¿Me dirás que asunto era ese? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Mmm, algo, nada importante.- dijo imitándola. Ella rió.

Me parece bastante justo.- repuso.

¿Juegas a las cartas? – preguntó ella.

¿A las cartas? – Kiba sacó una baraja de naipes de su bolso.- Ah ese tipo de cartas, si, ¿Qué quieres jugar?

Juguemos...- la miraba a los ojos mientras decidía.- té para dos, ya que estamos solos nosotros. ¿Sabes jugarlo?

Si, por supuesto. – dijo ella.- sirve la mesa.

Kiba la miro de soslayo.

No, hazlo tú, las damas primero.- dijo y con cuidado puso los naipes en la mesa.

¿Qué hacen? – preguntó una voz masculina. Era Sasuke, respiraba jadeante, parecía como si hubiera corrido un trecho bastante largo.

Kiba pareció nervioso de pronto y guardo las cartas de nuevo, primero en una bolsa y luego en su bolso.

Nada – dijo rápidamente.- yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos en clases.

Y se marchó sin esperar siquiera una despedida.

_Hmp, eso fue extraño, ¿qué se traerá entre manos? _– pensó Sasuke mirando a Kiba marcharse con los ojos entrecerrdos.

Hola, Sasuke-kun. – dijo una vocecita que le recordó instantaneámente porque se había duchado, vestido y comido como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, corrido a su auto, acelerado por las calles y corrido desde el estacionamieto hasta un pasillo cercano a la cafetería, donde tomó aire apoyándose de una pared. Se incorporó, se limpió el sudor, se arregló la ropa y camino con toda la dignida posible hacia la cafeteria bajo miradas de extrañeza.

Hola, Sakura.- le respondió sentandose a su lado.

Llegaste bastante rápido, disculpame por hacerte venir así.

No te preocupes, ya estaba listo cuando me escribiste, - inventó tratando de respirar con normalidad.- eres bastante torpe para equivocarte y llegar antes a la universidad.

Si, es que estuve toda la mañana pensando en... en...- ti, completo en su mente.- en las asignaciones para hoy, tener la misma materia dos veces a la semana será bastante cargoso.

No se había fijado, pero el cabello de Sasuke era lindo, tenía reflejos azules. Las manos le sudaban, y se sentía bastante nerviosa, él no estaba precisamente ayudando, la miraba fijamente.

¿Pa...pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? – él la siguió mirando. Como si quisiera descubrir algo.

Hmp.

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – le espetó. El miró a otro lado.

¿Qué hacias sola con Kiba? – Preguntó. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

Estabamos charlando un rato, fue un alivio que hubiera alguien más del grupo aquí, si lo hubiera llegado a saber no te molestaba para que vinieras. – repuso la pelirosa. Sasuke volvió a mirarla.

Hmp. – contestó adusto. Había llegado a pensar que ella quería solo su compañia, y que por eso estaba allí desde temprano, pero al parecer cualquier persona le valia.- La próxima vez puedes avisarle a Kiba directamente, así no tendré que venir a hacerte compañia.

Sakura se sintió un poco mal ante este comentario.

Pués podrías haberte negado – replicó sintiéndose estúpida, tenía razón en haberse arrepentido, lo había incordiado con su mensaje.

¿Para que te pusieras a llorar como una niñita? – replicó este cada vez mas molesto.

¡Yo no me iba a poner a llorar como una niñita!

Claro, ¿Y lo del primer día de clases fue que se metió una gran basura en tu ojo? o ¿sólo querías llamar la atención?

¿Llamar la atención? ¿de quién necesitaria yo llamar la atención? – ahora si estaba realmente ofendida.

Oh veamos, - fingió que meditaba- ¿De Kiba por ejemplo? – la acusó enojado.

¡Yo no quería llamar la atención de nadie! – Protestó la pelirosa. Estaba muy molesta, y cuando ella se molestaba... las lágrimas aflojaban. No quería que Sasuke la viera llorar así que tomo su bolso y se marchó con paso adusto. Sin dejar en ningun momento que él le viera la cara.

Sasuke maldijo.

Al princio pensó en refugiarse en el baño, pero no quería que nadie la viera. Fue cuando recordó el lugar donde la había llevado Sasuke, detrás de los edificios.

Caminando cada vez mas rápido dio con el lugar. Tiró el bolso al suelo y se sentó apoyándo la espalda contra una de las paredes.

Flexionó las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Unas pocas lágrimas salieron finalmente.

Estúpido Sasuke-kun.- sollozó.- yo no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

Lo sé.- dijo este, acunclillándose frente a ella.- ¿Has notado que tengo el mal hábito de seguirte?

_Porque no podría soportar que no me hablarás- _Pensó mortificado.

Ella lo miró ceñuda, estaba molesta con él. Él hizo ademán de tocarle el rostro y ella lo apartó.

Sasuke se sintió terrible, era un idiota, acusarla de querer llamar la atención.

No hablaba en serio.- dijo entonces cuando ya tenía bastante rato en la misma posición, contemplandola.- yo... realmente no pensé que quisieras llamar la atención de Kiba, ni la de nadie.

Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos jade llenos de confusión.

¿Entonces, por qué dijiste eso? – La verdad era que Sakura no entendía. Él se sentía como un anormal. ¿Cómo podía tratar mal a una niña que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que eran los celos?.

Porque... – Sasuke lo meditó.- soy un idiota que a veces no piensa. – admitió, volteando hacia otro lado.

Los ojos de ellas se ensancharon, no había tratado mucho a Sasuke en la secundaría, pero sabía de sobra que él jamás había admitido una cosa como aquella.

Ella se movió, poniéndose a gatas para alcanzarlo, con una mano tocó su rostro, Sasuke fascinado se sintió hipnotizado por sus ojos jade, el calor de su delicada mano y la postura de su cuerpo. Ella acercó su rostro al de él sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sólo cerrándolos cuando finalmente lo besó.

Sin embargo, él no cerró los ojos, la miraba...

Hermosa, era realmente hermosa. Un ángel, _su _ángel.

**SASUSAKU**

**Bueno, bueno, sé que no ha habido mas parejas que el sasusaku en este cap, pero en el próximo habrá alguito mas! Me despido... comenten!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigs! ¿Cómo están? **

**Primero que nada: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Y segundo: Ya saben que este fic no tendría diversión si no hacemos poner a Sasuke un tanto celosito, ¿Verdad? Entonces aquí les doy opciones, voten por quien mas les guste. Incluso hay unos coleados (de otro anime), pero es que los amo. ^^**

**Voten por: **

**1.- Suigetsu.**

**2.- Itachi.**

**3.- Sasori. (Últimamente lo juntan mucho con Sakura en los fics)**

**4.- Grimmjow Jaguerjaques (buscar en google quienes no lo conocen)**

**5. Shuhei Hisagi. (buscar en google quienes no lo conocen).**

Cap 6.

Estuvieron un momento así, con los labios unidos, sin mover nada más que los mismos. Hasta que Sakura se separó y abrió los ojos. Él le devolvía la mirada.

Sakura – pronunció.- deberíamos ir a clases.

Si, deberíamos.- reconoció ella. Él se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarla y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó sonriente.

Ambos se encaminaron a la 703, uno junto al otro. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de cuánto llamaba Sakura la atención, por mas arrogante que parezca, él siempre había sido asediado por las mujeres, y ya le restaba importancia, pero en ese momento muchas caras se giraban al verlos pasar y siendo muchas de esas caras de hombres, a menos que mas de la mitad de los hombres de la facultad fuera gay, significaba que veían era a la chica de cabello rosa y mejillas sonrosadas que caminaba a su lado.

Le paso una mano por los hombros, y la pego a sí.

¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? -preguntó ella viéndole con la cabeza ladeada.

Nada, hace un minuto pareció que podías caerte, - mintió.- por eso prefiero sostenerte que tener que levantarte del suelo.

Entraron al aula, muchos ya habían llegado y estaban reunidos alrededor de los pupitres hablando. Sasuke soltó a Sakura, Karin los miró ceñuda al pasar.

Sakura se sintió observada por alguien, pero cada vez que recorría el aula con la mirada nadie la estaba viendo. Se relajó y prestó atención a la clase.

* * *

><p>Neji mientras tanto tenía una lucha interna en la que se peleaba consigo mismo por extraños sentimientos que habían empezado a surgir y que él no podía reconocer por no haberlo sentido antes. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que la amiga de Hinata, Tenten, era la culpable.<p>

Y ahí estaba ella tan ancha, sentada en su mesa de trabajo, ignorándolo. No entendía porque le molestaba tanto que lo ignorase, pero eso hacia.

Su prima Hinata le dio un codazo.

Si no dejas de verla, serás muy evidente.- le susurró.

¿Ver a quién? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

¿Quieres que te lo diga en voz alta? – repuso Hinata con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

No!. – se apresuró a responder Neji.

Entonces si sabes de quién hablo.- dijo Hinata triunfante. Neji la miró entre sorprendido y ceñudo. _Las mujeres y sus artimañas._

No digas nada a nadie si no quieres morir.- la amenazó.

Esta bien, esta bien, - canturreó ella.- como quieras.

Hinata no pensaba decir nada, al fin y al cabo él era su primo.

La hora de clases terminó, y en diez minutos tendrían la próxima. El parloteo inundó el aula. Hinata se unió a sus amigas.

No lo sé, yo creo que le gusto un poquito – escuchó que le contaba Ino a sus amigas Sakura, Tenten y Matsuri.

¿A quién? – Intervinó Hinata.

A Sai-kun.- dijo emocionada. Hinata sonrió feliz por su amiga.

¿Y por qué piensas eso Ino? – preguntó Matsuri, últimamente estaba de mal humor por que Neji no le prestaba nada de atención.

Bueno porque ayer me conto que estaba enamorándose de una chica del instituto.- dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos.- ¡y estoy segurísima que esa chica soy yo!

Pués tienes muy alta el autoestima, Ino.- la cortó Matsuri.

¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le preguntó Tenten extrañada.

Neji, ¡Eso es lo que...

¡Shhh! – la calló Ino.- están cerca de nosotras, ¿quieres que se entere?

Matsuri se tapó la boca con las manos horrorizada por casi meter la pata. Luego tomo aire y se relajó.

Neji, -dijo en voz mas baja.- ¡Me sigue ignorando!

Hinata se puso pálida en seguida, muerta de miedo ante la perspectiva de que su amiga le preguntara algo y a ella se le saliera algo.

Matsuri, no llevamos aquí ni una semana – le recordó Sakura.- no creo que dé resultado tan pronto.

Sakura tiene razón. – concedió Ino.- no pierdas la cabeza.

Para ti es fácil decirlo, Sai ya te está prestando atención. –reprochó su amiga. Ino olvidó el contexto de la conversación y comenzó a soltar risitas nerviosas de chica enamorada.

¡Bah! – soltó Tenten hastiada.- ¿Sólo piensan en chicos? Gracias a dios ni Sakura ni Hinata son así.

Etto... – comenzó a decir Hinata.- sobre eso...

Oh no, ¿Tú también Hinata? – exclamó Tenten resignada. Sakura rió divertida.

Oigan chicas, ¿qué haremos después de clases? – quiso saber Ino.

¿Hacer después? Pues irnos a nuestras casas, claro .- respondió Matsuri como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Ja-ja que animada doña amargada! – Matsuri le sacó la lengua- pués yo creo que deberíamos ir de compras.

¿Y eso por qué?

Pués porque la fiesta es mañana, ¡Y quiero estar fabulosa!

¡Es verdad! Es mi oportunidad para conquistar a .- bajo el tono de voz.- ustedes ya saben quién.

¿El que no debe ser nombrado? – bromeó Sakura.

Sus amigas rieron.

¿Quién no debe ser nombrado? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellas. Las chicas se fijaron en que era Sai, que le sonreía a todas.

Pués serás idiota, el que no debe ser nombrado es Lord Vader! ¡So tarado! – intervinó una segunda voz que resulto ser Naruto. Recibió un sape en seguida.

¡Es lord Voldermort cerebro de guisante! – lo corrigió Shikamaru.

Pués tú ya lo nombraste! Tú cerebro es mas pequeño que el mio aún.- respondió Naruto de forma que él creyo _elocuente._ Sasuke bufó tras él.

Nunca dejarás de ser un usuratonkachi – dijo este pocisionándose al lado de Sakura. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa.

¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó Kiba.

Nos poniamos de acuerdo para ir al centro comercial- respondió Ino. Ella miraba a Hinata que estaba totalmente roja, todas sabían porque.- queremos tener ropa nue..

Matsuri le hacia señas pasándose disimuladamente una mano por el cuello, era contraproducente que ellos supieran que querían tener ropa nueva para la fiesta del día siguiente, pensarían que era por ellos (aunque sí lo fuera) y les hincharían el ego.

Ino la miró sin entender, pero prefirió no arriesgarse.- queremos ver chicos. – dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Sus amigos la miraron raro, y las chicas también, comprendió que la había cagado.

¿Tú no vas, o si? – le dijo Neji a Tenten en un tono que parecía mas un mandato. La chica abrió la boca para hablar pero otra voz fue la que sonó.

Si, si va y yo también. –respondió Matsuri indignada por la falta de atención de su parte para con ella. Gaara la miró impasible.

Sasuke no necesitó decir nada, sólo miró a Sakura con una ceja alzada. Sakura miró la expresión de Matsuri y supo que no podía echarse para atrás.

Etto pués... si... a eso vamos.

Sakura pensó que era bastante ridículo el lío en el que se parecían estar metiendo sólo para no decir que querían comprar ropa. Sasuke la miró ceñudo pero siguió sin decir nada.

Oh bueno, ¿Podemos ir con ustedes ttebayo? – pidió Naruto de repente. Los cabellos de Hinata se pusieron de punta.

No, - respondió Tenten divertida, le gustaba hacer molestar a los chicos, y al parecer Neji no estaba muy contento con la situación, «_eso te pasa por tratar mal a mi amiga» _pensó. – Si vamos con ustedes las personas del lugar pensarán que son nuestros novios y espantarán a los chicos.

Oh, si es por eso... supongo que está bien. – dijo Naruto un poco desilusionado. El profesor de la siguiente materia entró al aula. Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos asientos. Neji no dejaba de echarle una ojeada de vez en cuando a Tenten.

Sasuke mas bien no miraba nada mas que no fuera el pizarrón con el ceño fruncido, como si éste fuera el culpable de su recién mal humor adquirido.

A la hora de la salida las chicas se reunieron en el estacionamiento caminando lo más rápido posible.

¿Por qué no pude decirle a los chicos que íbamos a comprar ropa para la fiesta? – preguntó finalmente Ino cuando se hubieron alejado de los demás estudiantes y se encaminaban al auto de Hinata y el de Sakura.

Porque pensarán que lo hacemos por ellos; ino. – respondió Matsuri.

¿Y eso qué?

Pués no sé si tú quieres que Sai sepa que estás loquita por él, pero a mi no me pacere buena idea. – razonó Matsuri.

¿Y tú por qué le seguiste la corriente Tenten?

¿Acaso no viste la cara de ellos? – dijo Tenten risueña.- no estaban para nada contentos, eso me pareció divertido.

¿incluso Sai? – preguntó Ino ilusionada.

Inclusó Sai.

Pués a mi no me pareció gracioso, Tenten-chan, - comentó Hinata.- ellos no nos han hecho nada como para mentirles diciendo que vamos en busca de chicos.

Y tampoco son nada de nosotras como para no hacerlo – dijo Ino renovada por la alegría de provocarle celos a Sai- ¿Qué opinas tú, Sakura?

¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Ino la había agarrado por sorpresa, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión enfadada de Sasuke, ¿Por qué sería esa cara?.- No lo sé, tal vez es algo bastante... ¿tonto?

¡Tonto! - Matsuri se alteró.- no querida, no tiene nada de tonto.

Llegaron a los autos, Hinata subió al suyo, Tenten y Matsuri se fueron con ella, pero Ino decidió que iría con Sakura.

Y se fueron al mall.

* * *

><p>Y dime... ¿qué tienes con Sasuke? – preguntó Ino de la nada, Sakura casi frena.<p>

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella con toda la inocencia que pudo, sin apartar la vista del camino.

A que cada vez que estamos juntos se te acerca de una forma u otra – dijo Ino con elocuencia.

Es...eso es porque es-estudiamos en el mismo instituto antes – respondió tratándo de zafarse del asunto.

Hmm... eso no lo sabía. – aceptó la rubia.

¡Pués ya ves!

Y como se conocen desde el instituto supongo que tienen todo el derecho a besarse en la 703 cuando se supone que estás buscando tu bolso... si, me habría gustado saberme esas reglas.- comentó Ino como si nada, con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Sakura pasó de sonrosada a blanco papel.

¿Tú...tú nos nos..?

¡¿Qué si los ví? Por supuesto, cuando pagámos la comida me fui a buscarte para decirte que lo dejarás así y vinieras a comer, entonces me asomo en el aula que curiosamente estaba cerrada y ¡Pam! – dijo golpeándo sus manos.- la santa Sakura y el malote Sasuke comiéndose la boca en el aula!

Sakura no sabía que decir, Ino los había visto, no tenía muy claro que tan malo era eso.

¿Le dijiste a alguien mas? – dijo cuando pudo ordenar sus pensamientos.

No, obvio no. –respondió Ino con franqueza.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sakura agradecida.

Porque si no nos habías dicho nada y sus amigos no saben, lo digo porque no los he oído "lanzándo indirectas" – hizo las comillas con las manos.- era porque no querían que nadie supiera. Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué qué? – Sakura se sentía extraña, además de Temari jamás había confiando en ninguna otra chica. Sin embargo con Ino sentía que podía ser sincera.

¡¿Por qué no quieren que nadie sepa? Si se ven tan monos juntos. –dijo ella con pircardía.

Bueno, se supone que sólo somos amigos con derecho. – admitió la pelirosa.- Sasuke y yo quedamos en eso.

¿Y desde cuando lo son?

Casi desde el inicio del semestre – dijo Sakura, sonrojándose de nuevo.

¿Qué? ¿No lo eran en el instituto? – Ino parecía impresionada así que Sakura le relató los acontecimiento desde que empezó las clases, por supuesto, omitiendo algunos detalles, como la intesidad de los besos.

Y como mi amiga Temari me había aconsejado besar algunos sapos pense "¿Y por qué no?" y así fue como nos hicimos "amigos"- terminó de relatar. Ino estaba boquiabierta.

Sakura, disculpa que te diga esto, pero Sasuke no es ningún sapo. – Sakura rió.

Ya lo sé, es un chico, sólo es una metáfora, una analogía. – explicó.

No, no, no, no me estás entendiendo. –replicó Ino exasperada.- Sasuke no es el tipo de chico que puedas considerar sapo, él es un príncipe.

¿Por qué lo dices?

¡uff! ¿Eres tonta o qué? – Ino estaba realmente exasperada.- Si tienes la oportunidad de tener algo con un chico guapo, no te pones a querer ser amigos con derechos, ¡Exijes ser su novia! Y si ese chico guapo es uno de «_ellos»_ no lo dejas escapar por nada.

¿Uno de ellos? – Sakura se sentía un poco fuera de foco ¿de qué hablaba esa loca?.

Oh por dios, no tienes idea de quienes son «_ellos»_. – Ino se abanicaba con una mano. Llegaron al mall. Sakura se estacionó con cuidado y se reunieron a toda prisa con las otras chicas. Ino la halaba del brazo.

¡Eh Ino que duele! – protestó la chica.

¡Pués que te duela! .- le respondió está sin soltarla.- vamos chicas, tenemos cosas que enseñarle a esta niña.

¿Qué pasa Ino-chan?

Subieron juntas al ascensor y cuando se abrieron las puertas en el primero piso todas se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa que tenía prendas bastante monas.

Muy bien, mientras nos probamos ropa te explicaremos. – dijo Ino tomándo unas blusas.

¿Qué debemos explicarle, Ino? – quiso saber Matsuri.

Ella no sabe quienes son «_ellos» _ cuando me refiero a ellos. – dijo Ino con cara de "_Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo"._

¡Oh! No puede ser.- dijo Matusi, Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

Gran cosa- dijo dándoles la espalda y metiéndose en un vestidor con unos pantalones que cogió al azar.

Bueno, los chicos que van a nuestra clase no son solo chicos. – comenzó Ino con la explicación.

Sakura se sentó en unos mueblecitos mientras Ino también entraba en un vestidor, Matsuri recolectaba ropa y Hinata miraba unos vestidos.

¿Entonces que son? – preguntó la pelirosa.

Son de la élite. No son sólo chicos guapos .- le llegó la voz de Ino desde el vestidor.- son hijos de familias muy ricas, por eso las tontas de nuestro salón quieren pescar a alguno de ellos.

¡¿Todos ellos? – Exclamó Sakura.

Sip, empecemos por Shino Aburame, el menos guapo.

¡Ino-chan no seas mala! – exclamó Hinata en el vestidor de al lado.- Shino-kun es muy simpático cuando llegas a conocerlo.

Si, si – dijo Ino saliéndo del vestidor y mostrándole a Sakura la ropa nueva puesta mientras se miraba al espejo.- Shino Aburame entonces, él es hijo único de una familia que se dedica a la elaboración de venenos y antídotos de insectos, así como medicinas y cosas así. Son bastante solicitados en la industria farmacéutica.

No tenía idea. – admitió Sakura.

EL próximo es Shikamaru Nara – partició Matsuri.- Sus padres y él mismo son unos genios, han creado grandes inventos e incluso corre el rumor de que Bill Gates los ha llamado muchas veces pidiendo ayuda y consejos. Y también dicen que Shikamaru es mas inteligente que el propio Gates y sus padres juntos.

Sakura escuchaba asombrada.

El otro es Kiba Inuzuka, el no es muy listo que dígamos - alegó Ino.- Sin embargo su familia está en el negocio de los perros.

¿El negocio de los perros? – dijo Sakura riéndo. Ino tomó mas ropa y entró de nuevo al vestidor.

Si, lo saben todo, son los mejores entrenadores, tanto de perros doméstico hasta cazadores y perros que ayudan a personas discapacitadas, perros policias, bomberos, y tienen una gran cantidad de clínicas caninas en varios paises. – Le informó Hinata.

Ahora Suigetsu – dijo Ino.- Su familia hace espadas, katanas, zanpaktous, dagas, sables, ¡Todo tipo de arma blanca!

¿Ah si?

Si, la gente suele decir que no es un buen arma sino es una Hozuki. – comentó Tenten esta vez sonriendo, lo que Sakura no entendió.

Y... ¿Qué hace la familia de Sai? – pregúnto Hinata para pinchar a Ino. La rubia casi se mata por salir rápidamente del vestidor a contestar.

La familia Rui es la mejor vendedora de arte. –dijo Ino con rápidez.- tienen una colección invaluable de cuadros y esculturas que ellos realizan y Sai es un genio de la pintura, pinta lienzos hermosos, paisajes, lagunas, casas, ciudades, personas, animales, fruteros...

¿Y que hace la familia de Naruto? - dijo Sakura para hacer sonrojar a Hinata. Ino siguió hablándo.

...Botellas, sirenas, planetas, retratos, flores, caballos...

SI Hinata, ¿Qué hace la familia Uzumaki? – dijo Tenten riéndo, sentada ahora a un lado de Sakura.

Bu..bueno Minato-dono es...es... un gran empresario y Kuchina- sama es una diseñadora de joyas, la marca Kyubi es suya.- respondió Hinata roja.

Y además son co-propietarios de una cadena de hoteles que ha pasado de genereación en generación.- dijo Matsuri.

Si, se trata nada mas y nada menos que de Konoha Corp. – Sakura casi se cae del mueble de la impresión.

¡Pero... pero si todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ellos o se ha quedado en uno de sus hoteles!

Y allí es donde entra Sasuke.- anunció Ino.- Sasuke Uchiha, y eso que estudiaste con él.

¿Sasuke-kun?

Tu amigo Sasuke-kun es hijo de los co-propietarios de la cadena hotelera Konoha y dueños absolutos de los objetos Mangenkyo Sharigan. Ya sabes, ropa, autos, bolsos, televisores, equipos de sonidos, celulares, zapatos...

Esta vez Sakura si se llevó uan gran sospresa, ella misma llevaba un bolso Mangenkyo Sharingan en ese instante. Sasuke Uchiha era uno de esos _Uchihas._ Siempre creyó que era una coincidencia de apellidos, pero en ese instante se sintió estúpida, era como si te encontrarás a alguien de apellido Hilton y no lo asociaras con los hoteles instantáneamente.

Pero no le dieron tiempo de recuperarse.

Gaara-chan es hijo de un famoso artesano, sus vajillas y tazas son las más buscadas en el mercado, son extremadamente hermosas y lujosas. – dijo Matsuri.

Si, las mejores son las vajillas Sabaku. – Confirmó Hinata.

Y creo que tú deberías decir quién es Neji. – le dijo Ino a Hinata.

Oh si, bueno, Neji-san estaba bajo la tutela de mis padres .- comenzó Hinata con un poco de tristeza.- su padre era el hermano gemelo de mi padre. Él y su esposa murieron en un accidente hace muchos años, y le heredaron todo a Neji. Ellos eran dueños de dojos y gimnasios, como mi padre. Pero por supuesto, Neji es el dueño absoluto de todo lo que fue de sus padres.

Es decir que es el más rico de todos.- dijo Matsuri.

Un momento. – dijo Sakura. -¿Tu padre y Neji son dueños de los gimnasios y dojos "Juken"?

Si Sakura-chan.

¿Es decir que también eres muy rica?

Eh bueno, mi padre lo es. – contestó la chica, Sakura estaba flipando.- La madre de Ino es dueña de las floristerias Yamanaka. – siguió Hinata.- los padres de Tenten entrenan con armas Hozuki, son entrenadores de guadaespaldas reales y de estrellas, guardia de élite. La policía privada de la familia Ootori fue entrenada por ellos y los padres de Matsuri también son artesanos, la competencia de la familia Sabaku.

Yo... yo no sabía nada de eso. – _todas ellas son chicas ricas, y ellos también, yo no encajo aquí.- _mi padre tiene un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad.

¿Ah si? ¡Que lindo debe ser! ¿Podemos ir a comer allí el domingo? – preguntó Matsuri emocionada.

Su..supongo... pero no es como lo que ustedes deben estar acostumbradas.- dijo Sakura cabizbaja.

Oh no, ni te atrevas a pensar que somos unas niñas ricas y mimadas Sakura Haruno – dijo Tenten moviéndo un dedo de un lado a otro con la otra mano en la cadera. Sakura levantó la mirada.

Sabía que esta tonta se lo tomaría así. – comentó Ino.

Sakura-chan, nosotras no somos malas personas. – acotó Hinata. – por favor no te sientas incomoda.

Sakura sonrió, ellas tenían razón, no se habían portado como unas niñas mimadas con ella ni con nadie desde que las había conocido, se alegró un poco.

Pero Sakura nosotras nos hemos probado ropa y ropa y tú nada.- le dijo Ino. La tomó de una mano y la levantó del sofa mientras la llevaba por la tienda lanzándole ropa y mas ropa.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, ¿Por qué estoy aquí con ustedes? – preguntó Suigetsu aburrido detrás de un matero de adorno del centro comercial.<p>

Porque te ibas a aburrir en casa y aquí podías ver chicas lindas. –le contestó Naruto que estaba vestido de negro con un pasamontañas del mismo color.

¿Y por qué está Kiba aquí? – preguntó una vez mas Suigetsu, mirando a Kiba que estaba vestido igual que Naruto y casi acostado en el piso con unos binoculares.

Porque quería ver si las chicas compraban ropa... – comenzó a decir.

Todos lo miraron raro, Naruto incluso se alejó algo de él.

...interior . –finalizó este con cara pervertida. Volvieron a mirar hacia la tienda en donde estaban la chicas.

¿Y por qué está Sai aquí? – formuló Suigetsu.

Me gusta Ino, quiero saber si coquetea con chicos aquí.- respondió este con el ceño fruncido.

Muy bien, y... ¿Por qué esta Neji aquí?

Vigilo a Hinata.- todos lo miraron a él esta vez.- ¿Qué?

Creí que Naruto hacia eso.- le dijo Kiba. Naruto se rascó la nuca nervioso ante al mirada aseina de Neji.

Yo... no hago eso dattebayo... ¡Tu sólo quieres vigilar a Tenten! – soltó como via de escape. Neji se puso rojo.

No es cierto. – espectó éste rápidamente.

Si, lo es – replicó Naruto.

¡No lo es! – replicó Neji.

¡Que sí lo es dattebayo!

Ya, ya niños, - dijo Suigetsu apaciguador.- mi última pregunta es ¿Por qué está Sasuke aquí y por qué emana esa aura asesina?

Todos miraron a Sasuke, era cierto. Desde que Naruto había manifestado su idea de seguir a las chicas, Sasuke se les había unido sin decir nada y había sido el primero en meterse en su coche y arrancar. En ese momento obsevaba atentamente la tienda donde estaban las chicas probándose ropa y Naruto podría jurar que si alguien lo tocaba moriría súbitamente.

Kiba en cambió no lo miraba a los ojos porque juraba que si lo hacía se convertiría en piedra.

Creo que mejor me quedo sin saber.- dijo Suigetsu.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Esperar.- dijo Naruto dándose aires de espía.

¿Esperar qué? – replicó Suigetsu.

A ver con quienes se van a reunir. – respondió Naruto. Después de un par de minutos empezaban a inquietarse, sobre todo cierto pelinegro malhumorado.

Relájate teme, las chicas sólo están compran... – se detuvo en seco.- ¡Esas desvergonzadas salen de la tienda, quién sabe con quienes van a verse! Siganlas...! seguramente estarán caminado hacia un par de chicos...

El rubio entrecerró los ojos en forma de sospecha.

... para cada una. – finalizó con dramatismo. Sai frunció aún más en entrecejo, Gaara por fin comenzó a mostrar algo de interés, Neji le gruñó a un par de chicas que se les habían acercado para pedirle una cita y el aura negra de Sasuke creció a niveles insospechados.

A mi me parece que sólo están comprando ropa – comentó Suigetsu cansinamente.- las chicas normalmente hacen eso, - nadie le prestó atención.- sabía que tenía que haberme ido con Shino y Shikamaru.- admitió apesumbrado.

Una mata de cabello rojo pasó cerca de ellos.

-Oh bueno chicos yo tengo que irme.- anunció Kiba sorpresivamente, levántandose del piso.- nos vemos mañana. – dijo y haciéndo una seña de despedida se mezclo entre la multitud que paseaba por el centro comercial. A Suigetsu le pareció sospechosa la actidud de Kiba y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las presonas que caminaban cerca.

* * *

><p>¡Espera! – gritó Kiba.- ¡He dicho que esperes! – repitió.- ¿Es que estás sorda mujer? – tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y la metió en un local donde servían el mejor café.<p>

-¡Óyeme ¿qué haces bruto? – protestó la chica.

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo Karin, ¿qué haces aquí?

Karin hizo una mueca de fastidio y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

Nada – dijo con simpleza.

Mentirosa.- la acusó Kiba.- habíamos quedado en que yo actuaría primero Karin.- le recordó molesto.

Eso lo sé, cara de perro.- Kiba frunció el ceño.- pero dado que no pudiste cumplir con nuestro plan anterior, creí oportuno intervenir.

Kiba la tomó de nuevo del brazo sentándola en una silla bruscamente, tomó asiento frente a ella. Escogió un reservado porque acabab de ver pasar a las chicas risueñas y sonrientes, y sabía que los muchachos no tardarían en pasar también, siguiéndolas.

Y ¿por qué estás vestido así?

Eso no importa, - dijo restándole importancia.- te escribí para que supieras que tenía planeado hacer algo, no para que te aparecieras aquí. ¡Así que largo!

Mira perro el propósito de nuestra misión es no permitir que Sasuke-kun y Sakura-zorra estén juntos, ¿cierto?

Ella no es una zorra.- gruñó Kiba.

Si, si, no la conoces ni desde hace mas de una semana y ya estás obsesionado con santa Sakura.- Kiba bufó, esa Karin lo sacaba de quicio, pero la necesitaba para alejar a don perfecto de Sakura.- se supone que la droga que untaste en las barajas la dormirían, te la llevarías y _¡voila! _fotos de Kiba-kun y Sakura-chan juntos y desnuditos en una cama circulando por toda la universidad, ¡Pero no! – exclamó golpeándo la mesa con el puño, varias personas los miraron.- ¡No pudiste hacer algo tan simple como eso!

¡No seas escándalosa! Ya te dije que Sasuke apareció y lo arruinó todo! – protestó el muchacho.

Y pensar en lo que me costó adelantar en reloj de la ñoña esa.- se lamentó Karin.- ¡todo para nada! Ahora es mí turno.

Karín... – dijo amenazadoramente el chico.

¡Ay no te preocupes cara de perro! – lo tranquilizó la pelirroja.- será algo bastante simple.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chics, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no hubo mucho contacto físico pero recuerden que en el proximo capitulo es la fiesta, la cosa se pondrá ardiente. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, espero pasar los 50 (o amenazaré con dimitir jum!) RECUERDEN VOTAR POR UN CHICO EN SUS REVIEWS. La votación termina a cinco días de publicado el capi. BYE BYE<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis queridísmas (os) lectoras (es)! Otra vez estoy aquí, con otro capitulo mas de Folloamigos.**

**Bueno este capitulo es un tanto largo. Espero que no se les haga tedioso. **

**Muchas gracias por votar, como ya deben saber, el ganador fue... ITACHI-KUN! (pero el segundo mas votado puede salir también xD)**

**(lo siento por aquellas chicas que no querían que fuera Itachi-kun, igual yo quería que fuera Grimmjow )**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. Al parecer funcionó lo de amenazarlas, ¿eh? Mentira!  
>(aún así, espero llegar a los 70 reviews... o sino...)<strong>

**Sin mas demoras las (os) dejo tranqui para que lean!**

Cap 7.

Recorriendo tiendas las chicas se habían provisto de linda ropa, pero faltaba la esencial.

¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Tenten, cargada de bolsas.

Quiero comprarme un conjunto de encaje, ya saben, ropa interior.- confesó Ino.- Allá hay una tienda donde venden ese tipo de cosas. Además, siempre hay que estar lista para todo. – afirmó con una sonrisa peculiar en el rostro.

¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Sakura.

Creéme, en realidad no quieres saber.- le aconsejó Hinata.

¡Entonces ¿vamos para allá? – Siguió pidiendo Ino, señalando la tienda de ropa íntima. Todas fueron detrás de ella.

Entraron a la tienda y Sakura se sonrojo un poco, había varios maniquís con ropa muy sexy puesta.

¡Oh, este me encanta! – exclamó Ino sosteniéndo un conjuto de color lila con encajes, como ella quería.

A mi me gusta este.- dijo Tenten, en su mano llevaba un conjuto color vino.

Yo... compraré... una pijama.- dijo la tímida Hinata, tomando un baby doll de color azul con encajes negros, demasiado pequeño para su gusto.

¡Ay Hinata, pareces una niña! – le reprochó Matsuri que aún no escogía que prenda llevar, - ¿podemos probarnos la ropa? – le preguntó a la dependienta.

Sólo las pijamas, baby dolls y brasier señorita.- le respondió esta.

Ok, gracias. –dijo Matsuri, se dio la vuelta y tomo un baby doll color blanco, con algunos encajes en rosa- pruébate éste Sakura, va contigo.

Oh no lo sé.- dijo ésta apenada, dudosa en si tomar o no la prenda que Matsuri le ofrecía.

Sakura, no seas monja, por favor.- le dijo Ino con cansancio. –toma el bendito baby doll y pruébatelo. Y por el precio no te preocupes, será un regalo de mi parte.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sabía que no debía estar haciendo aquello, al fin y al cabo ella no era su novia, era libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera, si quería encontrarse con uno, dos o mil tipos en el centro comercial, él no era quien para evitarlo ni mucho menos molestarse.<p>

¡Hey teme! ¡Eso duele! – gritó Naruto, Sasuke tenía la mano puesta en el hombro del rubio y lo apretaba con fuerza. El moreno lo soltó.

No seas llorica. – le espectó.

¿Esa es tu forma de disculparte? – le preguntó el rubio ofendido.

¿Y por qué tendría que disculparme? - preguntó Sasuke atorrante.

Eres un idiota, maldito teme.- replicó Naruto.

Oigan...- les llamó Suigetsu.

¡Si yo soy idiota ¿qué eres tú? Si te la pasas intentando "superarme" y no eres mas que una burda imitación mia!

Chicos...

¡Yo no soy ninguna imitación burra tuya! ¡¿Acaso me ves por ahí con cara de culo todo el rato, ´ttebayo? – exclamó Naruto acalorado.

¡Hey chicos!

Dije burda, no burra, ¡animal! Y ¡Prefiero andar con cara de culo que con esa cara de gilipollas que cargas todo el día!

¡Miren hacia allá maldita sea! – gritó Suigetsi haciéndose oír por sobre la infantil discusión. El rubio y el moreno miraron a Suigestu y los demás, que miraban embobados hacia la tienda.

Fijaron su vista en esa dirección. Casi les sangra la nariz.

Hinata y Sakura modelaban para las otras tres chicas unos baby dolls bastantes sexys, mientras Ino, Tenten y Matsuri llevaban puestos brasiers sin camisa.

Me quiero volver chango – murmuró Suigetsu.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ahí. Las piernas torneadas de Sakura asomándose por debajo de esa mini falda del baby doll eran sumamente tentadoras. Su maravilloso y pequeño cuerpo lo estaban haciendo perder los cabales y debía concentrarse para que _alguien_ no se despertara.

Neji tragó fuerte, hasta Gaara estaba sonrojado. Y la cara de Naruto era todo un poema.

Si, ella será mi novia.- confirmó Sai embelazado.

Son hermosas.- dijo Naruto fijo en Hinata. Aún con los binoculares puestos.

Si... lo son.- reconoció Neji, no tenía mas ojos que para Tenten. Cuando no estaba siendo agresiva con alguien lucía realmente linda.

Unos chicos pasaron por la tienda, y al parecer, también les gusto lo que vieron.

¿Y estos qué? – preguntó Neji molesto.

No sé, pero ahí no se van a quedar. – dijo Sasuke, cuando se disponía a ir y machacar a los tipejos una mano se puso en su hombro.- Suéltame.

Coff coff.- tosió Suigetsu.

He dicho que me sueltes..- repitió el moreno molesto.- esos pervertidos están en problemas.

Coff coff.- volvió a toser Suigetsu.

Cuando Sasuke estaba a nada de voltearse y pegar a Suigetsu para que lo soltara se dio cuenta de que era imposible que fuera éste quién estuviera sosteniéndolo, dado que estaba en el lado contrario y con ambas manos a la vista.

Genial, lo que faltaba.- murmuró Neji.

Me parece que los únicos pervertidos que están en problemas son ustedes, caballeros.- a Sasuke lo sostenía del hombro nadie menos que el jefe de guardias de seguridad que casualmente había pasado por ahí y los atrapó mirando morbosamente a esas pobres jovencitas de la tiende de ropa íntima.

* * *

><p>Esto le parecerá muy gracioso a Shino, y a Shikamaru tambien.- susurró Gaara a sus amigos, estaban siendo guiados por el hombre hacia el departamento de seguridad del centro comercial.<p>

Nadie dirá nada sobre esto.- ordenó Sasuke de mal talante, esta humillación no se la esperaba, y lo peor fue que no pudo darle una paliza a aquellos imbéciles que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y dejaron de ver a las muchachas para evitar que se los llevaran a ellos también.

Mi padre se molestará mucho - dijo Suigetsu apesadumbrado - y le dirá al tuyo.- le dijo a Naruto.

Ya lo sé- admitió Naruto - y por supuesto le dirá al tuyo, Sasuke.

Y mi padre le dirá a... – dijo Sasuke.

...Itachi.- contestaron todos al unísono, haciendo muecas de dolor.

El mambo que nos va a montar no va a ser nada normal- dijo Sai resignado- bueno, miren el lado positivo, podía ser peor.

¿Eh chicos? ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Kiba que acababa de aparecer.

¿Decías? - murmuró Gaara.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su compra – dijo la cajera cuando las chicas pagaron. Salieron de la tienda al fin, estaban felices por sus compras.<p>

Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer y después a casa, - sugirió Tenten- ¿Vale?

Si, yo también muero de hambre. - admitió Sakura.

Pasaron junto a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban.

Quién lo diría, un grupo de chicos tan guapos de pervertidos, - decía una a su amiga - lástima que el guardia de seguridad no nos dejo pedir sus numeros telefónicos.

Pués a mi no me molestaría que alguno de ellos fuera pervertido conmigo. – le respondió, ambas rieron a carcajadas.

¿De qué hablaran?

Ni idea.- le dijo Ino a Sakura.

En la feria de comida escogieron una mesa y tuvieron que mover una silla de otra porque usualmente sólo habían cuatro sillas en cada mesa. Ino, Tenten y Matsuri fueron a la pizzeria a encargar una pizza.

Hinata, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó la pelirosa, ellas se habían quedado en la mesa.

Etto... no.. es que me pareció ver a Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con su vista fija mas allá.- debo haberme equivocado

Supongo.- concedió Sakura quién no había visto a nadie parecido al rubio. Poco después regresaron las demás muchachas con la pizza y la devoraron como si no hubieran comido nunca, a la vez que charlaban sobre sus compras y las expectativas que tenían para la fiesta.

Estuvo buenísima.- dijo Tenten recostándose de su silla varios minutos después.

Es verdad.- admitió Matsuri.

No puedo esperar a que sea mañana - intervino Ino que no pensaba en nada mas que en la fiesta.- la ropa que compramos está fantástica.

Lo malo de esa fiesta es que las zorras de Karin, Kira y sus amiguitas también están invitadas – opinó Tenten.

A ellas sólo tenemos que ignorarlas – la tranquilizó Hinata.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- le dijo Sakura.

Y en lo que estamos de acuerdo todas es en que a Hinata y a ti os toca botar la basura- dijo Ino sonriéndo y señalando la caja de la pizza vacia y las latas de refresco.

Sakura hizo un puchero. Hinata y ella se levantaron a regañadientes cargando la basura para botarlas en el papelera mas cercana.

¡Uy! – exclamó Hinata cuando una de las latas estuvo a punto de caérsele. Sakura se giró para saber porque su amiga había pegado aquel gritito.

Ten mas cuidado Hinata. – le dijo y sin más se volvió a girar para... ¡pum!

... chocar contra alguien. Todas las cosas que llevaba en la mano se le cayeron, lo mismo que el celular del sujeto.

¡Oh lo siento tanto! – se disculpó Sakura con la persona.- soy una torpe.

No te preocupes.- le respondió una voz masculina, que se agachó a la vez que Sakura para tomar las cosas que habían caído al suelo. Sin pretenderlo ambos trataron de tomar la misma lata de refresco.

Y fue cuando Sakura miró al chico por primera vez.

Unos ojos oscuros llenos de picardía le devolvían la mirada. Era un chico que no pasaría de los veintitrés años, muy guapo con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja. Familiar, muy familiar.

_¡¿Itachi-kun?¡ - _Debían ser cosas suyas, pero creía estar viendo al mísmiso Itachi Uchiha frente a ella. Tan atractivo como lo recordaba del instituto, llevaba puesto un saco sobre una camisa negra y unos jeans, finalizando con unas converse negras.

¿Nos conocemos? – le preguntó el moreno a la pelirosa.

Yo- yo... yo – tartamudeó.- iba al ... mismo... al mismo...

¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó preocupado.

No, no... – dijo la chica. Itachi siempre le pareció bastante intimidante en el instituto, claro, después de que él saliera años antes no lo había visto mas, y acababa de descubrir que aún lo consideraba intimidante.

Debes tener mas cuidado, princesa.- le dijo extendiéndole una mano.

Yo... estaba distraída. – le respondió la pelirosa.

Si, yo también iba distraído.- le dijo mirándola con vehemencia. – ¿cómo no distraerse? – preguntó más para sí mismo que para la chica.

¿Eh? – la chica no lo oyó bien.

No, nada. – le dijo sin dejar de verla.- Te ayudo con esas cosas.

¿Itachi-san? – preguntó Hinata detrás de Sakura.

Sakura no podía dejar de ver a el Uchiha que estaba plantado de pie frente a ella. No podía negarse, él y Sasuke eran hermanos, sin embargo él lucia un poco mas alegre y vivaracho.

¡Hinata, pero si eres tú! Como has crecido – le dijo el chico a la peliazul.- ¿Y tu primo Neji?

Hinata iba a contestar pero entonces...

¡Ah¡ pero ¿qué pregunto? A ese pervertido lo acabo de ver. – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- a él y a otros cinco idiotas más, incluyeando a mi estúpido hermano menor.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Hinata.- ¿Qué dices Itachi-kun?

Es una historia muy graciosa, - dijo con una sonrisa, era evidente de que moría de ganas de relatarsela a alguien, quién fuera.- pués verán, resulta que tuve que venir a sacar a los chicos de un buen lío, estaban nada mas y nada menos que...

¡ITACHI! – gritó un rayo amarillo y negro que pasó veloz al lado de las chicas y se lanzó sobre el pelinegro haciéndolo caer.- ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS?

¡Naruto! – exclamó Sakura.

¿Naruto-kun?

¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA? ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! – gritó Itachi a Naruto, que para evitar que el moreno los delatara frente a Hinata y Sakura prefierió lanzarse encima del chico sin importar el bochorno.

¡Oh vamos dattebayo!, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.- le dijo este haciéndole señas con los ojos.

¿Pero de qué hablas? Si ahora mismo he tenido que ayu...

¡Ototo! ¿Quieres croissants? – preguntó Sasuke que apareció de la nada, sin esperar respuesta metió un puñado de panes a la boca de su hermano.- pero no te cortes, puedes comer todos los que quieras.

¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó entonces Sakura, las demás chicas oyeron el escándalo y se acercaron.

¡Hola Sakura-chan! No sabíamos que andaban por aquí – dijo Naruto sonriéndo con nerviosismo.

Coff coff... shon un...nos. gidiogas... – Itachi trataba de hablar, pero tenía mucho pan en la boca.

¿No sabían? – preguntó Tenten con escepticismo.- ¿A pesar de que nos oyeron en la universidad planeando venir para acá después de clases?

Es cierto – dijo Neji que se reunía con ellos, a su estela venían Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu y Kiba, esté último se partía de la risa.- pero si piensas que le prestamos mucha atención están equivocadas, ni siquiera recordábamos que podían estar aquí.

Tenten lo miró ceñuda, ese idiota la sacaba de quicio.

¿Y qué era lo que iban a hacer aquí? – preguntó Sai como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándo de un lado a otro por si astibaba indicios de chicos que estuvieran con ellas.

Nada que sea de su incumbencia .- respondió Matsuri de mal humor.

¿No iban a encontrarse con unos chicos? - preguntó Suigetsu con sorna.

Sabes, creo haberte visto en otro lugar – Itachi había logrado tragar el pan que Sasuke le había metido a la boca y hablaba con Sakura de nuevo.

Bu..bueno yo estudiaba... con Sasuke-kun en el instituto también – reveló la pelirosa.- tal vez me recuerdes de ahí.

¡Oh si, ya recuerdo! Ese cabello rosa es único – aseguró el Uchiha – pero antes no te veías así. – agregó jovial echándole una mirada evaluadora.

¿Así cómo? – preguntó Sakura sonrojada.

...Como una idiota – intervinó Sasuke. - ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés en la calle?

No tienes que hablarle así, hermano estúpido.- le reclamó Itachi.

Sí, no tienes porque hablarme así – le dijo Sakura con suavidad.- estábamos por irnos.

¿Quieres que te lleve? – le preguntó Sai a Ino.

No trajiste la moto, recuerdas... –le murmuró Gaara entre dientes. Sai se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Era cierto, él y Naruto habían dejado sus motos en sus residencias para no ser muy vistosos, Sasuke los había llevado. Suigetsu y Kiba iban juntos en el auto de Kiba, y Gaara con Neji en su auto.

¡Si! Si no es mucha molestia, claro – respondió Ino.

Eh... lo que pasa es que... acabo de recordar que no traje la moto – le dijo abochornado. La cara de Ino se llenó de desilusión.

Sasuke, ¿Por qué no llevas a estas chicas? – le preguntó Itachi, - _¿A ese trío de escandalosas molestas e irritantes?-_ el chico iba a protestar pero...- a menos claro que quieras que llame a mamá y le diga lo que pasó. Y además, espero que estén claros sobre un par de taeritas que deberán hacer por mi.

¡No caerías tan bajo! – le dijo Sasuke con desconfianza. Naruto miraba a Itachi horrorizado.

¡No lo harías! -lo retó Naruto.

Oh si, si lo haría...

Eres un mounstruo.- proclamó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Todos sabían que Mikoto además de ser la reina del drama, daba unas hostias que te cagas, y si además le decía a Kushina, ninguno saldría vivo.

... – Sasuke no sabía que decir, estaba muy molesto. Primero: Sakura iba a verse con quién sabe quienes en un centro comercil; segundo: un guardia de seguridad los confunde con unos pervertidos; tercero: llaman a su padre; cuarto: su padre llama a Itachi para que vaya a sacarlos del problema; quinto: Itachi le coquetea a Sakura y por último, tiene que llevar a la ruidosa Ino, la machorra Tenten, y la malhumorada Matsuri hasta sus residencias.

Gracias a dios Hinata tenía auto.

¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa? - preguntó entonces Itachi a la pelirosa que tartamudeó.

Ella tiene auto, idiota - le informó Sasuke con brusquedad.

Oh bueno, supongo que nos veremos por ahí... – Itachi sintió vergüenza, ni siquiera se sabía su nombre, Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, él no pensaba decírselo.

Sakura – dijo entonces la pelirosa adivinando lo que quería Itachi.- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Sasuke y fue reemplazada por una mueca de molestia.

Vamos, - le dijo a la pelirosa tomándola del brazo- te acompaño a tu auto.

Se adelantó con la pelirosa hasta el estacionamiento de mall. Los demás tardaron un poco en seguirlos. El pelinegro emanaba la misma aura asesina de hacía un rato.

Ten mucho cuidado, la gente maneja como loca por la noche.- le pidió el chico, aún con semblante adusto y voz glacial.

¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

¿Algo como qué? – le preguntó cortante.

Pareces molesto –le dijo la chica con sutileza.

No lo estoy. – Abrió la puerta del auto de la chica y prácticamente la subió a el vehículo.

Sasuke-kun – lo llamó ella antes que él se marchara. Sasuke le pasó las bolsas de la compra.

¿Qué? - preguntó con apatía.

Si algo malo te pasa, no dudes en decirmelo, - Sasuke la miró a los ojos, esos ojos jades estaban llenos de sinceridad.- yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, ¿está bien?

La chica le regaló una de esas sonrisas radiantes que hacían que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza.

No pasa nada.- dijo, esta vez con suavidad.- de verdad.

Sin aguantarse se inclinó dentro del auto y le robó un fugaz beso. Separó sus labios y posó su frente sobre la de ella con delicadeza. Él aún no tenía idea de como era capaz de molestarse con alguien como ella.

_Sigues siendo un bruto, Sasuke Uchiha.- _Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Vete con cuidado, avísame al celular cuando llegues a casa ¿Ok?

Lo haré, Sasuke-kun.- aseguró ella. Como siempre pasaba cuando él la besaba, llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Qué hacen? – los interrumpió Itachi, al parecer ya todos estaban en el estacionamiento.

Nada, entrometido- le dijo Sasuke con un tono que rezaba _no te metas en donde no te llaman._

¡Adiós! – se despidió la pelirosa.

Todos la despidieron. La chica arrancó su vehículo y abandonó el estacionamiento. Ella se sentía extraña, no había esperado encontrarse con Sasuke y mucho menos con Itachi en el centro comercial.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese encuentro casual, a pesar de que Sasuke le había sido indiferente cuando estudiaba en el instituto, Itachi, por otro lado, no lo había sido. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha siempre le pareció bastante atractivo a Sakura; él demostro tantas cualidades que ella admiraba en el instituto que podía considerarlo su primer amor platónico.

Mas sin embargo en ese momento estaba un poco confundida. Sin duda sentía cosquillas en el estómago por Itachi, pero por Sasuke sentía algo que no podía describir.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, las calles estaban un poco solas. Sakura aceleró en una calle recta, vino la curva y supo que estaba en problemas.

El carro no frenaba...

¡Oh Dios! – exclamó.

* * *

><p>Vamos – les ordenó el moreno menor a las amiga de Sakura.- suban al auto.<p>

Ino divertida por los evidentes celos de Sasuke subó risueña al auto, sin embargo sus amigas no estaban tan convencidas de ir con el Uchiha.

No me hagan repetirlo.- les amenazó Sasuke irritado. Tomó asiento en el lado del conductor y se puso el cinturon sin dejar de ver hacia adelante, donde estaba Itachi de pie frente a su auto.

Ni te atrevas.- le advirtió Itachi mirándolo y leyendo sus intenciones.- chicas es tarde, subánse de una vez.

¿Y quién nos llevará a nosotros ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto mirándo a Itachi.

¿No trajiste la bendita moto de la que nunca te despegas? – Naruto negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó a Sai que también lo negó.- Cielos, esto si que es una sorpresa. A mi me da mucha pereza llevarlos, paguen un taxi o vayanse caminado, es su elección.

¿Un taxi? ¿Estás loco? Lo mínimo que puede hacer un taxista es secuestrarnos ttebayo! – dijo Naruto con alarmismo y exagerando las cosas.- Y caminado no llegaríamos ni mañana.

No te preocupes Naruto, en lo que abras la bocota los secuestradores te devolverán con un lazo y todo.- se burló Itachi.

Itachi-kun, porque no mejor dejas que Neji-kun lleve a Tenten-chan, Matsuri-chan y Gaara-kun, y Naruto-kun y Sai-kun que se vayan con Sasuke-kun e Ino-chan.- sugirió Hinata.- No sé porque estás molesto con Sasuke y los demás, pero es un poco tarde para estar jugando, ¿no crees?

Mmm... – Itachi meditó unos instantes.- está bien, pero creo que tú vives cerca de Naruto, ¿es así?

Etto... si Itachi-kun.

Entonces ¿Podrías llevarlo tú a él? – Hinata se puso color granate.

Yo... yo...etto...yo..

¡Que buena idea! Me voy contigo Hinata-chan.- dijo Naruto tomándola de una mano y llevándosela en dirección del coche de la peliazul tartamudeante.- ¡Hasta mañana!

Neji, ¿tienes problemas en llevarlas a ellas?

No, ninguno – dijo el chico.- nos vemos, Itachi.- se despidió, Matsuri lo siguió encantada pero Tenten lo hizo a regañadientes.

Gaara fue trás ellos con lentitud.

Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Sasuke se quiere ir.- le dijo Itachi sonriente a Sai. Esté le devolvió la sonrisa con desconfianza y se subió al auto de Sasuke que siguiendo con pensamientos asesinos, aceleró rápidamente intentando atropellar a Itachi que lo esquivó.

¡Sabía que harías eso! ¡Estúpido hermano menor! – le gritó algo cabreado. Caminó hasta su auto.- Sakura Haruno, ¿Eh? – murmuró para sí.- definitivamente antes no estaba tan buena.

* * *

><p>¿Estás bien?<p>

¿Te golpeaste?

Varias voces le hablaban a la pelirosa, que tenía dificultades para entenderlas y respirar por el susto que acababa de pasar. Cuando intentó frenar, el auto no lo hizo, por lo que tuvo que dar un rápido giro en u para que el auto parara. Afortunadamente la calle era bastante amplia y estaba poco transitada. Las personas del bar del frente salieron a auxiliarla.

Si...si.. estoy... estoy bien..- dijo aún con la respiración acelerada. No entendía que había pasado.

Ya hemos llamado una ambulancia, no te muevas, podrías estar herida sin saberlo – le dijo angustiada una mujer que parecía ser camarera del bar, por el uniforme que llevaba.

Suerte que sabes como manejar ese auto linda- le dijo un hombre que también lucia preocupado.

Podrías haber tenido un horrible accidente si fuera la hora pico – le aseguró otro. Sakura trató de tranquilizarse respirando hondo, lágrimas de miedo comenzaron a aparecer.

Ya pequeña, no llores, fue solo un susto – le dijo la camarera. Sakura asintió pero el nerviosismo no la dejo parar de llorar. Una ambulancia y un coche polícia no tardó en llegar al lugar.

Después de que la sacaran del auto y la examinaran los paramédicos llegaron a la conclusión de que no le había pasado nada grave y que todo había sido un terrible susto. Los policías le hicieron varias preguntas. Llamaron a su padre que llegó en seguida por ella. Y una grúa se llevó su pequeño auto rosa para verificar que había pasado con los frenos después de que sacaran las bolsas de la compra de Sakura y algunas otras cosas.

En el momento en que rellenaron un par de papeles y dejaron su número de contacto Sakura y su padre tuvieron permiso para marcharse. La pelirosa se sentía mas tranquila al lado de su padre.

Tienes permiso para no ir mañana a clases, cariño – le dijo Takumo a su hija cuando iban en el auto.

Papá no estoy en el instituto, no necesito tu permiso para ir o no a la universidad.- le dijo Sakura tratando de sonreir.

Lo sé cariño, pero después de este susto, puedes descansar mañana.- dijo Takumo.

No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Aseguró la pelirosa.- además, es el último día de clases de la primera semana, no quiero faltar.

Como quieras hija, te daré mas dinero para que tomes el autobus o un taxi.- anunció su padre.

El celular de la chica comenzó a emitir un pitido, había recibido un mensaje de texto. Ella lo reviso sin muchos ánimos, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas, ya eran casi las doce de la noche.

_Hey, ¿Llegaste a tu casa? Te dije que me avisaras. Sasuke._ – leyó la pelirosa, una sonrisita curvó sus labios. Escribió una corta respuesta.

_Estoy en camino, mi padre me lleva, tuve un pequeño incidente con el auto. _– Sakura prefirió no darle detalles de lo que había pasado. Total, no había sido nada grave.

_Ok, que descanses. Nos vemos mañana. – _decía el mensaje que le llegó en respuesta.

* * *

><p>En la mañana Sakura decidió tomar un taxi hasta la universidad. Era mas fácil y llegaría mas pronto que tomando el autobus. Estaba ya mas relajada. Llegando a la universidad se topo con un ferrari negro.<p>

¿Venías en taxi? – le pregunto el conductor desde su auto.

Hola Sasuke-kun, yo amanecí bien, ¿y tú? – le dijo en broma.

Hola - le saludó con un poco pena, solo un poco.- ¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué?

¿Viniste en taxi?

Oh, pués si. Mi auto está en el taller.- le informó la pelirosa. Le tocaron corneta a el auto de Sasuke.

Idiotas - dijo este viéndo la fila de autos que estaba detrás del suyo.- voy a estacionarme, nos vemos en la 703.

Si – aceptó Sakura y miró como Sasuke se iba hacia el estacionamieno en su auto, luego entró en el instituto y fue derecha al aula. Tomó asiento y suspiró. Ya había un par de personas cuando ella hubo llegado. Entre las personas estaba Karin y su amiga Kira que la miraban con incredulidad.

Buenos días. - dijo Tenten entrando por la puerta.

Buenos días – saludó Sakura en respuesta.- ¿Cómo les fue ayer con Neji?

Bueno... – en ese momento entró Matsuri vuelta una fiera, se sentó en el pupitre de al lado de Sakura y pusó su bolso con tanta fuerza sobre este que Sakura se impresiono de que no hubiera caido con todo y mesa.- ... no tan bien como Matsuri esperaba.

¿Qué sucedio? – preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Pués ¿qué más va a pasar? – exclamó Matsuri enfadada- el idiota de Neji detuvo el auto poco después de salir del centro comercial y nos montó a Gaara y a mi en un taxi. ¡Un taxi! ¿Me oyes? Porque según él vivíamos muy lejos. ¿Has visto?

Si, se pasó – dijo Tenten, pero parecía que lo decía mas para llevarle la corriente que porque lo pensara realmente.

No quiero volver a verlo nunca más.- declaró la castaña enfadada.

Pero Matsuri, estudia con nosotras, en el mismo aula.- le dio Sakura.

Pués entonces no le volveré a hablar y ya.- A Sakura y Tenten les hizo un poco de gracia este comentario, puesto que ella nunca hablaba con Neji. En el tiempo en que Sakura se disponía a debatir eso con Matsuri una voz masculina la llamó.

¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó ella dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sasuke sentado.- ¿Conseguiste buen lugar para estacionar?

Si, ¿Por qué viniste en taxi? ¿Y tu auto? – preguntó sin miramientos.

Al parecer hay algo malo con los frenos, así que está en el taller, por eso vine en taxi – respondió la pelirosa.

¿Y por qué no me dijiste que pasara por ti? – le preguntó el moreno. Sakura lo meditó unos segundos.

No se me ocuirrió. – admitió rascándose la nuca.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo estará tu auto en el taller?

No lo sé, no nos han dicho.

Entonces cuando quieras ir a alguna parte avísame y yo te llevaré,- le ofreció sin mirarla a la cara, la verdad es que le daba un poco de vergüenza.

¡No te preocupes Sasuke-kun! Estaré bien. - Sasuke la miró fijamente.

Por lo menos déjame traerte a la universidad – le pidió – así estaré mas tranquilo – agregó en voz baja.

Bueno, si no es molestia para ti...

No lo es. – replicó en seguida. Sakura sonrió.

Esta bien entonces. – accedió ella.

Las clases del día marcharon con toda la normalidad ya habitual. Ino no dejaba de dar pequeños botes de alegría en su asiento, sin duda emocionada porque pronto sería la hora de la salida y podría ir a arreglarse para la fiesta.

En la hora del almuerzo se hizo patente la emoción que había en la facultad por la fiesta que se ofrecería en la casa de Naruto. Los alumnos de la 703 y de la facultad aparentemente se habían tomado la libertad de invitar a otras personas.

Así que será una fiesta épica.- les dijo Ino a todos mientras comían.

¿A qué hora van a ir todos? – preguntó Sai.

Bueno, he oído que sobre las 9 o diez de la noche.- informó la rubia.

¿Y ustedes a qué hora piensan llegar? – quiso saber Kiba. Había estado serio toda la mañana, como si algo lo molestara.

Hinata piensar pasar buscando a Sakura a eso de las 9 y media y luego pasará por nosotras – dijo Matsuri.

Ya les dije que puedo ir en taxi chicas. – les repitió Sakura.

Nada de eso – la cortó Tenten.

Hay algo que quiero saber, dattebayo... – dijo Naruto interviniendo en la convsersación. -¿Por qué ustedes no tienen auto?

Simple – contestó Tenten – eso es porque no sabemos manejar.

A los chicos le salio una gota en la cabeza.

Yo pasaré por Sakura - dijo Sasuke de repente. Todos lo miraron.- ¿tienen algún problema?

No, para nada – respondió Kiba de mala manera. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

Neji-san, ¿Por qué no me ayudas y pasas por Tenten-chan de camino a la fiesta? – Esta vez fue Hinata a la que fulminaron con la mirada, cortesía de Tenten.

Hmp... eso puedo hacerlo – respondió Neji restándole importancia. Hinata sonrió. A pesar que Naruto estaba en la misma mesa, ella se sentía un poco mas segura estando en su presencia.

Si es así Gaara puede pasar por Matsuri – dijo Tenten, si ella tenía que ir con Neji, Matsuri también caería.

Por mi no hay problema – aceptó Gaara. Matsuri no se molestó por aquello, estaba empezando a creer que le convenía alejarse de Neji.

¿Y yo a quién llevo? – preguntó Suigetsu esperanzado.- ¿A ti Ino?

Ni lo sueñes, cara de pez – interfirió Sai- pasó por ti a las 9 y media, preciosa – le dijo Sai a la rubia sin reparos. Ino rió como tonta el resto de la comida.

* * *

><p>Sasuke no le había dicho a Sakura a qué hora planeaba a pasar por ella. Pero desde las siete de la noche la chica había empezado a arreglarse. Primero tomo un largo y relajante baño de espuma en la bañera. Después se tardo un rato en decirdir si llevaría el cabello liso, ondulado o con bucles, luego si lo llevaría recogido, semi recogido o suelto.<p>

Se decidió por ondulado con el flequillo sostenido hacia atrás con un hermoso lazito de color rosa. Tomó del closet la blusa tipo strapless y la minifalda escogidas para ese día, así como las botas negras altas que Ino le había elegido.

Se vistió con tranquilidad. Se sentó frente al espejo y terminó de arreglarse, échando un poco de rimel aquí, polvo allá y algo de gloss y estaba lista.

Miró el reloj de su mesilla.

_Las nueve, no debe faltar mucho para que llegue Sasuke-kun_.- se dijo a sí misma. Bajo a la planta baja y espero. Su padre no estaba en casa, seguía en el restaurant. A los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje de texto en el que Sasuke le indicaba que dentro de poco llegaría a su casa. Y así fue.

Un auto tocó la bocina afuera y ella salió. Verificó con la mirada si era el auto de Sasuke y satisfecha se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de su casa.

¡Hola Sasuke-kun! – dijo entrando en el auto y tomando asiento en el puesto del copiloto.

Hmp – fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Sasuke. _Cada vez me parece mas hermosa. _– pensó el muchacho mirándola de arriba a abajo. Pero luego se le ocurrió una idea que no lo dejo reaccionar.- ¿imagino que traerás una chaqueta dentro de ese bolso?

¿Chaqueta? No Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué?

Porque en esa fiesta habrán algunos buitres que te comeran con la mirada, ¿estás cómoda con eso? – le preguntó rceloso.

Con no prestarles atención tengo – Sasuke la miró con molestia, cuando fuera su novia jamás la dejaría salir vestida de esa manera.

Bien, vamos – dijo el pelinegro.- pero primero – la tomo por sorpresa y la besó cariñosamente por unos minutos. Su mano se posó traviesamente en uno de los muslos de ella, pero sin subir demasiado, no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero tampoco quería sobrepasarse con ella. Le había quedado bastante claro en las sesiones de besos anteriores que Sakura era una chica bastante inocente aún.

Dejo de besarla para mirar el sonrojo que sabía debía estar en sus mejillas. Sus labios formaron la sonrisa de medio lado que le parecía tan encantadora a Sakura.

Ahora sí podemos irnos.- aprobó Sasuke y aceleró.

¿Crees que los demás ya están allá?

No lo sé – respondió Sasuke.- Sakura...

¿Si?

Hmp... – _estas hermosa –_ nada.

¿Irá Itachi-kun a la fiesta? – preguntó Saskura recordándo de pronto que lo había visto ayer.

¿Por qué quieres saber? – preguntó áspero en respuesta.

Es que como estuvo ayer con nosotros, creí que de pronto lo habían invitado – argumentó la pelirosa con tranquilidad.

Ni sé ni me interesa saber sí Itachi va a la fiesta – alegó Sasuke disgustado. Sakura comprendió que Sasuke estaba enfadado con su hermano y sus supocisiones sobre el posible plagio de Itachi de alguna novia de Sasuke regresaron a ella.

La pelirosa no se atrevió a abrir la boca en el resto del trayecto puesto que Sasuke lucía enfadado.

_¿Cuál es su interés en Itachi? Es un idiota, sólo eso. –_ razonaba Sasuke mientras manejaba- _nunca entenderé que le ven las mujeres a ese inútil vago de miérda. Y si el usuratonkachi lo invitó a la fiesta que vaya buscando una lápida, porque yo mismo lo haré picadillo._

Tardaron algo de tiempo en llegar, pero al hacerlo, Sakura se quedó un poco impresionada. La casa era bastante grande, había muchas personas saliendo y entrando por aquí y por allá. Las luces exteriores eran de colores, y la música sonaba tan fuerte que podía oírse a un par de calles. Sasuke buscó lugar para estacionarse y detuvo el auto.

No te despegues de mí – le ordenó a Sakura aun molesto, pasando su mano por su pequeña cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. La guió dentro de la casa donde estaba ocurriendo un verdadero espectáculo.

¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! – exclamaban varias personas al unísono que formaban un círculo alrededor de un individuo. Al acercarse Sakura rio y Sasuke bufó.

Se trataba de Suigetsu que tenía un cono en la boca por donde le pasaban cerveza tras cerveza. La gente lo animaba. Al juzgar por sus ojos enrojecidos ya llevaba un buen rato así. Alguien le tomó la mano que Sasuke tenía libre.

Suéltame – le dijo Sasuke a la entrometida que lo había agarrado cuando sintió que la mano de Sakura soltaba su agarre. La miró justo para ver como Kira se la llevaba y le decía adiós con la mano.

¿Qué coño quieres Karin? – le preguntó el moreno dándose la vuelta y encarando a la detestable pelirroja que sostenía su mano.

Sasuke-kun, sé que no empezamos con buen pie, déjame mostrarte que no soy una mala persona – le rogó con un puchero.- por favor baila conmigo.

No quiero – le dijo cortante. Trató de zafarse de su agarré para ir por el mismo camino por donde se habían llevado a Sakura pero Karin no lo soltó.- He dicho que me suéltes.

La miró una vez mas y está vez bufó, Karin estaba llorando.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó receloso, por más frío que fuera no le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran.

Es que... cometí un error, lo sé, pero yo quiero enmendarlo y tú no me dejas. – dijo entre sollozos.- también quiero disculparme con Sakura-san, ¿es eso tan díficil de creer?

Sasuke suspiró. _Si la dejo llorando creerán que es mi culpa, ya no están viendo. Malditos cotillas._

Esta bien Karin, solo un baile. Después me dejarás en paz. – aceptó a regañadientes. Las lágrimas de Karin cesaron instántaneamente.

* * *

><p>¿Puedes soltarme? – repitió Sakura por cuarta vez, y una vez mas no obtuvo respuesta.<p>

Kira la llevó hasta el área de la piscina, donde varios clavadistas improvisados hacían una competencia a ver quién hacia el clavado mas guay. Por fin se detuvieron en frente a un par de chicas que Sakura reconoció como compañeras de la 703.

¿Qué hay Haruno? No me digas que no pensabas venir a saludarnos – le dijo una chica llamada Kin, de pelo negro lacio y largo.

La verdad es que yo... – comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

Pero ya que estás aquí, debería beber con nosotras, ¿no crees? – le dijo Kin tendiéndole un vaso con bebida.- tómalo como una ofrenda de paz.

Sakura tomó el vaso con desconfianza.

No lo veas así Haruno-san, no tiene nada mas que ron y jugo de naranja – le dijo tratando de hacer que bebiera del vaso- Karin, las chicas y yo nos arrepentimos de como te tratamos y deseamos reivindicarnos.

Como Sakura aún seguía resistiéndose a tomar Kin le arrebató el vaso y tomo un trago bastante largo.

No tiene nada raro, ¿ves? – le aseguró y le devolvió el vaso. Sakura lo olisqueó un poco y tomo un sorbo, sabía horrible.

No me digas que jamás habías tomado Haruno – le dijo una chica llamado Soley, conteniéndo la risa.- si es así todos pensarán que eres una ñoña si no bebes.

¿Eso crees? – preguntó la pelirosa.

Por supuesto, serás el hazme reír de la facultad – afirmó Kira. Sakura miró a su alrededor, casi todos los chicas y chicas que habían allí parecían estar tomando, o bailando, riéndo, divirtiéndose. Ella quería ser parte de eso también.

Tomó otro sorbo.

* * *

><p>Ino estaba reprimiéndose para no dar saltitos como tonta por toda la casa. Sai estaba en camino. Se retocó el maquillaje que de echo se acababa de poner y bajo al recibidor para estar lista cuando él llegara.<p>

Al poco rato oyó como se acercaba una moto y salió de la casa sin demora. Sai estaba en frente, sobre su gran moto negra, se había quitado el casco. Estaba guapisimo. Le sonrió al verla y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir en la moto.

Estas muy linda esta noche – la halagó él tendiéndole el casco. Él se colocó el suyo de nuevo.

Gracias – respondió ella contenta. Se alegró de haber escogido unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro. Ella puso sus manos en la cadera de él para sostenerse, pero como solía hacer, Sai le tomó ambas manos y la hizo abrazarlo.

Sostente con fuerza – le advirtió antes de acelerar y adentrarse en la vía. El cabello de Ino que estaba suelto por debajo del casco volaba con el viento formando una estela rubia platinada. El casco protegía sus ojos de la brisa.

Transcurrido varios minutos y recorridas varias calles aparecieron al fin frente a al residencia llena de música y gente.

Esto es una locura – murmuró Ino. Sai no pudo oír. En la entrada habían varios chicos llenándo de cerveza a algunas chicas. Había otro corriendo sin pantalones detrás de un par que reía a carcajadas.

Y ni siquiera son las once... – dijo Ino mirándo asombrada por la capacidad de destrucción y jaleo de los universitarios.

¡V de Vendetta! – gritó Sai después de quitarse el casco, golpeándo el aire y riéndo triunfal.- Sólo espero que le hagan a su cuarto lo mismo que le hicieron al mio la última vez.

Ino rió un poco nerviosa. No sabía si debía alegrarse por Sai o sentirse mal por como la pasaría el pobre Naruto si sus padres se llegaban a enterar.

Sai tomó su mano otra vez y se adentraron en el lugar.

Me preguntó si Suigetsu ya estará haciendo sus competencias de beber.- le dijo a Ino. Cuando hubieron pasado el portal lo primero que vieron fue un circulo de gente armando jaleo.- pués supongo que no le gusta perder el tiempo. ¿Buscamos unas cervezas?

* * *

><p>Llevaba casi media hora sentada en el asiento de su auto, incapaz de entrar. No era tanto porque fuera la casa de Naruto-kun o porque ella jamás hubiera ido a ese tipo de fiestas. El problema era el vestido.<p>

El bendito vestido.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle caso a Hanabi?

Ino le había escogido una ropa bastante linda y que no se salía mucho de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar. Mas sin embargo Hanabi le había dado un vestido que según ella era lo que se acostumbraba a usar en ese tipo de fiesta.

Era hasta quince centímetros mas arriba de las rodillas, con escote y bastante ajustado al cuerpo, de color azul oscuro.

¿Por qué se lo había puesto?

¡Hey Hinata-chan! – y llevaba tanto tiempo allí sentada meditando si entrar o no que ya hasta se estaba imaginando a Naruto-kun golpeándo el cristal de su ventanilla.- ¡¿No vas a bajar del auto?

_Si es Naruto-kun – _estaba tan pensativa que ni se fijo cuando el rubio llegó hasta su auto. Bajó la ventanilla con el botón mirando al rubio sorprendida.

Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó impresionada con ella misma por poderle hablar sin tartamudear.

Unos chicos me dijeron que tenías rato aquí y que no salías del auto – le explicó Naruto- creí que podía pasarte algo y vine a ver, ¿pasa algo malo?.

Etto no... es que... yo... yo...

¡Ah pero si no pasa nada entonces podemos ir a la fiesta Hinata-chan! Debo regresar, no quiero que destruyan la casa – dijo apresuradamente arrojándole una mirada un tanto angustiada a su hogar, luego agregó en voz baja.- mas delo que ya la han destruido.

Sin previo aviso y sin pedir permiso de la propietaria, abrió la puerta del auto de Hinata y la sacó con facilidad. Cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Y se quedó sin palabras ante la chica que tenía en frente.

Esa no podía ser Hinata o desde luego no lo era desde el cuello para abajo.

La chica de cabello azul llevaba un vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, contando en que esa imaginación fuera sana, porque si era una pervertida, sí que dejaba imaginar muchas cosas. El vestido en sí tenía muchos detalles pero la mente de Naruto sólo lo vio de una forma: era corto, ceñido y tenía un escotazo.

A... a... va... va.. tu... eh ... – Naruto decía incoherencias.

No entiendo lo que dices Naruto-kun – le dijo ella, sentía bastante vergüenza por el vestido que llevaba.

Que...debe...deberíamos... entrar... a .. a... la casa... – le rectificó. Él sabía que Hinata era hermosa, pero no sabía que era tan hermosa. - ¿quieres entrar?

Le ofreció su mano.

Si – respondió ella con timidez y aceptó la mano de Naruto. Entraron juntos a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Gaara y Neji no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a aquellas chicas, hacía poco tiempo que habían llegado a la fiesta en la casa de Naruto y aquellas mujeres estaban con cara de limón recostadas contra una pared. Se habían enfurruñado juntas no mas verse.<p>

Gaara y Neji se miraron y levantaron los hombros. No podían entender a las mujeres.

¿Han visto a Sakura? – preguntó una voz salida de la nada. Neji y Gaara pegaron un brinco.

Sasuke la próxima vez que estes buscando a alguien haz el favor de no querer matar a las demás personas de un infarto para descartar – le regaño Neji.- si las matas nadie podrá decirte su paradero.

¿La has visto o no? – repitió sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decirle.

No, la verdad es que no hemos podido movernos de aquí – confesó Gaara en voz baja algo contrariado.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sasuke sin entender.

Te lo mostraré – le dijo Neji, Sasuke lo miró con escepticismo. Neji hizo ademán de caminar para irse y en seguida Tenten y Matsuri, como si fueran una, voltearon sus cabezas de una forma aterrorizante y fulminaron a Neji con la mirada. Hasta Sasuke dio un par de pasos atrás para alejarse de aquellas chicas que no parecían ser humanas.

¿Ves? – dijo Neji regresando a su lugar como una sombra. –Uchiha, ayúdanos, no creí decir esto nunca, y menos de unas mujeres pero... tengo miedo.

¿Qué rayos les hicieron? – preguntó Sasuke también en voz baja.

Nada, - Sasuke los miró con una ceja alzada- en serio.

Y eso que no has visto lo que pasa cuando alguna chica nos pregunta si queremos bailar, de verdad dan miedo – le dijo Gaara afligido- y están empezando a darme ganas de ir al baño.

Sasuke contuvo una carcajada. Neji y Gaara de verdad le estaban pidiendo ayuda.

Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarlos, la única manera es encontrar a otra de sus compiches para que calmen a esas arpías, así que seguiré buscando a Sakura – se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Uchiha si serás... – le susurró-grito Neji angustiado. Tenten y Matsuri lo miraron con frialdad.

¿Quieren mas cerveza? – les preguntó con la esperanza de escapar, sin embargo ninguna le respondió, sólo siguieron viéndole de aquella manera escalofriante- las mujeres son el diablo – le murmuró a Gaara quién no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

Sasuke reincidio su búsqueda. No era que la casa de Naruto fuera gigante, pero tenía los suficientes cuartos y pasillos como para tardar en encontrar a alguien, sin enumerar el estacionamieno, la terraza y la piscina.

A pocos metros de donde dejo a Neji y Gaara visualizó a Suigetsu con un trio de chicas de apariencia vulgar, sus faldas parecían mas bien las bragas. El chico les estaba haciendo la pelota, contando chistes con excesiva mímica que demostraba sin esfuerzo el estado de borrachera en el que se encontraba.

_Y apenas son las once y media._- pensó el pelinegro. Se acercó al borracho y sus amigas.

Suigetsu – llamó al estar en frente.

Otra rima chicas – le decía a sus nuevas amigas- aquí va:

Aquí viene Sasukito

El amargadito

Que tiene años... que no moja el churrito.

A Sasuke le saltó una vena en la frente. Las chicas rieron tontamente pero se les paró la risa con la cara que puso Sasuke.

Repite eso – le retó.

Sasuke, Sasuke, es sólo una inocente bromilla – dijo Suigetsu tratándo de salvarse.

Tsk no estoy para tus idioteces, ¿has visto a Sakura?

¿Una pelirosa ella con ojos verdes y una minifalda? – preguntó Suigetsu como si no supiera quién era Sakura.

Si – respondió Sasuke.

No, no la he visto hoy – dijo entonces Suigetsu, las chicas se volvieron a reír- ¡Ouch Sasuke¡

Sasuke le había propinado una buena colleja. Cada vez mas molesto se marcho de ahí, definitivamente sus amigos eran unos inútiles.

Esta buenísima, y tiene ya rato nadando, vamos a ver si se quita el brasier.- escuchó Sasuke a un par de chicos hablando en la puerta que daba a la piscina.

Esa nena está para comérsela enterita, y las demás no se quedan atrás.- comentó el otro – creo que son de la 703 de ingeniería.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

¿De qué hablan? – les preguntó sin importarle que lo consideraran un cotilla.

Unas chicas de la 703 se quitaron la ropa y están nadando en la piscina en bragas y sosten – dijo el primer chico encantado. - ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

El pelinegro llegó a la piscina como un huracán.

Sasuke-kun entra a la piscina! El agua está rica!

No Karin, otro día – le respondió Sasuke mirándola desde arriba, aparentemente Karin, Kira, Kin y sus demás amiguitas habían decidido darse un chapuzón en la piscina. Aliviado de que Sakura no hubiece estado entre ellas reanudo una vez más su búsqueda. Su mirada captó algo que lo irritó bastante.

Un hombre completamente mojado cargaba sobre los hombros a una chica de cabello rosa que goteaba agua por todas partes y que no dejaba de dar patadas.

* * *

><p><em>Diez minutos antes...<em>

A la cuenta de tres! – gritó Karin.- A la una! A las dos! Y a laaas tres!

Todas las chicas, incluyendo Sakura se quitaron la ropa quedándose solo en ropa interior y corrieron a la piscina échandose de clavado dentro.

¡Uff está fría! – exclamó Sakura riéndo. Se sentía sumamente alegre, debía tomar mas seguido. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de ir a una fiesta de esas, pero la estaba disfrutando increíblemente. Se sentía bastante inhida, como jamás se había sentido antes y no podía parar de reír, estaba tan contenta.

¡Karin a que no puedes aguantar la respiración mas tiempo que yo! – desafió Soley.

¡Claro que puedo! – dijo esta- uno! Dos! Tres!

No se hundieron en el agua, se limitaron a taparse la nariz con los dedos y a cerrar la boca.

Kin se apoyó en los hombros de Sakura hundiéndola, luego Sakura salió buscando aire y comenzó a jugar con Kin también.

¡Que se quiten los brasiers! – gritó uno de los presentes.

¡Si! Fuera brasiers – las animó otro. Las chicas rieron con coquetería, Sakura se sentía un poco inhibida.

¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! – exclamaban los hombres. Karin vio a la demás y les picó un ojo excepto a Sakura.

Muy buen, muy bien, lo haremos, ¿verdad Haruno-san?

No estoy muy segura de que deba hacerlo – respondió Sakura dudosa.

Ah vamos, no seas mojigata, ya estamos en ropa interior.- le dijo Kin- quitárse el brasier no es nada del otro mundo.

Sakura parecia aún bastante duditativa. Las demás se vieron entre sí tratándo de no reírse, esa tonta se quitaría el sosten y ellas se partirían de la risa.

Cuando diga ya – declaró Karin poniéndose las manos en la espalda, como tomándo el broche de su braiser, todas la imitaron, incluso Sakura.- ¡Ya!

¿QUÉ HACES SAKURA? – Gritó una voz cabreada. Sakura se detuvo al instante y no se quitó el brasier, no notó que sus nuevas "amigas" tampoco lo habían hecho.

Era Itachi.

¡Hola Itachi-kun! ¡viniste! – vociferó Sakura bastante mareada. – solo vamos a nadar sin brasiers!

Comenzó a saltar en la piscina.

Sal de ahí ahora mismo – le ordenó el pelinegro mirándolo de una manera que le daban escalofríos, sí que era intimidante.

No quiero – se negó ella- me estoy divirtiendo.

Que salgas te digo – le reiteró él. De verdad estaba molesto. Ahí estaba, la linda niña pelirosa semidesnuda sirviendo de espectáculo para un puñado de pervertidos. Ella negó con la cabeza contenta.

Se oyó el sonido de una zambullida. Itachi había entrado en la piscina y en contra de su voluntad practicamente la arrastró fuera de la piscina.

Sakura protestaba y lanzaba golpes y arañazos, ella no quería salirse de ahí ni alejarse de sus _amigas_, jamás la había pasado también en toda su vida.

Una vez Itachi hubo logrado sacarla de la piscina la levantó, cargándola y montándosela sobre el hombro, de modo de que el torso de la pelirosa quedaba en su espalda, y sus piernas en frente de él. Pataleaba y chillaba para que la dejáse bajar.

Se encaminó a la casa. Y mientras disfrutó de vez en cuando de la vista de el espectacular trasero de Sakura.

¿Qué se supone que haces? – le llegó una voz colérica desde sus espalda. _Mi estúpido hermano menor._ Él siguió su camino como si nada.- Bájala.- ordenó iracundo.

Llevo esta chica adentro, no pienso bajarla – replicó Itachi.

¡Sasuke-kun, dile a Itachi-kun que me baje! – le rogó Sakura levantándo la cabeza.

Las has oído, ¡Bájala de una maldita vez! – le gritó Sasuke.

Itachi continuó caminando y entró a la casa, con Sasuke en su estela empujando y tropezando con todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. El Uchiha mayor subió las escaleras con Sasuke aún detrás y Sakura aún protestando.

Se detuvo derepente, provocando que Sasuke chocara contra él.

¿Cuál es tu cuarto? – Sasuke lo miró encrespado.

¡Esta no es mi casa imbécil, y ya te dije que la soltaras!

¡Sé que no es tu apartamento niño idiota, pero sé perfectamente que Kushina acondicionó un cuarto especialmente para ti, ¿Cuál jodidos es? – objetó Itachi de mal talante. Sasuke sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada señaló una puerta mas allá. Itachi fue directo a ella, giró la manilla y se adentro en el lugar.

Una vez adentró arrojó a Sakura en la cama con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Sasuke entró tras él, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz con el interruptor.

¿Qué cojones es lo que te pasa? – cuestionó Sasuke a su hermano. Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Itachi la detuvo por el brazo.

¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero seguir en la fiesta! – dijo tratando de arañar a Itachi otra vez, Sasuke la miró perplejo. La tomo por los hombros. Y la obligó a verlo.- Sasuke-kun tú si me vas a dejar salir, ¿verdad?

Alguien la ha drogado. – informó Itachi. Sasuke sabía que tenía razón, Sakura no se había comportado de esa manera en ningún momento. Se dio cuenta de lo agresiva y bipolar que estaba, golpeándo a Itachi primero, rogándole a él después, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Lo sé – se limitó a responder Sasuke, la furia crecía en su interiro, quien hubiera sido lo pagaría muy caro.

Sasuke-kun, ¿me dejarás salir? – le dijo ella meloza.

No – le contesto un poco atormentado. – Sakura ¿Alguien te dio algo extraño? ¿un polvillo?

No Sasuke-kun, y si no me dejas salir ahora mismo me molestaré mucho contigo – le dijo ella empezando a enfadarse de verdad, moviéndose como ánguila para liberarse del agarre de Sasuke.

Quédate quieta, no hagas eso – le decía Sasuke luchando con ella.

¡Basta! – gritó Itachi bastante imponente e intimidante, Sakura lo miró con temor.- quédate quieta de una vez por todas – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura le hizo caso y dejo de luchar. Sasuke se sintió como un idiota al que no se le hacía caso.

_O tal vez no seas tú, tal vez es que ella solo le haría caso a él_ – se dijó mirando a Itachi indignado y cabreado.

¿Por qué viniste? – preguntó a su hermano mayor.

¿No es obvio? – dijo mirándo a Sakura con seriedad.- Naruto me invitó.

_Ese usuratonkachi no podrá invitar a más nadie a ningún lado después de hoy, excepto claro a su funeral- _pensó Sasuke.

Hmp, ya no tienes por qué estar aquí – le dijo lánzadole una clara indirecta. Itachi lo miró inexpresivo, sí que tenia porque estar allí. Pero por ahora tenía algo de que ocuparse.

Me iré, Sasori debe estar buscándome – le indicó – me encargaré de averiguar quién la drogó.

No es necesario, eso lo haré yo – lo cortó Sasuke.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ...ototo, – dijo sin imutarse, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.- cuídala, vendré después de resolver ese problema.

No tienes que decirme que hacer, ...aniki – lo volvió a cortar Sasuke mencionando el adjetivo con desprecio, Itachi le echó un último vistazo a Sakura que parecía adormilada ahora y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta trás de sí.

Sasuke observó a la pelirosa, sentada en la cama con aire aletargado. Seguía semidesnuda, con solo las bragas y el sosten. Sonrosado y controlándo sus pensamientos se sentó a su lado.

¿Quieres dormir? – le preguntó.

Si quiero - respondió, pero en vez de acostarse en la cama apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.- quiero dormir contigo Sasuke-kun. - mencionó con suavidad.- pero antes quiero hacer otra cosa, algo mas..

¿Algo como qué? – preguntó el pelinegro sin mirarla.

Como esto – dijo ella y antes de que él supiera lo que ella iba a hacer, la chica se sentó sobre él y lo abrazó, pegándo sus labios a los de él y provocanco que cayera sobre la cama.

Sabiendo que estaba mal aprovecharse de ella en ese estado Sasuke la tomó por la cintura e intento reicorporarse, aunque sin desbaratar el beso, al fin y al cabo podía disfrutar aunque fuera un poquitito. Pero Sakura malinterpretó la acción de Sasuke y se acomdó mejor sobre él, besándolo de manera mas intensa.

Sasuke entro en un dilema moral. Por una parte sabía que no debía permitir que esa situación pasara a mayores, pero por otra...

Sakura se despegó un poco de él para susurrar un...

Oh Me gusta esto Sasuke-kun – y fue cuando Sasuke perdió la cordura. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con suvidad por el arco de la misma. La piel de ella era tan sedosa y olía tan bien.

Sakura suspiró y el cayó en un hueco del que no quería salir. Despacio bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de la chica y a las apretó contra sí, rozando su entrepierna. Ella soltó un gemidito que demostraba placer.

Sasuke-kun – gimió ella entre un beso.

¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó él entre esperanzado y desmoralizado. Si ella le decía que parara lo haría, pero si le decía lo contrario realmente le iba a ser muy difícil detenerse por sí mismo – dime que pare... pídeme que pare...

Aahh... – Sakura nunca había tenido tantas sensaciones extrañas y placenteras dentro de ella, ese roce la estaba volviendo loca.- no pares Sasuke-kun.

Y estaba perdido. Volvió a apretarla contra si, aflojó el agarré y repitó una y otra vez, haciendolo con mas fuerza cada vez, se sentía duro y dolorido, deseaba tanto entrar en ella. Rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar sobre ella.

Dejó de besar sus labios y recorrió su cuello con una camino de besos y lamidas. Ella tenía su mano sobre el cabello de él y la otra en su espalda. Poco a poco él fue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus senos aprisionados por ese brasier. ¿Ella dejaría que él hiciera lo que deseaba?.

Con cuidado y cautela desabrochó el sosten liberando sus hermosos senos. Los contemplo breves segundos fijándose en la piel cremosa y los pezones rosados. Sin resistirse mas lamio uno de los pezones con suavidad.

Sakura gimió mas fuerte esta vez, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke. Él la acariciaba con las manos mientras seguía succionando y lamiendo, disfrutando de ella, su excitación demandaba acciones mas drásticas y placenteras..

¡Teme! – se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de golpes en la misma- Abre, ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?

Sasuke maldijo audiblemente, intentó levantarse pero Sakura lo tomo por los hombros. Nunca había sentido tanto odio y alivio a la vez. Naruto era la persona perfecta para hacerlo entrar en razón, no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para sus acciones, sin embargo, no le habría molestado llegar a mas, aunque su conciencia no lo dejara en paz en mucho tiempo.

Quédate así conmigo Sasuke, no abras – le rogó ella. Él la miró a los ojos, deseando lo mismo que ella y más, sin embargo recordó la situación en la que estaba, y por una vez mas en la semana se sintió como una basura. Con pesar le volvió a poner el brasier.

¿Teme me oyes? - mas golpes en la puerta. Sasuke gritó un _"sí" _y cubrió a Sakura con la sábana de la cama.

Sasuke-kun – le susurró ella con los ojos llenos de suplica – ven aquí conmigo.

Él no le respondió. Lentamente y de espaldas para no perderla de vista caminó hasta la puerta y quitó el seguro. Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Naruto que venía acompañado de Hinata.

Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hinata angustiada una vez adentro. Fue directo a la cama donde ella estaba.

Hinata, estas muy bonita – le dijo la pelirosa repentinamente contenta.

Vamos a vestirte Sakura-chan – le informó Hinata mostrándole su ropa.- ¡salgan!

Sasuke y Naruto fueron corridos de la habitación.

¿Quién le hizo eso a Sakura? – preguntó Naruto completamente serio cuando hubieron salido y cerrado la puerta.

No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Sai-kun, no deberíamos – le dijo Ino a Sai, él la tenía acorralada contra la pared de el cuarto de Naruto.<p>

¿Por qué no? – le preguntó este seductor, le lamió el cuello lentamente, ella apretó las manos y cerró la boca para no jadear.- ¿No te gusta? – siguió lamiendo- ¿No quieres?

Sai la pegó completamente a la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura y besándola de lleno en la boca.

Ella lo atrajo más hacia sí, si es que eso era posible. A él le encantaba esa rubia, practicamente desde que la había visto por primera vez hacía un par de meses. Había ido a la tienda principal de las floristerias Yamanaka, a comprar un ramo a su madre, Ino y su madre habían estado allí. Le pareció sumamente guapa y un poco ruidosa, pero linda.

Para su sorpresa y gozo, Ino estaba matriculada en la misma universidad que él, y no sólo eso, también en la misma facultad. Fue cuestión de amarañar un poco las cosas para que tocaran en el mismo aula, sólo siguió las mañas del mismo Sasuke.

Sa-sa-sai-kun – suspiró Ino. Él comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con las manos, subiendo y bajando por la cintura y los pechos, dándo besitos en el cuello y arrebatándole besos apasionados de los labios. El celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

Ignóralo – le pidió él cuando al chica se tenso.- disfruta.

Pu-puede ser im...im... – Sai estaba besando su escote.- por... tan... te..

Con bastante esfuerzo, físico y mental, Ino se separó de Sai y revisó su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Hinata, la peliazul le preguntaba donde estaba y también le decía que algo le había sucedido a Sakura.

¿Qué? – exclamó Ino y tecleó una rápida respuesta. Hinata le envió otro texto.- ¿Dónde queda la habitación de Sasuke?- preguntó entonces a Sai.

¿Para qué quieres saber? – le preguntó él algo molesto porque la chica prácticamente lo ignoraba.

Alguien le ha dado drogas a Sakura y la tienen en el cuarto de Sasuke – Sai se sorprendio por esto, se dirigió hasta la puerta.- Vamos.

Ino lo siguió, era a sólo un pasillo de dónde habían estado ellos. Afuera del cuarto estaban Sasuke y Naruto hablándo con seriedad.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Ino forzando su voz para poder oirse sobre la música que aún abundaba en la casa.- ¿Cómo que drogaron a Sakura?

No sabemos Ino, Itachi bajo a ver si alguien sabía algo – informó Naruto.- ella está allí dentro con Hinata-chan, está tratando de hacerla dormir un rato.

¿Dormir? Lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarla al hospital – dijo Ino exaltada.- necesita un lavado estomacal en seguida.

No hay necesidad de eso – contradijo Sasuke- si la llevamos al hospital tendremos muchos problemas, harán preguntas, tal vez hasta llamen a la policía, y se la llevamos a una clínica privada no tendremos problemas hasta que algún periódico o revista rosa publique un titular que reze "Alcohol y drogas en la residencia Uzumaki". Su organismo se encargará de eliminar la droga de su cuerpo, no es permanente.

¿Te importa mas eso que la salud de Sakura? – le gritó Ino.

Yamanaka-san – dijo Itachi que se reunía con ellos – Sakura tendría problemas también, sus padres se enterarían, y los padres no suelen creer cuando se les dice "me pusieron drogas en la bebida".

Ino iba a replicar pero Sai le susurró algo al oído.

Esta bien, ¿puedo pasar?

Si, pero ten cuidado, pasa de alegre a molesta en un segundo – advirtió Naruto.

Ino entró en la habitación.

¿Qué averiguaste? – le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

¿El nombre Kira te suena? – Cuestionó Itachi. Naruto, Sasuke y Sai hicieron el mismo gesto.

Esa pequeña zorra – dijo Naruto molesto.- Pensé que dejarían a Sakura-chan en paz.

Fue una mala idea invitarlas – Opinó Sai – yo se los dije, pero no me hicieron caso.

Habría sido de muy mal gusto no invitarlas, ¿qué dirían de nosotros sino invitamos a las chicas de nuestra propia sección? – espectó Naruto.

Les salió peor invitarlas que no hacerlo – expusó Itachi.

Al parecer a Karin y su grupo no le quedaron claras las cosas – dijo Sasuke furioso y dirigiéndose a la escalera mas cercana.

¿Qué vas a hacer ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto siguiéndolo.

Es en vano, ototo – garantizó Itachi – cuando empece a preguntar con quienes había estado Sakura en la noche ellas practicamente salieron pitando.

Sasuke se detuvo en la punta de las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y desanduvo sus pasos. La ira lo embargaba, esa zorra y su séquito se las pagarían, él se los había advertido.

Yo bajaré, la fiesta acaba de terminar. –sentenció Naruto, Sai caminó con él.

* * *

><p>Tenten estaba muy molesta con ese estúpido de cabello largo. No le había dado ni un solo piropo a su amiga a pesar de los esfuerzos que había echo esta para estar radiante esa noche, ni siquiera Gaara la había adulado. Había estado enfurruñada mirándolos mal practicamente desde que habían llegado, pero ahora no sabía que hacer.<p>

Matsuri y Gaara se habían ido hacia bastante rato, y bailaban lejos de ellos. Al parecer Gaara era una buena pareja de baile y de conversación porque su amiga no hacia mas que reírse con él, tontamente.

Bufó, Matsuri no era precisamente la persona mas sensata del mundo. Pero le parecía el colmo llorar desconsolada por el Hyuga un día y al siguiente estar tonteando con Gaara. Soltó otro bufido.

Tenten-san – la llamó entonces Neji con seriedad - ¿Te he hecho algo?

¿Ah? – No se esperaba esa pregunta.

¿Me odias? ¿Soy detestable? ¿te caigo tan mal? – formuló él con una extraña expresión.

Pués por supuesto que sí – le dijo ella – si no recuerdas fuiste tú quién trato mal a mi mejor amiga.

Neji la miró, parecia meditar su respuesta.

Eso lo sé, y pedí disculpas por ello – le recordó.- sin embargo, no parece que haya sido suficiente.

¡Pués por supuesto que no fue suficiente!

Dime entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para que dejes de odiarme? – parecía ir muy en serio.

¿Qué? – _Y a este ¿qué le pasa?._

Dije ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de odiarme? – Neji la miraba a los ojos.- si me odias porque lastime a tu amiga y a pesar de que me disculpé,me sigues odiando, debe faltar algo, dime ¿qué debo hacer entonces?

Ah... bueno... etto.. tú.. deberías recompensarla.- sentenció Tenten no muy segura de sus palabras.

¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar Neji sin rechistar. Tenten estaba sorprendida realmente.

¿Cómo? Pués.. pués... – miró en dirección a su amiga.- pués debes ser su novio, por supuesto.

Neji la miró incrédulo y esta vez fue él quién bufó.

Ni hablar.

¡Tú fuiste quien preguntaste! ¿Para que me preguntas sí no vas a hacer lo que te digo? – le discutió ella.

Nadie me obligará nunca a estar con alguien que no quiero, lo siento.- le dijo él- yo no estaría con tu amiga ni porque me regalasen un pais completo.

Eres un total insensible – escupió ella con algo de desprecio. ¿Quién se creía él para rechazar de nuevo a su amiga?-

Y tú al parecer no tienes vida propia, vives para los demás. –le replicó él, con amargura.- no eres como creía.

Y sin más le dio la espalda y desapareció entre las parejas que bailaban juntas una lenta canción de amor.

¡Arg! ¡Es un idiota! – exclamó Tenten. Nadie pudo oírla. Él era un idiota de primera, ella lo sabía... pero... tal vez tenía algo de razón, si él no quería a Matsuri, nadie debía obligar... Nah, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Neji Hyuga era simplemente un idiota, no había nada mas cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Algo largo sin duda... quería poner mucho lemon, pero después pensé que era demasiado pronto! En el próximo capitulo Sasuke-kun la va a pasar algo mal... xD los celos con cosa seria.<strong>

**Karin y su grupito está haciendo de las suyas, y seguirán haciendo. La chica está un poco loca ^^**

**Bueno se fijaron que también incluí a Sasori, me parece que voy a jugar bastante con él e Itachi (no, no como pareja), lo decidí de repente, igual que había una pareja decidida, pero la he cambiado. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por avirsame que tenía los reviews anónimos desactivados **Paiway Underberg.

**GRACIAS MIL VECES POR SUS REVIEWS. Me encantan sus comentarios y sugerencias... jeje hasta la proxima. x**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto desalojó a todos de la fiesta. Los invitados malhumorados por ser echados se fueron protestando, pero aún así, continuaron la fiesta en otra parte. Neji extrañado se acercó a Naruto y Sai, y fue cuando se le informó el incidente con Sakura.

Por cierto, ¿Tenten no estaba contigo? – le preguntó Sai.

No, no la he visto.- mintió Neji, con el ceño fruncido. Sai y Naruto se miraron.

Al subir las escaleras encontraron a Sasuke e Itachi sumergidos en una acalorada discusión, ambos querían dormir con Sakura en la habitación alegando que eran cada uno el mejor para cuidar de ella. A la final se decidió que Hinata dormiría con Sakura, para malestar de los Uchihas, pero que sí pasaba algo con Sakura, ella no dudaría en pedir su ayuda.

Sai se dispuso a llevar a Ino a su casa, auque la chica quería quedarse con Sakura reconoció que tal vez sus padres se enfadarían, porque aunque no se enterasen a qué hora ella había llegado, podía contar con que la nana, una vieja chismosa, les informaría si no llegaba a dormir.

Suigetsu también resolvio irse, para él lo mejor era descansar en su propia cama y vomitar en su propio baño cuando la resaca llegara, tardía pero segura. Kiba se fue con él. Neji también se retiro, tenía un aspecto un tanto preocupado, que todos dieron por echo de que era por Sakura.

Sasori no tardó en irse también.

**SASUSAKU**

Cuando despertó, se sintió terriblemente desorientada, al abrir los ojos se alarmó. No estaba en su habitación.

Sentandose de golpe tuvo que aguantar un mareo, y le dio un rápido vistazo a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor... flashes aparecieron en su mente, ella había estado actuando raro. Se había lanzado a una piscina, eso lo recordaba.

Sintió alguien removerse a su lado. Hinata dormitaba tranquilamente arropada con unas suaves sábanas, al igual que ella. Se sorprendió al notar que llevaba puesta una gran camisa blanca. Olía delicioso y familiar, entonces se preguntó de quién sería.

Estuvo un rato mirándo alrededor, analizando. En la mesilla de noche había un reloj que marcaba las 11 am.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente y reveló la figura de un chico muy guapo.

Sasuke-kun – susurró Sakura. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente, ella... acostada en esa misma cama con él, besándose, practicamente desnuda, deseándolo. El tono escarlata que adquirió su rostro provocó que Sasuke riera.

¿Estás mucho mejor? – le preguntó con una sexy sonrisa.

S-si.- tartamudeó en respuesta.

Hinata se removió inquieta y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Pero si ya estás conciente – exclamó contenta- nos diste un buen susto, Sakura-san.

Lo-lo siento. – Se disculpó apenada.

Estúpido hermano. – dijo Itachi entrando en la habitación.- podías haber avisado que Sakura ya estaba despierta.

Sasuke gruño.

Se acaba de levantar, y no veo porque tenía que avisarte.- respondió toscamente.

¿Estás bien Sakurita? – le preguntó Itachi a la pelirosa, ignorando a Sasuke.

Si, disculpen las molestias ocasionadas. – dijo, volviéndose a excusar.

No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez cuida lo que bebes, y por supuesto, fijate en quienes son las personas que te ofrecen las bebidas. –le respondió Itachi.

¿No deberías irte a ver a tu novia o algo? – preguntó Sasuke.

No tengo novia, hermanito. – respondió con picardía.- aún... – finalizó, mirando a Sakura, que se puso aún mas roja.

Tsk, idiota. – murmuró Sasuke.

Me-me gustaría cambiarme, no es por correrlos chicos... pero... – comenzó a explicar la pelirosa.

Si, entendemos – dijo Itachi. Hinata se levantó sonriente y salió de la habitación. Itachi fue tras ella, pero Sasuke no se movió.

¿Sasuke-kun?

Eres una molestia – Sentenció Sasuke, la mirada de Sakura expreso sorpresa «_¿Una molestia?» _pensó comenzando a entristecerse. Sasuke se acercó hasta la cama, y le tomo el rostro con delicadeza.- Nunca mas vuelvas a asustarme así. ¿Entendido?

Y acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

S-si – Tartamudeó de nuevo. Sasuke le regaló otra sexy sonrisa.

¡Hermano estúpido, sino sales de ese cuarto yo mismo iré y te sacaré a patadas! – se oyó desde el pasillo. Sasuke rodó los ojos, y Sakura dejó escapar una sonrisita. Sasuke abandonó la habitación también.

Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura rió para sus adentros. Sasuke era un chico realmente guapo y encantador. Buscó su ropa y se vistió tomándose su tiempo. Al cabo de algunos minutos Sakura se sintió lista para abandonar aquel cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Sasuke estaba allí, de pie esperándola.

Bajemos – le dijo tendiéndole una mano. Ella lo miró con ternura, y aceptó su mano, juntos bajaron al primer piso, donde Naruto, Itachi y Hinata los esperaban en la cocina.

Después de _desalmorzar_, como lo llamó Naruto "_Ttebayo, no hemos desayunado, y estamos almorzando, unimos el desayuno al almuerzo así que desalmorzaremos!"_, Sasuke le anunció a Sakura que la llevaría a su casa.

Yo acompañaré a Hinata hasta su auto – dijo Naruto. Sakura se despidió de ambos, y les agradeció haber cuidado de ella.

Adiós, Sakurita – Se despidió Itachi de ella en el vestíbulo- espero que nos reencontremos pronto. –afirmó, le tomó una mano para bersársela, pero cuando iba a hacerlo una extraña fuerza llamada "_Sasuke jaló a Sakura"_ no se lo permitió. La llevó hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Después de ayudarla a sentarse y ponerle el mismo el cinturon de seguridad, entró al puesto del conductor.

Si te sientes mal avísame en seguida – le pidió cuando encendió el motor y aceleró. Sasuke manejo bastante mas lento de lo que estaba acostumbrado, su mente estaba enfocada en dos cosas, la carretera y Sakura. Cada dos por tres le echaba una mirada para verificar que la chica estuviera bien.

Sasuke-kun, me siento bien, de verdad – aseguró la pelirosa.

Hmp – fue la respuesta que recibió. Estaban en un semáforo en rojo. Y él decidió mirarla fijamente. Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Pa-pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

Hmp – volvió a responder, el semáforo cambió a verde.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

¿Eh?

Te pregunté que si tenías algo que hacer hoy. – repitió Sasuke con lentitud. Posó su mirada una vez mas en la carretera y aceleró.

Bu-bueno n-no tengo nada planeado.- dijo ella. Sasuke sonrió.

Perfecto – dijo y tomó una ruta que no era la de la casa de Sakura.

Err... ¿Sasuke-kun? Por aquí no es. – le informó ella con timidez.

Lo sé – se limitó a responder.

¿Ah? Y ¿Adónde me llevas entonces?

A mi apartamento – respondió con simpleza.

¡¿Ah? - exclamó Sakura alarmada.- ¿por qué?

Porqué vas a estar sola en tu casa. Es mejor que estés conmigo, si algo sucede podré llevarte a un hospital, ya que la droga debe haber salido ya de tu organismo – alegó Sasuke decidido. No la dejó replicar, y sin perdir su permiso, o importale siquiera, la llevó a su apartamento.

**SASUSAKU**

Neji estaba molesto con ella, y estaba segura de que eso no le importaba, pero por alguna razón desconocida, no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Tenten creía haber hecho lo correcto al asegurarle a Neji que él debía ser novio de Matsuri, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?.

¿Era ella una egoísta?

No, Neji le había dicho que ella vivía para los demás. Aún así, opinaba que eso no era cierto, ella vivía para sí misma, pero no por eso debía arrasar con los demás, le gustaba ayudar.

Eso no la hacía mala persona. La hacía buena persona. ¿Cierto?.

Encendió su computador, una vez cargado el sistema operativo se conectó a internet, desde su mensenger. Matsuri estaba conectada y tenía soprendentes noticias.

¡Tenten, he estado esperando toda la mañana a que te conectes!

Oye, no tengo la culpa de que a algunas personas nos guste dormir un poco más que a las demás.

Esta bien, esta bien. ¿A qué no adivinas?

¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó?

¡Garra-kun me besó anoche!

Tenten no pudo identificar al principio lo que sintió al leer esa frase. Si ella afirmará que se había puesto contenta mentiría, si afirmaba que estaba confundida, mentiría también. Entonces lo supo, estaba molesta, muy molesta.

**SASUSAKU**

Sasuke y Sakura no tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio donde vivía el pelinegro. Sólo esperaba que Itachi se entretuviera con Naruto en la mansión, y de eso se encargó cuando le escribió un mensaje de texto a el rubio pidiéndole ayuda.

Con timidez Sakura entró en el apartamento que el chico compartía de vez en cuando con su hermano mayor, cuando éste venía de visita, como era el caso.

Para su deleite se trataba de un lugar bastante bonito y pulcro, casi todo era blanco, negro o rojo. Con cuadros hermosos y muebles modernos. Sasuke le indicó que se sentara en uno de los muebles mientras él iba a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Al regresar Sakura percibió en él una extraña sonrisita que la puso mas nerviosa.

Le tendió un vaso con agua, y ella bebió de él copiosamente hasta dejarlo vacio. Lo abandonó en la mesita que estaba a su lado.

Supongo que quieres tomar un baño, ¿no? – le preguntó de pronto, agarrándola fuera de base. La pobre pelirosa comenzó a sudar frio y a tartamudear. Sasuke soltó una melodiosa risa.- Eres una pervertida, por supuesto que no nos bañaremos juntos, pequeña tonta.

Yo... yo no pensé eso – dijo ella defendiendose.

Hmp – la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Es-espera...

Entra – le dijo señalando una puerta en el cuerta, le lanzó una toalla y una camisa lo suficientemente grande para taparla. Entonces se sentó sobre su cama y encendió la televisión.- estaré esperandote aquí. Tómate tu tiempo.

Sakura creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, olía espléndidamente. Se desvitió con un poco de torpeza, el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera al otro lado de la puerta la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Cuando ingresó a la ducha se sentía ya mas tranquila, y dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Se duchó con cuidado y lentitud. A la hora de salir se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa de nuevo. Dobló cuidadosamente la ropa que había dejado regada y solo se puso la ropa interior, con la camisa de Sasuke encima. Cepilló su cabello con los dedos y después de respirar lentamente varias veces tuvo el valor de salir del baño.

Sasuke estaba aún allí en su cama, sólo que ahora estaba acostado. La miró cuando salió del baño.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, te tardaste mucho – le reprochó. Apartando la mirada tomó él otra toalla y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No tardó mucho en oír el sonido de agua cayéndo.

Al principio la pelirosa no supo que hacer, sin embargo, después de unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que se vería como una tonta si Sasuke saliera del baño y la encontraba allí parada. Con timidez se sentó en el bordillo de la cama y miró la televisión. Se tomó la libertad de cambiar los canales hasta encontrar algo de su agrado.

Sasuke había decidio tomar una larga ducha fría. Se preguntó si Sakura era realmente inconciente de su aspecto, con esa camisa y el cabello húmedo. Tuvo que practicamente huir al baño para no hacerle nada indecente ahí mismo, ahora que lo pensaba, parecía mala idea haberla llevado al apartamento.

Se vistió con un simple pantalon de dormir, sin camiseta. Salió del baño justo para oir a Sakura riéndo.

¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco! – Seguidamente escuchó la risa de Sakura.

Oh, ahí estás Perry – Oyó del televisor. Sakura estaba sentada practicamente encogida en un pequeño tramo de cama, abrazando sus rodillas y riendo a carcajadas. Parecía una pequeña niña, una pequeña y muy preciosa niña.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Se acercó a ella quién lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa y las mejillas rojas. Tomó el mando del televisor y lo apagó.

¡Hey! Estaba viendo eso – protestó Sakura.- iba a comenzar el capitulo de Peter el Panda! – dijo en un puchero tratando de disimular la impresión de tener a Sasuke sin camisa frente a ella. El pelinegro la levanto con una mano por la cintura, y la acomodó mejor en la cama.

¿Qué ha-haces? – le preguntó ella. Sasuke se acomodó a su lado y tendió una colcha sobre ellos. Estaban calentitos debajo de la colcha.

¿No es evidente? No he dormido nada, - le explicó fingiendo mucho mas cansancio del que realmente sentía.- una chica que conozco fue drogada y a causa de esto no dormí, ahora tengo mucho sueño. – continuó, se recostó y le pasó una mano por la cintura a Sakura, atrayéndola hacía sí.- dormiremos.

Sakura asintió desorientada. Iba a dormir con Sasuke. El chico cerró los ojos. Ella lo imitó.

Inquieta abrió los ojos después de un rato, no podía hacerlo, no podía dormir tan tranquila siendo abrazada por él, y para su vergüenza, Sasuke no tenía los ojos cerrados, sino todo lo contrario, los tenía abiertos y fijos en ella.

¿Pa-pasa algo? – murmuró.

Si – respondió el chico con voz seductora.

Oh... ¿Si?

Por supuesto.

Y ¿Cuál es-es el proble-blema? – preguntó ella, Sasuke se acercó mas, si eso era.

Tú eres el problema – le susurró con la cara prácticamenete pegada a la de ella.

En un principio él había planeado sólo dormir con ella, y no, no se refería al sexo, pero ahora tan cerca, solos en su apartamento, esto le era realmente díficil, imposible.

Cuando él había abierto los ojos la había mirado a ella, con sus ojos jades ocultos detrás de los párpados. Su respiración no era relajada, por lo que él sabía que aún no dormia. Su cabello estaba aún húmedo y se pegaba a su cuello.

Sería un idiota si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, y un desgraciado si lo hacía.

**SASUSAKU**

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza! Se había dañado mi modem! =(**

**Gracias por leer mi historia.  
>=)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que les guste... xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Folloamigos Cap 9<strong>

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, ella no podía moverse, y tampoco era que quisiera.

Sakura – la nombró él con voz suave.- ¿Confías en mí?.

¿Qué si confiaba en él? La pregunta casi la ofendía, sino confiara en él ¿Cómo estaría ella en un apartamento sola, en su cuarto, en su cama, con nada mas que una camisa encima...a su lado?. Asintió con seguridad.

A mi... me gustaría... intentar algo.- le dijo con suavidad.- sino te gusta... dímelo y en seguida me detendré.

Sakura tragó grueso. ¿Qué quería intentar él?. La curiosidad la mataba, sin embargo, sentía un poco de miedo y vergüenza. Pero la curiosidad era mas grande.

Lo haré.- le dijo ella, dándole su aprobación.

Él se movió, quedándo sobre ella. Separó las piernas de ella con las suyas y acomodó su peso de forma en que no la aplastará ni maltratara.

¿Estas bien así? – le preguntó él.

S-s-s-si...- respondió tartamudeante.

Sin dejarle decir nada mas, tomó sus labios con los suyos, con una delicadeza y una suavidad abrumadoras. Succionó un poco el labio inferior de ella, y la hizo suspirar.

Ella cerró sus ojos, escondiéndolos. Pero él no. Él quería verla... sus expresiones, quería oír sus suspiros y quería sentirla completamente.

Volvió a tomar sus labios con los suyos, separándolos con su lengua y entrando en su boca con ella. Chupando su lengua con tortuosa delicia. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, los labios de ambos se movían mas rápido y con rudeza.

La respiración de Sasuke se estaba acelerando, y ella no podía pensar con claridad. Él le sujeto el rostro y comenzó a mover el suyo de un lado a otro, con la intención de penetrar mas en su boca.

Presionó con su cadera la de ella, recordándole a Sakura aquella sesión en el aula de clases. Comenzó a sentir lo mismo, o incluso mas.

Él volvió a presionar, y deslizó una de sus manos por su cuello. Lo hacía con un poco de desesperación. Hacía tanto que quería hacer eso, pero debía controlarse, no quería asustarla. Comenzó a deslizar su mano mas abajo, atento en cualquier cambio en Sakura que le indicara que debía detenerse, pero ella no hizo nada.

Acarició un seno por encima de la camisa. Su pezón estaba duro. Eso lo excito mas... ella estaba disfrutandolo.

Bajo su mano y levantándose él un poco, le subió la camisa dejándo sus senos libres para él. Ella hizo un ruidito extraño, como el de un ratón asustado.

¿Me detengo? – preguntó él en seguida mirándo su rostro, pero ella estaba mas roja que nunca.

N...no.- siseó ella con los ojos apretados. Él ronroneo bajito y continuó.

Besó uno de los senos hasta llegar al pezón, que se introdujo en la boca y succionó. Ella se removió inquieta debajo de él, alzando un poco las caderas y siseando de nuevo. Él no perdió tiempo y presionó de nuevo con su cadera, mas fuerte que antes, una y otra vez con lentitud.

Ella podía sentirlo duro y caliente, con la camisa fuera de su camino, podía hacerlo con mas intensidad. Lo apretó contra ella, él ronroneo una vez más, le gustaba mucho eso, le gustaba como él la tocaba y no quería que parara.

Sakura – la llamó otra vez con una sensualidad en su voz que ella no había sentido nunca pero que la hacía sentirse caliente entre las piernas.- voy a bajar y te voy a besar, deténme sino te gusta, por que me temo que después de eso no podré parar.

Ella estaba abochornada, pero no podía detenerlo, simplemente no quería, sin decir mas él bajó, recorriendo su cuerpo entre besos y lamidas. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos separó mas sus piernas y lamió entre ellas.

Ahhh... – gimió ella.

¿Me detengo? – preguntó él separándose sólo un segundo para decirlo y volviéndo a lamer sobre sus bragas. Ella estaba caliente y mojoda.

N-no – tartamudeo ella. Sus manos apretaban las sábanas a su alrededor.

Esa fue la luz verde que esperaba. Con cuidado le quitó la braga y lamió directamente. Ella se arqueó esta vez completamente soltando un gemido que le sonó como lo mas sensual de este mundo y no se contuvo, lamio y chupo, introdujo su lengua en ella, mientras que ella se removia sin control.

Su propio cuerpo estaba caliente y pedía mas. La necesitaba, la deseaba. Comenzó a tocarla con los dedos sin dejar de saborearla con la lengua. Comenzó introducir un dedo, poco a poco, sin llegar a meterlo completo. No quería desvirgarla con su dedo, eso lo haría él después.

Los gemidos de ella se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, trataba de reternerlos pero no podía. Lo que hacia Sasuke era lo mas placentero que había sentido alguna vez. No podía creer que existiera tal cosa.

Sasuke tomó las manos de ellas y se las puso a los lados de su cara.

Llévame a donde quieres sentirme, Sakura.- le susurró con sensualidad. Ella tenía los ojos apretados.

Sa..Sasuke...kun... yo...yo... – Balbuceo con las mejillas aún encendidas.

Sabes lo que quieres .- continuó diciendo Sasuke.- y yo también lo sé.

Volvió a acariciarla entre las piernas con los dedos, con suavidad, llenándose de su humedad. Su pantalón ya no podría contenerlo por mas tiempo, dejo de tocarla, subiendo de nuevo, besándola mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones. Se quedó en boxers y se subió a ella, pegándo su erección contra su entrepierna. Caliente y duro.

Ella gimió, él la miró con morbosidad. No podía evitarlo. Era toda una experiencia tenerla debajo de él, tan indefensa, experimentando y dejándose llevar por él. Esta sería la primera vez que le haría el amor, pero no la última.

Se deshizo por fin de su boxer liberándo su erección. Tomó la mano de Sakura y le hizo agarrar su pene.

Sasu... - comenzó a decir ella.

Shhh... tranquila... yo te guiaré... – le dijo con los ojos semi cerrados por placer. Ella tomó con desconfianza el miembro de Sasuke mientras este hacia que ella moviera su mano de arriba a abajo, otorgándole placer.- lo haces excelente...

Sakura no cabia en sí de excitación, por su mente trastornada rondaba una idea que no la dejaba tranquila.

Sa...su...ke.. yo... lo quiero...dentro de mí... – gimió ella. Sasuke soltó un suspiro de sastifacción. Sakura misma le estaba pidiendo que le penetrara. Él la miro fijamente a los ojos y supo que ella estaba segura, lo quería a él.

Con agilidad tomó un condón de su mesilla y se lo colocó en el miembro.

Se posicionó sobre ella. Sin dejarla de mirar le separó las piernas estando cómodos ambos. Puso la puntita en la entrada de ella.

Nada más sentir el calor de ambos, ella soltó un sonidito de placer mientras el gruñia. Empujó poco a poco. Ella se sostuvo de el brazo de Sasuke que estaba a su lado y de su espalda. Ella también lo miraba a lo ojos. Sentía que debía hacerlo.

Ella apretaba sus manos alrededor de Sasuke conforme este se iba adentrando lentamente en ella. Él quería hacerlo de golpe, necesitaba sentirla... pero no podía ser despiadado. Era su primera vez y él sería amable y cariñoso. Tampoco era para él difícil serlo con ella. Sin embargo, llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola que su auto control estaba cediendo. Entro por completo con un gemido de ambos.

¿Estás bien? .- hizo la tan acostumbrada y clicheada pregunta. No quería lastimarla. Ella estaba sumamente apretadita y caliente, tan humeda que lo mareaba.

Oh... si... lo estoy... – mumuró ella. Dolía pero sólo un poco, lo que sentía teniendo a Sasuke dentro de ella iba mas allá de cualquier simple dolorcito. Esto era placer en su mas pura manifestación.

Me moveré poco a poco, e iré aumentando de ritmo. ¿Esta bién? .- preguntó él. Ella asintió.

Con movimientos suaves él saco poco a poco su miembro, sin retirarlo por completo. Luego volvió a introducir lentamente, observando como Sakura apretaba sus manos con mas fuerza. Repitió los movimientos una y otra vez y otra y otra. La velocidad aumentaba a medida que Sakura gemía cada vez mas alto y el apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño.

Hermosa, sexy... sensual, preciosa... eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke, saliendo y entrado de ella, cada vez con mas fuerza, cada vez con mayor placer.

Oh... di...di..dios mio... oh... ¡Ahh! ¡Sa-suke-kun! – gimió Sakura con los ojos aún fijos en él. Él la beso para acallarla, pero mas por la extraña sensación que lo recorrió cuando ella gimió su nombre.- Ah... ah... dios...

Las estocadas se volvieron rápidas y fuertes, podía oír a sus cuerpos chocando. El sudor manaba de ambos. Ella cerró los ojos y alzo su rostro para volver a besarlo. Las gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Sasuke.

Ella seguía gimiendo. Y para sorpresa de Sasuke, se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo roncamente... no podía aguantarlo. Podía haber hecho que todo durara mas, pero no podía.

Con un gritito de ella y un gemido ronco de su parte, Sasuke se corrió, mientras ella llegaba al climax.

¡Oh maldición! – murmuró él, con placer. Pegó su frente a la de ella. Mientras la respiración de ella se normalizaba, sin embargó lo apretaba contra sí. No quería que Sasuke se levantara.

Sasuke-kun... eso fue... eso fue... demasiado... yo jamás... yo jamás... - trataba de explicar ella con la voz entrecortada.

Shhh... descansa... tranquila... – Sacó su miembro para quitarse el condón, amarrarlo y botarlo en la papelera de el lado de la cama, sin bajarse de ella. Aún así poco rato después tuvo que hacerlo, el sueño le estaba ganando, y ya Sakura tenía la batalla perdida. Ella estaba con los ojos tan entrecerrados que en cualquier momento caería por fin.

Tal y como lo había pensado, no pasó mucho mas de cinco minutos para que ella cediera al sueño.

Él la observó dormir.

Su hermoso pecho de crema subía y bajaba con lentitud. Sus labios rosas estaban levemente separados y hinchados por los besos que él le había dado. Su cuerpo tan pequeño estaba lleno de gotas de sudor. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las suyas.

Sasuke sentía que su pecho estaba inflado con un sentimiento muy fuerte, que aún desconocía. Lo que sí sabía era que lo llenaba. Ella era suya. Tan hermosa y tan frágil, velo sus sueños un rato mas hasta que él mismo cayó en la inconciencia.

* * *

><p>Itachi estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Naruto había estado por un buen rato haciendo de todo para no dejarlo ir, y él no era tonto para no darse cuenta. Cuando después de tres gritos y dos coscorrones logró zafarse de él y llegar a su auto, Naruto dijo las palabras que le causarían mas molestia de lo que había podido pensar.<p>

_« ¡El teme llevó a Sakura al apartamento!»_

Tsk... estúpido hermano menor.- dijo a la nada. Una señora se le quedó viendo con desaprobación. Iba caminando por el boulevard. Había dejado su auto en la casa Uzumaki.

Estaba molesto, pero no era tan poco hombre como para ir e interrumpir a su hermanito. No era que no tuviera ganas, pero luego de el grito de Naruto, el rubio le confesó a Itachi las razones de Sasuke. Y él, como hermano mayor, no debía interferir mas con Sakura. Ahora lo sabía.

Y le molestaba.

Tsk... estúpido y enamorado hermano menor.- volvió a gruñir. No podía creer que Sakura estaba prohibida para él. Eso era inconsebible.

Con tanta niñata estúpida babeada por Sasuke, él iba y escogía justo la que chica que mas le gustaba a él.

Unos ojos celestes y una cabellera rubia hicieron aparición en su campo visual. Él tardó unos segundos en averiguar de qué se trataba.

¡Itachi-san! – gritó la rubia. La amiga de Sakura. Ino Yamanaka.

Ino-san – Mencionó él. La chica estaba allí, alegre y risueña, como de constumbre. Llevaba un par de bolsas en cada mano.- ¿Tan temprano de compras?.

Son casi las tres de la tarde, Itachi-san.- dijo ella con obviedad. Itachi comprobó su reloj, era cierto.- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Problemas con una chica?.- preguntó con picardía.

Mujeres... tenían un sexto sentido terrorífico.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió él un poco asustado.

Fácil. Tu cara lo dice todo, vamos, tomemos un café. – Sugirió ella, aunque no esperó respuesta y lo jalo a la cafetería mas cercana. Entraron a _Konoha´s Coffe._ Un hermoso y pequeño lugar con ambiente agradable. Se sentaron en un apartado. Una hermosa chica con un uniforme de maid les tomó la orden y fue a por sus pedidos.

Soy toda oídos.- Habló la muchacha con una sonrisa. A Itachi le hizo gracia. Él, todo un hombre, ¿Aceptando los consejos amorosos de una niña de 17 u 18 años que apenas acababa de entrar en la universidad?.

_«Un momento... Al fin y al cabo Sakura también es una niña que acababa de entrar a la universidad, Ino-san parece ser una de sus amigas... yo podría... ¡No! Sasuke... recuerda a Sasuke.»_ Itachi sufría una pelea interna. Él quería intentarlo con Sakura, mas sabía que no debía. Miró a Ino, que en ese momento observaba la puerta del local.

Ella era sin duda una rubia preciosa. Llevaba un escote nada apropiado para su edad y una falda que haría sonrojar hasta a un un cura. Era tan contraria a Sakura. Esta chica era sensualidad pura.

¿Qué mas daba? No tendría a Sakura... ¿Por qué no hacer maldades placenteras con esta rubia preciosa?.

Ino-san, Estás hermosa.- Salió de la boca de Itachi, Ino volteó a verlo extrañada y rió tontamente.

Itachi-san, no me harás olvidar nuestro tema. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés así?.- Presionó Ino. Itachi suspiro.

Tienes razón, es... por una chica. Ella me gusta, pero ya está con alguién mas. – confesó él.

Oh... es triste oír eso. Pero Itachi-san, ¡Tú eres muy guapo! Seguro encuentras a otra chica en seguida. – le consoló ella.

Si... concuerdo contigo.- dijo taladrandola con la mirada. Sakura era una niña que sería difícil sacarse de la cabeza. Pero su corazón era generoso y en ella podía entrar otra chica... y por corazón se refería a su cama.

Ino rió de nuevo y meneo su cabellera para fijar sus ojos en la entrada del local una vez más. Parecía que esperaba a alguien.

Las dudas de Itachi se despejaron cuando vio entrar al local a Sai, y a Ino haciéndole señas. Lo había olvidado por completo... Ino había estado en la fiesta con Sai.

Maldición.

Este no era el día de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p>A el pobre Naruto le había tomado mucho esfuerzo tratar de controlar a Itachi, el hombre quería irse y ya a él no se le ocurrían ideas. No es como si fuera un genio, pero ya había hecho de todo, aún así Itachi seguía queriéndo irse a el apartamento.<p>

Así que no le quedo de otra que confiarle el secreto mas preciado de Sasuke, con la esperanza de que Itachi comprendiera la situación. Y así lo hizo, sin embargo el rubio notó en seguida que a Itachi no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia y enfadado había decidido dar un paseo para despejarse.

Soltó un suspiro.

¡Qué pesado!.- Dijo Naruto mientras se desperezaba. Itachi no sabía perder. Miró a su alrededor. Realmente estaba un poco cansado, pero él era Naruto Uzumaki. Cansado o no, ¡No podía quedarse quieto!.

Con una ropa deportiva se animó y salió a un parque cercano. Podría trotar un rato para despejar su hiperactividad.

Se divertia cuando trotaba. Las chicas que paseaban por el parque siempre lo miraban, le hacían ojitos y las mas osadas le lanzaban besitos o le gritaban piropos. Él siempre se reía y a veces platicaba con algun grupito interesante.

Ese día no fue la excepción.

Cuando pasaba cerca del pequeño lago del parque hubo algo que llamó su atención. Una cabellera azul bastante larga sobresalía de un banco cercano. Y él estaba seguro de conocer esa cabellera, ¡De veras que sí!.

¡Y no se equivocaba!. Hinata Hyuga estaba recostada en el banquito. Tapándo su rostro del sol con una mano.

¡Hinata-chan! .- gritó eufórico. Feliz por la agradable coincidencia. Hinata dio un bote en su asiento y se levantó como si algo la hubiera pinchado. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido suelto y un lazo en el cabello.

¡Naruto-kun! .-Exclamó ella también sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

¡Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, ttebayo! Yo estaba trotando un poco. – le contestó alegre, tomando asiento en el mismo banco donde ella había estado sentada hacía segundos. Le hizo señas para que ella se sentara también. Así lo hizo, pero con una distancia prudente.

Yo... estaba despejandome un poco.- contestó Hinata, el sonrojo aún no se borraba de sus mejillas.- y el parque es el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Naruto rió.

¡Si que lo es! Yo vine a lo miso que tú, a despejarme...! – le comentó.- No sabía que venías por aquí, Hinata-chan. ¡Nunca te había visto aquí!.

Ella se puso mas roja.

Bu-bueno... – balbuceó.- yo.. si.. te había visto... sólo que normalmente llevas los auriculares puesto y no prestas atención a lo demás.

¡Oh! ¡Si es cierto! Ya decía yo que algo faltaba hoy. ¡No me traje mi música! – Aceptó él.- Pero ¿Sabes que? Me alegro no haberlo hecho.

¿Por-por qué?

Porque si hubiera traido el Ipod... no te habría visto.- Respondió Naruto, ahora era él quién se sonrojaba.- ¡¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿No puedes respirar? ¡Hey! ¡Hinata-chan!.

* * *

><p>Tenten no sabía realmente que hacia allí, como había llegado ni en qué momento lo había hecho. Pero ahí estaba.<p>

Frente a la mansión Hyuga.

Sentía que le debía una disculpa a Neji. Los sentimientos de su amiga Matsuri resultaron ser muy vanos, y ella le había tratado de imponer a él que quisiera a su amiga.

Nadie manda en los sentimientos de las personas mas que sus propios corazones.

Suspiró, reunió valor y llamó por el telefonillo.

_¿Qué desea?._ – respondió la voz de un hombre sin gracia alguna.

Este... yo quiero hablar con Neji Hyuga, por favor.- respondió Tenten, se sentía bastante tonta.

_¿Y usted es?. _- replicó la voz del telefonillo.

Tenten, una compañera de clases. - contestó ella. Deseaba haber llevado algo, como una hoja de papel, para poder entretenerse retorciéndola, en vez de estar ahí, parada, tocándose las manos como una loca.

_Espere un momento, señorita.- _Indicó la voz. Después de unos cinco minutos, que a Tenten le parecieron una enternidad, la voz volvió a hablar por el telefonillo.-_Tienes usted permiso de entrar, pase por favor. Que tenga un buen día._

La puerta a la que se había presentado se abrió y ella pudo ingresar a la mansión.

Dando tumbos como si estuviese ebria, la pobre Tenten logró llegar a la puerta de la casa en sí, donde una chica con uniforme la esperaba.

¿Es usted Tenten-sama?. – preguntó la chica.

Si, lo soy.

Sígame por favor.- pidió ella, entrando sin dudar. Tenten obedeció y al poco rato la chica se detuvo frente a una puerta, arriba de unas escaleras.- El amo Neji la espera.

Tocó las puertas y recibió un _«Que pase.» _por respuesta. La chica le sonrió a Tenten con entendimiento mientras le abría las puertas y la dejaba pasar.

Tenten la miró enfadada, entendiendo que era lo que quería decir esa mirada.

La chica se sintió cohibida y se retiró en seguida. Estaban en una especie de biblioteca, con muchos estantes llenos de libros y algunos escritorios con ordenadores.-

Miren a quién tenemos aquí. La gran sabia Tenten.- dijo una voz burlona. Neji estaba recostado en el alfeízar de una ventana, totalmente relajado.- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Acaso vienes para hablar de alguna inminente boda entre tu amiguita y yo?.

En un principio Tenten creyó que Neji estabade buen humor, pero después de esa declaración el rostro de Neji se ensombreció. Se irguió cuan alto era, ella no se había fijado pero Neji le sacaba casi una cabeza.

Eso la intimidó un poco, pero no tanto como lo que él hizo después. Neji camino directo hacia ella, tan rápido que siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo se encontró a sí misma dando pasos hacia atrás hasta golpearse contra la puerta cerrada.

Una mueca de desagrado cruzó el semblante de Neji. Pusó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, haciéndo una cárcel con su cuerpo.

¿A qué viniste? – preguntó con frialdad.

Ah.. yo.. vine.. yo... – Tenten podía balbucear incoherencia, y estaba sorprendida de que al menos eso pudiera hacer. Nunca, NUNCA se había fijado en lo imponente que era Neji Huyga. Su cabello largo le caía a los lados del rostro, sus ojos color perla la observaban con irritación.

Que les parece... a Tenten se le comió la lengua el gato. – Se burló Neji. – Si no tienes nada que decir, puedes irte por donde viniste.

Tenten lo miró enfadada. Ella iba hasta allá a disculparse y ese idiota con su actitud prepotente no le dejaba decir nada. Pero ella no era de las que se dejaba intimidar... tanto.

Pués vine a... a... bueno... tal vez, sólo tal vez no debí decirte que debías ser el novio de mi amiga – murmuró ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. Neji la miró extrañado.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó sin dar crédito.

¡Disculpame! ¡Bueno, no debí decirte aquello en la fiesta! ¿Okey? Cada quién tiene derecho a estar con quién quiera... ¡Incluso tú!. – Exclamó ella atropelladamente. Él se alejó de ella con lentitud. Sin dejar de mirarla.

Bien, me parece bien que... pienses así... – dijo él, su tono de voz era extraño, Tenten alzó la mirada.- yo... tengo cosas que hacer. Disculpame por favor.

Ella entendió la indirecta en seguida.

Tranquilo. Sólo eso quería decirte eso.- Afirmó Tenten. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos hasta que ella misma rompió el contacto visual. Se giró sobre sí misma y abrió la puerta.- ¡Adiós!.

Adiós.- pronunció él. Caminó hasta la ventana y recuperó su posición inicial, observandola salir del lugar.

Desde donde estaba él podía mirarla caminar a el portal de la casa, así como la había visto entrar por él hacia la mansión.

¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica? .- se preguntó en voz alta. Su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse..- no puedo creer que casi pierdo el control. ¿Qué cree que hace viniendo a meterse en la boca del lobo?.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, lo sé! Me he tardado mucho! ¡Pero puse lemon, eh! <strong>

**Lo siento muchísimo por la tardarza. Les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo!**

**Un poco corto, lo sé, pero tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar SUPERNATURAL, así que me dedicaré a un capitulo de ese fic de lleno, y quiero hacerlo largo. **

**Graaaacias por leer mis historias!... **

**Recuerden comentar. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?.**


End file.
